Harry Potter Der Nekromant
by Tayel217
Summary: Harry bricht in seinem ersten Jahr in die Verbotene Abteilung ein. Als er beinahe von Flinch erwischt wird ist er gezwungen ein verräterisches Buch mitzunehmen. Er vergisst es. Doch als sein zweites Schuljahr ihn in die Einsamkeit treibt erweist es sich als guter Ratgeber.
1. Prolog: Blutzoll

Prolog: Blutzoll

„Sei gewarnt, du Wanderer finsterster Nacht.

Mit diesem Buch ist dir Unheil zugedacht.

Beschreitest du den Weg ein einz'ges Mal.

Erwarte wenig Freud, doch sehr viel Qual.

Die Toten du zu deinen Freunden machst.

Du, der du die Bande mit der Welt zerbrachst.

Sei gewarnt, du Wanderer, der du verflucht.

Wer Leben schafft, wird heimgesucht."

Harrys Atem ging schwer und gepresst. Er versuchte so flach wie nur irgend möglich zu atmen und gleichzeitig so viel Luft wie möglich in eine Lunge zu bekommen. Flinch war ihm auf den Fersen.

Was war nur in ihn gefahren? Welcher Schnapsidee hatte er es zu verdanken zu versuchen in die Verbotene Abteilung einzubrechen? Was nur hatte ihn geritten ausgerechnet hier nach einem Buch über Nicolas Flamel zu suchen? Der ‚gute Geist der Weihnacht' konnte ihn mal! Schließlich hatte ihn dieses verdammte Geschenk in diese prekäre Situation gebracht.

Der junge Zauberer presste sich fest an eine Regalreihe und hielt den Atem an als Flinch genau vor ihm die Reihe entlang schlich. Erst als der Hausmeister den halben Gang hinauf war holte Harry kontrolliert Luft und sachte leicht gegen das Regal. Zu Harrys Unglück war der leichte Stoß genug um ein Buch aus dem Regal kippen zu lassen.

Gerade noch rechtzeitig bemerkte er es und fing es auf. Allerdings nicht ohne sich einen heftigen Schnitt am Buchrücken zu zuziehen. Woran genau er sich schnitt konnte Harry auf die Schnelle nicht feststellen. Ebenso wenig hatte er Zeit das Buch an seinen Platz zurück zu stellen. So verschwand das Buch unter dem Tarnumhang und er schlich so schnell und leise wie möglich davon. Seine blutende Hand umklammerte das Buch fest.

Ab und an drehte Harry sich während seiner Flucht um, um zu sehen ob er eine Spur hinterließ. Er konnte fühlen, wie das Blut aus seiner Hand floss doch nicht ein Tropfen fand den Weg zu Boden.

Dennoch währe er beinahe erwischt worden als er zufällig auf Professor Snape und Quirril traf. Dieser verdammte Tränkeprofessor war derart scharfsinnig, dass er einfach nur seine Präsenz spüren konnte. Vielleicht roch er auch das Blut. Harry glaubte sogar, dass er den Tarnumhang berührte.

Als die Professoren von Flinch weggelockt wurden beschloss Harry erst einmal eine Verschnaufpause in einer Abstellkammer von leerem Klassenzimmer. Er nahm den Umhang ab und heftete seine Augen auf das Buch in seiner blutigen linken Hand.

Das Buch war ebenso blutrot und von einer Art weißer Wurzel umwoben. Es war unmöglich das Buch zu öffnen wie Harry nach einigen Versuchen feststellte und es war auch nirgends ein Titel zu lesen. Nur auf einer Seite hatte das Gewebe Form. Es war ein Ring in dessen Mitte ein durchgestrichenes Pentagramm prangte.

Genervt war Harry das Buch zu seinem Tarnumhang und sah auf seine verletzte und blutige Hand. Blutig, ja, verletzt, nein. Es war zu sehen, dass seine Hand verletzt gewesen war. Doch nun zog sich dieselbe Substanz wie das Gewebe des Buches durch die einstmals tiefe Schnittverletzung. Nicht ein Tropfen Blut war darauf zu sehen.

Irgendwie löste das in Harry ein ganz und gar mulmiges Gefühl aus. Ob er zu Madam Pomfrey gehen sollte? Nein. Besser nicht. Zumindest jetzt nicht. Sonst müsste er erklären, warum er so spät in der Nacht nicht in seinem Schlafsaal war und wahrscheinlich auch wie er an das Buch aus der Verbotenen Abteilung gekommen war. Er würde bis Morgen warten müssen damit er sich eine Ausrede suchen konnte.

Harry seufzte und sah sich im Raum um. Dabei fiel sein Blick auf einen großen Spiegel. Neugierig wie er nun mal war trat er näher um ihn genauer zu betrachten. Kurz lass er die Inschrift auf dem Spiegel ehe er seine Augen auf sein Abbild richtete.

Erschrocken fuhr er sofort herum aber hinter ihm war niemand. Zögerlich blickte er zurück in den Spiegel und überprüfte was er gesehen hatte. Wieder drehte er sich um. Doch wieder war niemand da. Er war allein. Seine Augen wanderten erneut zur Spiegelung.

Drei Personen blicktem ihm entgegen. In der Mitte er selbst und neben sich zwei Erwachsene. Eine Frau mit feuerrotem Haar und ein Mann mit schwarzen wilden Haaren wie er selbst. Harry kannte sie nicht. Hatte sie nie kennen gelernt, doch er wusste sofort wer sie waren. Sie waren seine Eltern. Lilly und James Potter.

Weiterhin in den Spiegel starrend wurden Harry die Augen schwer. Er spürte Feuchtigkeit in ihnen aufwellen. Es waren schön sie zu sehen. Aber irgendetwas sagte ihm sie waren nicht wirklich da. Ihre Existenz war vergänglich. Sie würden nicht zurück kommen. Niemals. Den Tod konnte man nicht bezwingen.

Harry wand sich ab. Dabei entgingen ihm die blutigen Tränen die sich aus seinen Augen lösten und zu Boden tropften. Der junge Zauberer ging davon ohne sich noch einmal um zudrehen.

Als Harry am nächsten Tag seine Augen öffnete fühlte er sich komisch. So als ob er nicht genügen geschlafen hatte und gleichzeitig viel zu lange. Sein linker Arm kribbelte als ob er eingeschlafen war und seine Augen brannten als ob er die ganze Nacht geweint hatte. Er fühlte sich schwach und krank. Und er hatte Durst. Schrecklichen Durst.

Harry sah aus dem komplett dunklen Fenster und begann sich von seiner Decke zu befreien. Anscheinend hatte er wirklich nicht lange geschlafen. Er war erst gegen 1 Uhr von seiner Wanderung zurück gekommen und es gerade mal noch so geschafft Umhang und Buch unter seinem Bett zu verstecken und in sein Bett zu legen. Er hatte sich nicht mal umgezogen und war sofort eingeschlafen.

Bevor er aufstand beschloss er noch schnell den Schlafanzug anzuziehen. Wenn er wirklich krank werden sollte wollte er doch lieber einen Pyjama tragen wenn er im Bett lag. Wacklig kam Harry auf die Füße und tauschte Jeans gegen Stoffhose und Pullover gegen Hemd. Seine warmen Socken ließ er an und er wackelte davon.

Ron lag friedlich und fest schlummernd in seinem Bett so entging es ihm völlig als Harry plötzlich den Boden begrüßte. Seine Beine trugen ihn nicht. Seine Erschöpfung und Schwäche ließen ihn schwindeln und zusammenbrechen. Er war schon bewusstlos bevor er den Boden überhaupt berührte.

Als Ron gegen spätem Vormittag langsam aufwachte und seine Augen aufschlug fiel ihm als erstes Harrys leeres Bett auf. Verschlafen blinzelte er und rieb seine Augen. Wie lange war Harry wohl schon wach und vor allem was machte er? Nur halb wach und müde weil er zu lange geschlafen hatte sammelte Ron ein paar Klamotten vor seinem Bett zusammen und kroch dann aus dem Bett.

Er wollte zu seinem Koffer gehen um frische Unterwäsche zu holen als er ihn sah. Harry lag bewusstlos auf dem Holzboden.

Augenblicklich ließ der Rotschopf alles fallen und stolperte zu seinem Freund. Der Holzboden war warm und mit einem Teppich belegt. Da hatte Harry gut getroffen da es ihn vor einer größeren Verletzung bewahrte. Dennoch zitterte Harry am ganzen Körper. Ein schneller griff zu seiner Stirn zeigte Ron, dass sein Freund vor Fieber brannte.

Was sollte er tun? McGonagall holen? Madam Pomfrey? Er brauchte Hilfe! Aber sollte Harry vielleicht nicht vorher in sein Bett zurück? Vielleicht auch in sein eigenes dass noch warm war? Aber wie sollte er ihn dort hin bringen?

Im nächsten Moment erbarmte sich Gott oder wer auch immer des armen Rotschopfs und nahm ihm die Entscheidung ab indem er Ron seine Brüder schickte. Fred und George knallten mit einem Schlachtschrei durch die Tür. Ein Blick auf ihren verzweifelten Bruder und seinen bewusstlosen besten Freund war jedoch genug sie ernst werden zu lassen.

Fred übernahm das Kommando. „George, hol' Madame Pomfrey! Ron, Professor McGonagall! Beeilt euch!"

George sprintete sofort aus dem Zimmer doch Ron zögerte als sein Bruder seinen Zauberstab zog. „Und Harry?"

„Ich kümmere mich um ihn bis Madam Pomfrey kommt! Jetzt verschwinde!" Fred schwang seinen Zauberstab. „Levi Corpus."

Der jüngste Weasley zögerte noch einen Moment doch ein unsanfter Stoß von seinem Bruder zur Tür brachte ihn dann doch in die Gänge und er hetzte die Treppe und Gänge hinunter. Er fror an beiden Füßen und er spürte regelrecht wie seine Zehen blau wurden.

Schwer atmend stoppte er vor dem Büro seiner Hauslehrerin und trat ohne anzuklopfen ein. Ihn begrüßten eine empörte McGonagall und ein verwirrt aber freundlich lächelnder Dumbledore.

„Mr. Weasley! Man klopft an bevor man… Warum haben sie ihren Pyjama an?" Die Verwandlungslehrerin war sich nicht sicher für was sie den Weasley zu erst tadeln sollte. Aber das musste sie auch nicht.

„Harry ist zusammen gebrochen!" Sofort schraken beide Professoren auf und auch Dumbledore verlor seine Ruhe für einen Moment. „George ist gerade bei Madam Pomfrey und Fred kümmert sich um Harry! Können Sie-"

Ron wurde von McGonagall und dem Direktor unterbrochen als diese ihn im Eiltempo aus der Tür bugsierten und vor ihm die Gänge hinauf sprinteten. Der Erstklässler war überrascht wie schnell die beiden alten Professoren waren. Er hatte Mühe mit ihnen mitzuhalten.

Als sie im Schlafsaal ankamen stand Madam Pomfrey bereits an Harrys Bett und hantierte wild umher. Eine offene Arzttasche stand auf Harrys Nachttisch und verschiedene Untersuchungsutensilien schwebten daraus hervor wann immer die Medi-Hexe sie brauchte.

Als die beiden Professoren und Ron den Schlafsaal betraten würdigte sie ihre Freunde erstmal keines Blickes. „Weasley kommen sie her!"

Ron kam der Aufforderung eiligst nach und hetzte an Harrys Seite. Sein Freund war bleich. So bleich war er ihm gar nicht vorgekommen als er ihn gefunden hatte. Noch immer zitterte Harry fürchterlich auch wenn er dem zum Trotz einen friedlichen und entspannten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht hatte.

„Was ist passiert?!", verlangte Madame Pomfrey zu wissen.

„Ich weis nicht… Ich bin vor vielleicht einer halben Stunde aufgestanden und Harry lag bewusstlos auf dem Boden." Ron starrte verzweifelt auf seinen Freund.

Dumbledore und McGonagall traten näher während Fred und George ihren kleinen Bruder auf dessen Bett zogen. Sie wären nur im Weg der drei Magier, deren Fähigkeit ihre um so vieles überragten.

„Was ist mit ihm Poppy?", fragte Dumbledore besorgt.

„Nicht all zu schlimm", antwortete Madam Pomfrey ruhig. „Er hat Schüttelfrost und friert sehr stark. Sieht man sich seinen Gesichtsausdruck an kann man davon ausgehen, dass er es überhaupt nicht spürt. Ich würde sagen er ist vier bis sechs Stunden bewusstlos auf dem Boden gelegen bevor Mr. Weasley aufwachte."

„Das heißt es ist nicht schlimm?" Schlussfolgerte im McGonagall.

„Der Grund warum er zusammengebrochen ist, ist ein einfacher Anämie-Anfall. Ich werde ihm einen Trank einflössen, der seine Körpertemperatur steigert, einen vorbeugend gegen Erkältung oder Grippe und einen zur Blutregeneration danach sollte er sich schnell erholen."

„Das ist beruhigend."

„Ja. Ich dachte es sei auch schlimmer, aber Anämie ist behandelbar. Ich werde ihn jedoch beobachten. Es könnte nicht bei einem Anfall bleiben. Mr. Weasley. Ich möchte, dass sie mich holen sobald Mr. Potter aufwacht."


	2. Kapitel 01: Verbundenheit

Kapitel 1: Verbundenheit

„Sei gewarnt, du Wanderer finsterster Nacht.

Mit diesem Buch ist dir Unheil zugedacht.

Beschreitest du den Weg ein einz'ges Mal.

Erwarte wenig Freud, doch sehr viel Qual.

Die Toten du zu deinen Freunden machst.

Du, der du die Bande mit der Welt zerbrachst.

Sei gewarnt, du Wanderer, der du verflucht.

Wer Leben schafft, wird heimgesucht."

Harry lag traurig auf seinem Bett. Er dachte an all die schockierten und entsetzen Gesichter an seine Freunde wie sie ihn anstarrten. Ihn anstarrten, weil er Parsel, die Sprache der Schlangen, sprach. Etwas wofür er nichts konnte. Etwas dass er nicht für etwas Besonderes gehalten hatte. Woher sollte er auch wissen, was in der Welt der Zauberei normal und unnormal war. Er lebte gerade mal seit etwas mehr als einem Jahr in dieser Welt.

Aber Harry war nie normal gewesen. Nicht als er als Muggel lebte, nicht als er die Welt der Zauberei betrat. Nicht bei all dem, was er bereits erlebte. Dieses Jahr hatte schon bescheuert begonnen.

Erst hatte dieser dämliche Hauself ihm eine Mahnung vom Ministerium und eine ‚Gefängnisstrafe' von seinem Onkel eingebracht. Danach waren Ron und er nicht durch die Absperrung zum Gleis gekommen und hatten das Auto genommen. Das Ende vom Lied war eine äußerst saftige Strafe von ihrer Hauslehrerin und Riesenärger für Rons Vater, was ihm unendlich Leid tat. Darauf folgten wiederum ein Paparazzo, die erste VgdDK-Stunde, der Zwischenfall mit Mrs. Norris, das erste Quidditsch-Spiel der Saison und der darauf folgende Aufenthalt in der Krankenstation.

Seine derzeitigen Hassobjekte im Moment waren daher Dobby und Lockhart. Es gab Harry das Gefühl sie wollten sein Leben zur Hölle machen. Selbst die Sache mit Parsel hatte er Lockhart zu verdanken auch wenn Malfoy sein Bestes beigesteuert hatte. Und jetzt mied ihn jeder.

Harry stand auf und ging kurz ins Bad. Er wusch sich das Gesicht um auf andere Gedanken zu kommen und starrte sein Spiegelbild an. Er erkannte die Person, die ihn ansah schon lange nicht mehr. Sein Aussehen glich eher einem Vierzehnjährigen als einem Zwölfjährigen.

Er war seit der zweiten Hälfte seines ersten Schuljahrs in seinen Wachstumsschub geraten und hielt nun mit Fred und George in Sachen Größe mit. Sein Haar war etwas länger geworden und weniger widerspenstig, aber immer noch wild. Auch seine Gesichtszüge hatten an Alter gewonnen und besaßen eine seltsame Klarheit und Ebenmäßigkeit ohne es unnatürlich wirken zu lassen. Keiner, der ihn nicht schon vor einem Jahr kennen gelernt hatte würde ihm glauben er sei erst Zwölf.

Harry seufzte und ging zurück in den Schlafsaal. Er öffnete seinen Koffer um seinen Tarnumhang heraus zu nehmen. Hermine und Ron hatten ihn gebeten nicht alleine auf Touren zu gehen, damit die Lage nicht noch angespannter wurde als sie eh schon war.

Als er den Umhang aus dem Koffer hob und ausbreitete fiel plötzlich etwas zu Boden. Harry sah hinab und entdeckte das Buch, dass er vor gut einem Jahr aus der Verbotenen Abteilung mitgenommen hatte. Er hatte es bisher nicht gelesen da es sich nicht hatte öffnen lassen. Also hatte er es am Ende des Jahres einfach in seinen Tarnumhang gewickelt und in seinem Koffer verstaut.

Umso mehr erstaunte es Harry, dass eben jenes Buch nun offen vor seinen Füßen lag. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal ehe er den Umhang zurück warf und das Buch aufhob. Es interessierte ihn ungemein was das Buch zu offenbaren hatte und bisher hatte niemand danach gesucht. Also reichte es auch das Ding zurück zu stellen, wenn er es gelesen hatte.

Harry schloss das Buch als er hörte wie Madam Pomfrey sich näherte. Er hatte seinen ganzen Nachmittag im Krankenflügel verbracht nachdem er erneut einen Anämie-Anfall hatte. Sie waren über das vergangene Jahr seltener geworden aber sie kamen noch ab und an.

„Geht es dir besser, Harry?" Die Medi-Hexe kam durch den Vorhang.

„Ja. Danke für deine Mühe, Poppy." Harry lächelte die ältere Frau freundlich an. Seinen häufigen Besuchen über das letzte Jahr hatten ihm die Freundschaft von Madam Pomfrey eingebracht. Sie kümmerte sich um ihn wie eine liebevolle Großmutter.

„Dann ist gut." Ihr Blick viel auf das Buch unter Harrys Händen. Sie fragte sich schon lange was für eine Art von Buch es war aber auf dem blutroten Einband war nichts zu sehen und sie hatte nie gefragt.

Sie wand ihren Blick ab und schwenkte ihren Zauberstab um den Zustand ihres Dauerpatienten zu diagnostizieren. Einige Wert erschienen in der Tabelle, die sie seit Weihnachten letzten Jahres führte, und überprüfte sie. Alles wieder im grünen Bereich. Die Anfälle waren nicht nur in ihrer Häufigkeit zurück gegangen sondern auch in ihrer Heftigkeit.

Das erste halbe Jahr waren die Anfälle heftig und teils auch gefährlich. Der Heftigste hatte Harry für zwei ganze Wochen aus dem Verkehr gezogen und hatte sich kurz nach seiner Entlassung aus dem Krankenflügel und der Begegnung mit Voldemort ereignet. Harry konnte auch nach seiner Entlassung fast den Rest des Sommers benötigt um sich wieder zu erholen. Vor allem da weitere Anämie-Anfälle ja nicht mit vorgeplantem Termin eintrafen.

Die Zeit war schwer gewesen, aber nachdem die Weasleys Harry praktisch adoptiert hatten war es besser geworden. Arthur und Molly hatten Bescheid gesagt wann immer es Höhen und Tiefen gab. Besonders die junge Ginny hatte sich bemüht um zu helfen. Madam Pomfrey war von dem Übereifer überrascht aber glücklich gewesen. Sie vermutete das Mädchen hatte in Harry ihre erste große Liebe gefunden.

„Poppy? Dürfte ich fragen wie es Hermine geht?" Harrys Stimme holte die Medi-Hexe aus ihren Gedanken.

„Sicher. Ihr geht es den Umständen entsprechend ausgezeichnet." Sie lächelte auf ihren Schützling hinab. „Sobald sie wieder in der Lage ist sich zu bewegen sollte sie sich bester Gesundheit erfreuen."

Erleichterung erschien in Harrys Gesicht und sein Herz machte einen freudigen Sprung. „Danke…"

„Für was?"

„Für alles. Ohne dich wäre ich sicher nicht so weit gekommen. Danke für deine Unterstützung und Sorge."

„Deswegen bin ich Medi-Hexe geworden, Harry. Um Menschen zu helfen." Madam Pomfrey überprüfte ihre Liste erneut. „Ruh dich noch etwas aus. In einer halben Stunde kannst du dann gehen. Wenn du willst kannst du Ms. Granger noch besuchen."

„Danke." Harry lächelte der Medi-Hexe hinterher.

Er war ihr wirklich zu tiefst dankbar. Nicht nur weil sie seine Anämie behandelte sondern auch weil sie ihn unterstützte. Er hatte ihr schon nach dem ersten Versteinerungsvorfall von der Stimme erzählt, die er gehört hatte. Sie sagte darauf erst mal nur es zu beobachten und kam schlussendlich zu einem Ergebnis. Wann immer Harry diese Stimme hörte versteinerte eine Person.

Nachdem bekannt wurde, dass er des Parsel mächtig war verständigte sie Dumbledore. Harry, Hermine und Ron waren ebenso da als sie den Schlusspunkt ihrer Beobachtung setzte und das Mysterium um das Monster in der Kammer des Schreckens löste.

Es war ein Basilisk. Eine Riesenschlange deren Blick tödlich war. Äußerst passend da Salazar Slytherin selbst ja auch ein Parselmund war. Das Monster hörte nur auf ihn oder einen anderen Parselmund und auch nur ein solcher konnte das Tier hören wenn es unbemerkt durch ganz Hogwarts reiste. Was offen blieb war wo der Eingang war und wie genau der Basilisk durch Hogwarts schlich.

Warum keiner starb wurde dadurch begründet, dass keiner direkt in die Augen gesehen hatte. Collin hatte seinen Fotoapperat, Mrs. Norris das Glück einer Pfütze, Nick rettete Justin das Leben und Hermine verdankte ihr überleben ihrer nicht vorhandenen Eitelkeit in Form eines Spiegels, denn sie nach der Offenbarung steht's bei sich trug. Als Muggelgeborene war sie einfach der perfekte Opfertyp.

Madam Pomfrey hatte ihm damit sehr geholfen. Ihr Vertrauen in ihn und ihre unbedingte Unterstützung waren wichtige Stützen gewesen. Des Weiteren hatten ihre Heilerfähigkeiten ihn vor der einen oder anderen Dummheit bewahrt und dabei landet sein Blick auf dem Buch unter seinen Händen.

Das Wurzelgeflecht war zwar nach und nach verloren gegangen, aber es war dennoch immer noch dasselbe Buch, das er vor nunmehr einem Jahr und etwa vier Monaten aus der Verbotenen Abteilung gestohlen hatte. Es war zu Recht dort gewesen wusste doch auch Harry trotz seines magischen Unwissens, dass Nekromantie nicht gerade zur strahlensten aller Magieformen zählte. Nein. Nekromantie galt als unmenschlich, schwärzer als schwarz und absolut absonderlich.

Trotz allem hatte Harry das Buch gelesen. Es hatte ihn in Sachen Magie gebildet wie kein Unterricht es je zuvor getan hatte. Die vielen Punkte, die schon allein für eine korrekte Seelenbeschwörung zu beachten und bedenken waren machten Nekromantie für Harry zu eine Kunst.

Man musste die Todesumstände einer Person beachten, ob sie Familie gehabt hatte, welchen Beruf die Person ausgeübt hatte und natürlich den Faktor der Magie. Welche Art von Magie hatte die Person verwendet? Weiß oder Dunkel? Wie begabt war er gewesen? Stammte er von einem magischen Wesen ab oder war er sogar selbst eines.

Es gab so viele Fassetten der Magie von der Harry noch nie gehört hatte. Animagie, Metamorphmagie, Legilimens, Okklumens, natürlicher Heiler. All das spielte eine Rolle. Und für jeden einzelnen Fall gab es Rituale. Für Menschen wie für Halbmenschen und gänzliche Unmenschen. Für Tiere, magisch oder nicht. Für Pflanzen egal welcher Gattung. Und für jedes Ritual war das Verständnis für die ‚Sache' nötig.

Jede noch so diffizile Form der Magie wurde in ihren Grundeigenschafte erklärt. Menschen aufgeteilt in ihre Magieformen und besonderen Fähigkeit. Tiere in ihre Arten und Eigenschaften. Pflanzen in ihre Gattungen und Wirkungen. Es war mit einer Menge an Nachschlagarbeit verbunden da nicht alles haarklein erklärt wurde aber da Harrys Neugier längst geweckt war.

Vor einem halben Jahr hatte er angefangen das vielleicht 500 Seiten dickem Buch zu lesen und er war gerade erst auf der Zielstrecke, den letzten 20 Seiten, eingelaufen.

Warum Poppy ihn vor Dummheiten bewahrt hatte war simpel. Er hatte mehr als nur einmal mit dem Gedanken gespielt mittels Nekromantie die Versteinerten wiedererwachen zu lassen. Aber er war noch unsicher darin. Hatte aus wohl logischen Gründen keine Erfahrung und so lange Madam Pomfrey sicher war alles im Griff zu haben war alles in Ordnung. Nekromantie war nur ein Nothacken.

Ein sehr gefährlicher Nothacken. Als er an jenem Tag vor einem halben Jahr die erste blutrote Seite des Buchs aufschlug war das Erste, das ihn begrüßte nicht ein Buchtitel gewesen. Sondern eine Warnung in Gedichtform und pechschwarzen Lettern:

„Sei gewarnt, du Wanderer finsterster Nacht.

Mit diesem Buch ist dir Unheil zugedacht.

Beschreitest du den Weg ein einz'ges Mal.

Erwarte wenig Freud, doch sehr viel Qual.

Die Toten du zu deinen Freunden machst.

Du, der du die Bande mit der Welt zerbrachst.

Sei gewarnt, du Wanderer, der du verflucht.

Wer Leben schafft, wird heimgesucht."

Harry hatte gestockt als er die Zeilen gelesen hatte. Ganz anders als das andere Buch, das er damals in der Verbotenen Abteilung in den Fingern gehabt hatte, sprang das Buch ihn nicht an. Das war schon mal ein positiver Eindruck gewesen. Aber die Warnung hatte ihn doch etwas stutzig werden lassen. Aber wieder einmal gewann seine verdammte Neugier und Tollkühnheit und er blätterte die Seite um, die daraufhin den Abgang probte indem sie sich entschloss in Flammen aufzugehen.

Doch seit jenem Tag hatte Harry es nicht bereut die Seite umgeschlagen zu haben. Er hatte so viel gelernt dank diesem Buch. Und nur weil er wusste wie es funktionierte hieß noch lange nicht, dass er es benutzen musste. Es war wie eine Rettungsleine. Man benutzte sie nur wenn es absolut Notwendig war.

Harry seufzte und schlug das Buch erneut auf. Was die Zukunft wohl so brachte für einen Möchtegern-Nekromanten? Er lächelte. Alles würde Gut werden.

Und das war worin Harry sich getäuscht hatte. Nichts würde gut werden. Nicht so. Nicht so einfach. Und nicht so schnell. Nicht als der Verantwortliche für all jene Ereignisse des letzten Jahres vor ihm stand. Ginny tot zu seinen Füßen. Und Harry geschwächt von einem Anämie-Anfall auf dem Boden.

Harry und Ron hatten es endlich raus gekriegt wo die Kammer des Schreckens war. All das hatten sie dem Tagebuch zu verdanken, dass vor wenigen Monaten einmal in der Mädchentoilette von Myrte runtergespült wurde. Zumindest wurde versucht es runter zu spülen. Das Rohr war einfach nicht groß genug.

Auf alle Fälle hatten Harry das durchnässte Tagebuch an sich genommen und es lange Beobachtet. Es hatte eine seltsame Aura ausgestrahlt. Doch weder Ron noch Hermine wussten was er meinte oder konnten es spüren also verwarf er es unbeachtet.

Mehr durch Zufall hatte er beschlossen etwas in das leere Notizbuch zu schreiben und es war zu einer Kommunikation zwischen ihm und dem Geist des Buchs gekommen. Harry glaubte jetzt das seltsame Gefühl zuordnen zu können. Es war eine Seele, die in diesem Buch eingeschlossen war.

Diese Seele trug den Namen Tom Marvolo Riddle und zeigte ihm die Nacht vor fünfzig Jahr in der der damalige Erbe Slytherins eine Muggelgeborene Schülerin umgebracht hatte. Tom hatte Hagrid als den Verantwortlichen hingestellt. Also hatten Ron und Harry Hagrid besucht während Hermine etwas anderes Überprüfen wollte.

Das Ganze endete für Hermine in Versteinerung und für Ron beinahe als Hauptgericht auf dem Teller einer Armee von Acromantulas. Harry verstand nicht ganz warum die Tiere vor ihm immer wieder zurück gewichen waren aber er war froh als das Auto der Weasleys kam um Ron, Fang und ihn zu retten. Für ihn war das intelligente Fahrzeug fast schon für eine neue Lebensform.

Kurz nachdem Harry sein Buch beendet hatte war ihm etwas eingefallen, was Myrte gesagt hatte. Sie war über Fünfzig Jahre alt. Würde das nicht heißen sie hatte zu der Zeit des Todes der Schülerin noch gelebt oder war sie es gar selbst? Harry beschloss es zu überprüfen und fragte sie über ihren Tod aus.

Sie war seltsam glücklich gewesen darüber reden zu können. Nach der kurzen Vorgeschichte zu ihrem Tod hatte sie erzählt, wie es geschehen war. Jemand hatte die Toilette betreten und etwas in einer komisch klingenden Sprache gesagt. Da sie die Stimme aber einem Jungen zuordnen wollte sie in anschreien und riss ihre Klotür auf. Im nächsten Moment war sie Tod. Das Einzige, an das sie sich sonst noch erinnerte waren ein paar gelbe Augen neben den Waschbecken gewesen.

Sie war durch einen einzigen Blick ermordet worden. Das deckte sich mit der Basilisken-Theorie. Aber dass er in so kurzer Zeit praktisch aus dem nichts erschien. Kurz nachdem er gerufen wurde. Das war unmöglich.

Harry hatte die Becken überprüft und an einem besonders gut erhaltenen Wasserhahn die Insignie des Slytherin-Hauses entdeckt. Als er sich auf den Weg machte um Professor McGonagall von seiner Entdeckung zu berichten kam es eine Durchsage. Alle Schüller zurück in die Gemeinschaftsräume und die Lehrer in den zweiten Stock.

Ron war unterwegs zu dem Treffpunkt der Lehrer zu ihm gestoßen und die Beiden hatten zugehört. Ginny Weasley war in die Kammer entführt worden. Während Ron durch die Information entsetzt war machte es in Harrys kopf plötzlich Klick.

Er verstand nun die Zusammenhänge vollständig. Seine eigenen Informationsquellen hatten ihn immer und immer wieder zum Monster der Kammer in Form eines Basilisken geführt. Also warum war Tom Riddle so überzeugt gewesen, dass Hagrid und Aragog die Übeltäter waren? Es sprach so viel dagegen aber Tom hatte den Einfluss und Möglichkeiten gehabt es als wahr zu verkaufen.

Und es gab nur einen Grund warum er so etwas gewollt haben könnte. Um selbst aus der Schusslinie zu geraten. Damals hatte er selbst den Basilisken losgelassen heute hatte er es über das Tagebuch und über Ginny getan. Über ein unschuldiges und unwissendes Mädchen, dass er genauso um den Finger gewickelt hatte wie die Lehrer damals zu seinen eigenen Lebzeiten.

Als McGonagall bekannt gab, dass Lockhart angeblich den Eingang zur Kammer gefunden hatte viel Harry alles aus dem Gesicht. Diese Vollpfeife würde den Eingang nicht mal finden wenn der Weg ausgeschildert war und der Eingang selbst wie Sonne leuchten würde.

Snape war offensichtlich Harrys Meinung da er sich genervt umsah als er gehen wollte. Sein Blick traf den seines Hassschülers und etwas wie Wut flammte in seinen Augen auf. Harry deutete mit seinen Augen zur Seite und gab dem Tränkemeister somit zu verstehen, dass er reden wollte. Zu McGonagall zu kommen war gerade nahezu unmöglich also musste Snape reichen.

Der Mann mochte ihn zwar nicht, aber wie Dumbledore erzählt hatte, hatte er ihn bei seinem ersten Quidditschspiel vor Quirrell beschützt. Oder zumindest versucht, wenn man den mäßigen Erfolg bedachte. Außerdem hatte er die Angewohnheit Harry mit seinem Vater zu vergleichen, was den jungen Zauberer darauf schließen ließ, dass Snape und James Potter wohl ganz sicher keine Freunde waren und der Tränke meister in Harry aufgrund der äußerlichen Ähnlichkeit seinen Vater sah.

Harry und Ron warteten eine Ecke weiter auf Snape als dieser wütend um die Ecke rauschte. „Potter! Was machen Sie hier?!..." Sein Blick viel auf Ron. „Mr. Weasley scheint an ihnen zu kleben wie Schneckenschleim, wenn er sogar in Kauf nimmt der Schule verwiesen zu werden."

„Was natürlich vollkommen egal ist, wenn die Schule eh geschossen wird, Professor.", antwortete Harry ruhig. „Hören Sie, Professor. Ich habe den Eingang zur Kammer gefunden."

Ron und Snape sahen in gleichsam entsetzt an. „Wo?!"

Harry blickte erstaunt von Einem zum Anderen während diese sich aufgrund des gemeinsamen Ausrufs böse anstarrten.

„Mr. Weasley wie wäre es, wenn sie die Sache den Lehrern überlassen und in den Schlafsaal zurückkehren, wie es sich für ‚anständige' Schüler gehört." Der Tränkelehrer blickte von oben auf den Schüler hinab.

„Es geht hier um meine kleine Schwester, ‚Professor'. Außerdem sind Sie Lehrer nicht sehr weit gekommen. Harry hat schließlich die Kammer gefunden und Lockhart ist der Einzige unter den Lehrer, der eine es weis.", widersprach Ron.

„Das glaubst du ja wohl selber nicht." Diesmal antworten Harry und Snape gemeinsam.

Snape sah spöttisch zu seinem Hassschüler. „Sie scheinen ein wenig Verstand entwickelt zu haben, Potter."

Harry lächelte ein wenig überheblich. „Genug mit den Komplimenten, Professor. Ich werde ja schon rot. Aber zurück zum Thema. Ron, Lockhart ist ein viel zu großer Idiot um die Kammer zu finden. Aber wir können ja mal nachfragen."

„Keine schlechte Idee." Der Tränkelehrer schien der Gedanke Lockhart zu blamieren wirklich zu gefallen.

Ohne auf Ron zu achten, der mehr als erstaunt war, gingen Lehrer und Schüler in Einverständnis in Richtung von Lockharts Büro davon. Der Rotschopf spurtete hinterher nachdem er es schaffte seine Erstarrung zu lösen.

„Nun, Mr. Potter. Gibt es sonst noch etwas was wir wissen sollten? Z. B. den Namen des Verantwortlichen?" Snapes Blick in die Richtung der beiden Gryffindors war abwartend.

„Zufälliger weise hab ich das Rätsel auch gelöst.", antwortete Harry lächelnd. „Allerdings gibt es da einen Hacken."

„Welchen?!", fragte Ron mit Nachdruck.

„Erstens: Der Übeltäter ist ‚tot'. Zweitens: Ginny hat sich selbst entführt."

Ich habe meine sehr eigene Version wie Nekromantie funktionieren könnte und wie breit die Möglichkeiten gefächert sind. Die verschiedenen Formen werden im Laufe der Geschichte nach und nach gezeigt. Genau wie die ‚Begleiterscheinungen'.

Wer Fragen hat kann sie gerne stellen. Ich werde sie gerne beantworten, so lange sie dem Verlauf der Geschichte nicht vorgreifen.

Wer wünsche für die Geschichte hat kann die auch äußern. Ich habe nur wenige festgelegte Boxenstops und wer ein Wunschereignis hat kann ja mal den Vorschlag machen. Ich seh dann mal nach, ob die in den Verlauf passen und wie ich's am Besten umsetze. Nicht, dass mir irgendwann die Ideen ausgehen.^^

Für Kapitel 2: „Bruch mit der Welt", Harry kapiert endlich was er sich und der Welt mit Nekromantie eigentlich angetan hat

Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Lg Tayel


	3. Kapitel 02: Bruch mit der Welt

Kapitel 2: Bruch mit der Welt

„Sei gewarnt, du Wanderer finsterster Nacht.

Mit diesem Buch ist dir Unheil zugedacht.

Beschreitest du den Weg ein einz'ges Mal.

Erwarte wenig Freud, doch sehr viel Qual.

Die Toten du zu deinen Freunden machst.

Du, der du die Bande mit der Welt zerbrachst.

Sei gewarnt, du Wanderer, der du verflucht.

Wer Leben schafft, wird heimgesucht."

Lockhart war mit seiner derzeitigen Situation unzufrieden. Äußerst unzufrieden um nicht zu sagen vollkommen abgeneigt und er wünschte sich sehr weit weg. Doch er hatte nicht die Macht so weit weg zu fliehen noch die Möglichkeit. Schließlich hatten ihn gleich drei Zauberer überwältigt.

Als Harry und Ron sein Büro gestürmt hatten hatte die Situation schon dunkel ausgesehen. Wie wollte er auch seinen vorzeitigen Aufbruch aus Hogwarts erklären. Während der Rotschopf ihn allerdings für seine Feigheit beschimpfte war der junge Potter ruhig geblieben und hatte ihn spöttisch angelächelt.

Mit nur einem weiteren Satz hatte er seine Fassade zerschlagen. Er ließ sich für das Feiern was andere getan hatten. Er stahl ihren Ruhm. Harry hatte ihn einen selbstherrlichen Parasiten genannt und nur für diesen einen Moment hatte der Junge nicht wissend gelächelt. Nein, er hatte ihn mit einer unheimlichen Menge an Ekel und gerechtem Zorn angesehen. Der Blick war so intensiv, dass Lockhart das Herz in die Hose rutschte und er sich weg drehte.

Er beschloss ihr Gedächtnis zu löschen und sein Geheimnis zu bewahren. Doch als er sich erneut umdrehte um gerade das zu tun standen sie alle dort. Alle mit dem Zauberstab bereits auf ihn gezielt. Ron voller Wut und Zorn bebend, Harry mit einem seligen Lächeln und Snape, ausgerechnet Severus Snape, mit einer Mine aus purer Mordlust. So furchterregend Snape und Weasley waren so war das wissende Lächeln des Potterjungen doch am Unheimlichsten.

„Nun ‚Professor', wie wäre es wenn sie uns den Eingang zur Kammer des Schreckens zeigen.", verlangte Snape mit gefährlichem Unterton.

Lockharts Mundwinkel zuckte entsetzt nach oben. „Professor Snape, also ich… Sie müssen verstehen."

„Ich verstehe so Einiges. Was ich nicht verstehe ist wie Sie derart unverfroren der gesamten Zauberwelt ins Gesicht lügen können. Wie sie eine derartige Lüge aushalten können."

Snapes Zauberstab kam Lockharts Kehle immer Näher und Harry mochte den ängstlichen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Lehrers und beschloss es noch weiter zu treiben.

Er sah mit einem offenen und freundlichen Lächeln zu dem Tränkeprofessor auf. „Professor Snape, wenn wir uns nicht beeilen könnte es sein, dass wir zu spät sind um Ginny zu retten. Wie wäre es wenn wir ‚Professor' Lockhart als Basiliskenköder mitnehmen. Dann können wir in Ruhe suchen."

Ron und Lockhart starrten Harry mit purer Fassungslosigkeit und Entsetzen an. Dagegen hatte Snape Mühe ein schadenfrohes Lächeln zu verbergen. Er hatte als einziger gemerkt, dass Harry Lockhart einschüchtern wollte. Zwar nahm er den Vorschlag Lockhart mit zunehmen durchaus ernst aber er wusste auch sofort, dass der Gryffindor nicht die geringste Absicht hatte den Taugenichts als Wurm am Angelhacken zu verwenden. Weder Harry noch Snape nahmen an, dass der Basilisk so dämlich war. Schließlich waren Schlangen von Natur aus schon intelligent. Besonders die magischen Exemplare.

Aber Harry hatte auch in einem weiteren Punkt Recht. Die Zeit drängte. Sie hatten, wenn die Theorie des Zweitklässlers stimmte, nur wenige Stunden im schlimmsten Fall Minuten. Keine Zeit andere Lehrer zu informieren, oder einen Plan zu entwerfen oder gar das Terrain zu erkunden. Sie mussten gehen.

„Gehen wir, Potter.", bestimmte Snape schließlich. „Sie begleiten uns Mr. Lockhart."

Harrys Lächeln wurde breiter als er Lockharts Entsetzen sah. Er drehte sich gehorsam um und ging los. Ron hängte sich sogleich an seine Fersen und starrte über seine Schulter auf die Szene, die die beiden Professoren boten. Lockhart schlich ihnen geduckt und weiterhin von Snapes Zauberstab bedroht mit einigem Abstand hinterher. Ron sah dem Taubertränkemeister an, dass er die Situation, wie heikel sie auch war, durchaus genoss.

„Harry?", flüsterte Ron zu seinem Freund. „Hast du das ernst gemeint, als du sagtest du wolltest den Basilisken mit Lockhart ködern?"

Harry grinste ihn schadenfroh an. „Nicht im Geringsten. Aber sein entsetztes Gesicht war es alle mal wert. Außerdem glaub ich Lockhart würde dem Basilisken nicht schmecken."

Erleichterung durchströmte den Rotschopf bevor er ebenfalls zu Grinsen begann. Zwar hatte er sich auch erschreckt aber wenn er jetzt so darüber nach dachte war es schon witzig dem Möchtegernlehrer eins auszuwischen. Für alles, was er vor allem Harry aufgebürdet hatte, hatte er das durchaus verdient.

Ron kam aus seinen Gedanken zurück als er den Weg erkannte, den sein Freund so zielstrebig hinab lief. „Sag mal Harry? Wir sind zufällig auf dem Weg zu Myrtes Klo?"

„Korrekt!", antwortete Harry, so dass es auch die beiden Erwachsenen hören konnten. „Wir sind auf dem Weg zu Myrtes Klo."

Snape runzelte die Stirn während Lockhart kicherte und versuchte trotz seiner eigenen Furcht verletzend zu klingen. „Was willst du den da Harry? Dich die Toilette runterspülen?"

Harry drehte sich und ging Rückwärts weiter ein hinterhältiges Grinsen im Gesicht. „So was in der Art."

„Das ist keine Zeit für Scherze, Harry!" Ron wurde etwas wütend. Er hatte sich zwar daran gewöhnt, dass sein bester Freund in Sachen Intelligenz mit Hermine gleich zog aber er würde sich nie an dessen Naivlingsart gewöhnen. Selbst Ron hatte längst begriffen, dass dieses naive und offensichtliche Verhalten dazu diente andere zu ärgern.

„Das war kein Scherz. Wir nehmen zwar nicht die Kloschüssel sondern das Waschbecken aber wir werden in die Wasser unter Hogwarts eintauchen."

„Potter! Erklären Sie sich!", verlangte Snape während er Lockhart anstieß um aufzuschließen.

„Wir wissen schon länger, dass das Monster in der Kammer ein Basilisk ist. Das wurde den Lehrern aber nicht den Schülern mitgeteilt und Ron, Hermine und ich haben es nicht weitererzählt. Doch wie bewegt sich so eine Riesenschlange ungesehen durch Hogwarts? Einfach indem sie durch die Wasserrohre gleitet.

Ich habe Ihnen bereits erklärt, dass Myrte das Mädchen war, dass vor fünfzig Jahren umgebracht wurde also bin ich zu ihr gegangen und habe sie gefragt wie sie gestorben sei. Und wie es der Zufall so will hat sie ihrem Mörder in die Augen gesehen. An das Gesicht von dessen Meisters konnte sie sich leider nicht erinnern. Aber sie wusste wo die Augen her kamen."

„Über die Sache mit dem magischen Tagebuch reden wir noch!", grollte der Tränkeprofessor dazwischen.

„Okay. Zurück zum Wesentlichen. Das Tagebuch gehörte einem gewissen Tom Marvolo Riddle, der Hagrid und sein Acromantula für den Vorfall verantwortlich machte. Da wir aber da bereits wussten, dass das Monster ein Basilisk war, wussten wir von Anfang an, dass Hagrid es nicht gewesen sein konnte. Allerdings war auch nicht ganz klar warum Tom uns belügen sollte. Zuerst nahmen wir an, dass er sich einfach geirrt hatte aber als Hermine versteinert wurde als sie auf dem Weg zu Myrtes Klo war und das Tagebuch wieder verschwand haben wir das ganze noch mal aufgerollt.

Was mir erst später wieder einfiel war, dass Myrte sagte sie sei über sechzig Jahre alt. Also dachte ich, sie als Schülerin müsste entweder etwas wissen oder gar das Opfer von damals selbst sein."

„Warum lief er nicht schon vor fünfzig Jahren auf?", fragte Ron.

„Weil er äußerst charismatisch ist und einen es einfach geschafft hat jeden um seinen Finger zu wickeln. Schon vor dem Vorfall. Wer würde einem solchen Vertrauensschüler nicht glauben? Ginnys Beispiel zeigt einfach nur wie gut seine Überredungskünste sind."

Ron sah traurig auf den Boden. Es klang alles so logisch und gefühllos aus Harrys Mund, dass es sogar noch mehr schmerzte. Eine Hand auf seiner Schulter lies ihn in das Gesicht seines besten Freundes blicken. Die Maske der Naivität war weg und auf seinem Gesicht zeigte sich echte Sorge aber auch Zuversicht. Sie würden Ginny retten. Ganz sicher.

Harry drehte sich wieder um und ging den Rest des Ganges normal hinunter. Er verschwand mit etwas Vorsprung in Myrtes Klo und die drei anderen Männer folgten nach kurzem Zögern. Als sie eintraten stand ihr Führer vor den Waschbecken und schien sich zu konzentrieren.

Ein Zischen entkam Harry, wobei jeder sofort wusste, dass es Parsel war. Es gab ein Grollgeräusch und die Waschbecken glitten auseinander Ein Schacht in die Tiefe wurde frei gegeben. Der Schacht war groß genug um einen Menschen und sogar eine Riesenschlange passieren zu lassen.

„Nach ihnen ‚Professor' Lockhart. Zeigen sie uns was an Mut in ihnen steckt." Harry hatte sein hinterhältiges Lächeln zurück doch jeder wusste, dass er ernst meinte was er sagte. „Werden sie ihrem ‚Ruf' gerecht."

„Pro… Professor Snape?" Lockhart wand sich mit mitleiderregendem Blick an seinen Kollegen.

Dieser sah vollkommen unberührt zurück. „Tut mir Leid, ‚Professor' Lockhart. Aber ich muss Mr. Potter Recht geben. Als Lehrer sollten Sie auf ihre Schüler achten. Ich werde natürlich die Nachhut bilden."

Als Lockhart zu Harry zurück sah hatte er das Gefühl, dass er den Basilisken schon gefunden hatte. Unter den aufmerksamen Blicken der Schüler und des Kollegen ging er zögerlich zum Schacht. Er sprang aber nicht und als er auch keine weiteren Anstallten dazu machte trat Harry ihm die Füße weg und er sauste, mit dem Hintern knapp an der Schachtkante vorbei, den Tunnel hinunter.

Oben lauschten die drei Zurückgebliebenen bis Lockhart unten ankam und ein Kommentar über den unaufgeräumten Zustand abgab.

Ron sah noch mal bewundernd zu seinem Freund. „Das war echt cool, Harry."

Dieser lächelte vielsagend und amüsiert ehe er selbst in den Schacht sprang als wolle er baden gehen. Nase zugehalten und mit halb angezogenen Beinen.

Dieses Mal konnte sich auch Snape ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Zwar benahm sich der junge Potter genauso kindisch wie sein Vater einst, aber er musste sich eingestehen, dass er sich seinen eigenen Sinn für Humor mit Harry teilte, der zwar andere gerne ärgerte aber nie über die Stränge schlug und verletzend wurde. Kam es zu öffentlichen Demütigungen, die meist der Malfoyjunge hinnehmen musste, war dieser meist selber Schuld, weil er versuchte Harry auflaufen zu lassen und am Schluss, getäuscht von der Maske der Naivität, selbst in seine Grube viel.

Ron sprang hinterher sobald Harry Entwarnung gab und Snape folgte nur wenige Augenblicke später. Unten angekommen landeten beide in einem Haufen von Kleintierskeletten. Sie sahen sich kurz um und waren von den unzähligen Röhren überrascht. Von hier aus konnte man wahrscheinlich wirklich das ganze Schloss erreichen. Zuletzt viel ihr Blick auf Lockhart, der von Harry bedroht wurde. Zur Abwechslung sah dieser auch mal ernst aus.

„Was jetzt Harry?" Ron war mit drei großen Schritten bei seinem Freund, den eigenen Zauberstab hoch erhoben.

„Ich geh vor.", antworte dieser mit ernster Mine. Er schien nicht besorgt nur sehr Aufmerksam. „Ich hab ein ungutes Gefühl."

„Der Basilisk?", fragte Snape als er näher kam und auf Lockharts anderer Seite Aufstellung nahm. „Das soll die Kammer sein?"

„Wohl eher so was wie ein Vorraum oder wenn man die Skelette bedenkt, das Esszimmer.", stimmte der Führer zu und ging los.

„Wie haben Sie nur die letzten zwei Jahre mit Ihrer Intelligenz zurück gehalten, Mr. Potter. Man erkennt Sie kaum wieder."

„Aber echt jetzt." Ron teilte zur Abwechslung die Meinung des verhassten Lehrers.

„Nicht zurück gehalten. Mein Interesse war nur auf andere Dinge gerichtet und ich bin leider nicht des Mulitaskings fähig. Ich konzentrier mich lieber auf eine Sache." Harry sprach einen Lumos um in der dunklen Höhle besser zu sehen.

„Dann richten Sie Ihr Augenmerk in Zukunft auf das Studieren Ihrer Unterrichtsfächer.", tadelte Snape.

Man hörte ein leises Kichern von Harry ehe er neben einer riesigen Schlangenhaut zum Stehen kam. Snape holte auf und betrachtete das gut erhaltene Stück genauer. Auch Ron ging einige Schritte, an Lockhart vorbei nach vorne. Der Anblick war faszinierend.

„Einpacken oder hier essen, Professor?", witzelte Harry und war erstaunt als Snape in tatsächlich anschmunzelte.

Ein dumpfes Geräusch und ein abfälliges Kommentar von Ron benachrichtigten die Beiden, dass Lockhart wohl doch schwächer war als angenommen. Snape schrumpfte die Schlangenhaut im Eiltempo und verstaute sie sicher in seinem Umhang. Die Zeit mochte knapp sein, aber übermäßige Eile war auch gefährlich. Also warum nicht. Könnte mal hilfreich sein.

„HEY!" Rons entsetzter Aufschrei lies das Duo an der Spitze mit erhobenem Zauberstab herumfahren.

Lockhart hatte Rons zerbrochenen Zauberstab gestohlen und richtete ihn drohend auf Snape. „Meine Herren es tut mir Leid, aber hier endet die Reise."

Der Tränkeprofessor ging ein wenig vorwärts während Harry zurück wich. Snape war ein guter Duellant, was er im Duellierclub bewiesen hatte und würde mit Lockhart und einem unberechenbaren Zauberstab auch ohne ihn fertig werden. Auch Ron ging verschreckt zurück.

„Ich kam zu spät das Mädchen zu retten und sie haben beim Anblick des toten Körpers leider den Verstand verloren.", zitierte der Taugenichts seinen Plan.

„Was für mich und Ron klappen würde. Bei Professor Snapes sadistischer Natur ist das unwahrscheinlich.", kommentierte Harry und wich weiter zurück.

Snape versteckte gerade so seine Belustigung was jedoch allen entging und Lockhart redete einfach weiter. „Nun. Ich mag ja vielleicht nicht der beste Zauberer sein, aber ich habe eine Stärke in Vergessenszaubern. Deswegen werde ich mich glaubhaft machen können, Mr. Potter. Ich werde Einem nach dem Anderen das Gedächtnis löschen. Sie zuerst, Professor… Amnisia!"

Wie die drei Anderen vorher schon wussten war Rons Zauberstab wahrlich unberechenbar. Der Zauber funktioniert. Allerdings bei Lockhart selbst. Der Rückstoß war so stark, dass er zusätzlich an die Höllenwand geschleudert wurde. Snape spurtete auf den Mann zu, um ihm vorsorglich noch den Zauberstab abzunehmen. Man konnte ja nicht wisse was der Zauber nun wirklich bewirkt hatte.

Ein Grollen war die einzige Warnung, als plötzlich die Decke runter kam und Harry, der als Einziger tiefer in die Höhle gegangen war, effektiv von seinen Begleitern trennte.

Als der Erdrutsch vorbei war sprang Ron auf und eilte zu der Wand aus Felsschutt. „Harry! Harry hörst du mich! Antworte, wenn du noch lebst!"

„Selbst die Toten würden dich hören Ron. Glaub mir.", kam Harrys neckende Stimme von der anderen Seite.

„Kannst du nicht einmal Ernst sein!", keifte der Rotschopf zurück.

„Entschuldige…" Harry klang ehrlich so als täte es ihm Leid. „Ich hab da hinten eine Tür entdeckt. Wie geht es euch?"

„Keine Verletzungen bei mir. Professor?"

„Alles Gut." Snape klopfte sich den Staub ab.

Dann fuhr Lockhart hoch und sah sich verwirrt um. Sein Blick blieb an Ron hängen. „Hallo. Kennen wir uns?"

Lehrer und Schüler sahen den Mann erstaunt an. „Ich bin… Ron Weasley."

„Freut mich. Und? Wer bin ich?"

„Harry! Lockhart hat sich selbst sein Gedächtnis gelöscht!", rief Ron durch die Wand.

„Mich wundert es, dass der Unterschied überhaupt erkennbar ist.", antwortete Harry und drehte sich die Höhle hinunter. „Ron, Professor Snape. Ich überlasse euch die Felswand. Ich werde Ginny finden."

Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten sprintete Harry auf die Tür zu. Er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl und es wurde immer schlimmer. Er konnte hinter sich hören wie Snape fluchte, aber die Standpauke konnte er sich auch abholen nachdem er Ginny gerettet hatte.

Harry rief der Tür die Losung entgegen lange bevor er sie erreichte und rannte so einfach durch das Portal. Er kümmerte sich nicht weiter um die Eisenleiter, die in die Haupthalle führte und sprang einfach in den Raum. Er kam auf und rollte ab um nicht auf den nassen Bodenplatten auszurutschen. Dann rannte er die Halle hinab direkt auf die Riesenstatue von Salazar Slytherin zu. Zumindest vermutete er, dass es dieser war.

Harry kam schlitternd neben Ginny zum Stehen und lies seinen Zauberstab fallen. Das Mädchen lag bewusstlos auf dem Boden vor dem Wasserbecken zu Füßen von Salazars Statue. Er bückte sich nach ihr um sie schüttelte und so zu wecken. Das Tagebuch fiel aus ihren Händen und er hörte Schritte direkt hinter sich. Er drehte sich um und begegnete Tom Riddle, der seinen Zauberstab aufgehoben hatte.

„Hallo, Harry.", sagte er freundlich lächelnd. „Lange nicht gesehen."

Harry starrte ihn nur kalt an. „Hallo Tom. Zufrieden mit dem, was du angerichtet hast?"

Der Jugendlich blinzelte etwas überrascht ehe er überheblich grinste. „Seit wann weist du es?"

„Seit du Hagrid beschuldigt hast, wusste ich, dass du gelogen hast. Wir wussten zu dem Zeitpunkt nämlich schon, dass das Monster der Kammer ein Basilisk ist. Allerdings wusste das keiner der Schüler also konntest du es auch nicht von Ginny erfahren. Der Rest war dann offensichtlich."

„Deine Fähigkeit Parsel zu sprechen scheint dir ganz dienlich zu sein Harry. Weist du dann auch wer ich bin?"

„Ich habe so eine Ahnung… Voldemort. Wahr ziemlich einfach dass herauszufinden, nachdem du der einzige Erbe Slytherins bist, der noch ‚lebt'." Harry nahm etwas Abstand vom Mörder seiner Eltern. Er hatte sich schon nach seiner Einschulung bemüht möglichst alles über diesen Mann herauszufinden was ging. Und es war eine schwere Suche gewesen.

„Dieser Kopf auf deinen Schultern ist äußerst hell. Eine Schande, dass er unbrauchbar ist." Voldemort starrte seine Nemesis mit purer Mordlust an.

„Dich nach meinem Zauberstab zu fragen wäre sinnlos, nicht wahr?"

„In der Tat. Es ist mein Sieg auf ganzer Linie. Du wehrlos vor mir und Dumbledore vertrieben aus seinem geliebten Hogwarts. Was mehr?"

„Dumbledore wird wiederkommen. Es ist schließlich ‚seine' Schule und er ist nicht ohne Grund Direktor geworden."

„So viel närrisches Vertrauen. Woher nimmst du nur diese Zuversicht?" Riddle starrte den Kleineren mit kaltem Interesse an.

„Weil ich an ihn glaube wie er an mich. Er hat den Schülern alles gegeben und nun werden sie alles für ihn geben." Harrys Augen zeigten ehrliche Zuversicht und kalten Spott für Tom

Bevor dieser zornig antworten konnte unterbrach der schöne Klang von Fawkes Gesang die kalte Unterhaltung. Der Phönix flog unter den wachsamen Blicken der beiden Jugendlichen auf sie zu und warf ein Bündel direkt in Harrys Hände. Dieser klappte es auf und erkannte den sprechenden Hut.

Der Größere grinste teuflisch und zischte etwas auf Parsel. „Mal sehen, wer zuerst stirbt. Du oder deine kleine Freundin?"

Mehr brauchte es für Harry nicht, dass er den Hut zu Boden warf und seine Beine in die Hand nahm. Er hatte keinen Zauberstab und der Basilisk würde sicher nicht auf ihn hören da Riddle ihn gerufen hatte. Ohne eine Waffe war er so gut wie verloren.

So schnell wie er konnte rannte er die Stecke zurück, die er erst vor Minuten heruntergekommen war. Hinter sich hörte er bereits wie die Schuppen des Basilisks über den Steinboden kratzten. Er wollte noch schneller laufen doch eine algenbewucherte Pfütze schickte ihn zu Boden.

Der schadenfrohe Blick von Riddle bohrte sich in Harrys Nacken. Allerdings hielt der nur so lange bis Fawkes dachte er müsste Schietsrichter spielen und die Situation ausgleichen indem er dem Basilisken die Augen auskratzte.

Die Gelegenheit nutzend sprang Harry auf die Füße und jagte über einen versteckten Weg davon. Der Basilisk folgte den Patschgeräuschen seiner Schuhe und ging erst mal, mit einem seltsamen Aufschrei, wortwörtlich Baden. Harry machte eine Wendung und lief zurück in Richtung der Salazar Slytherin-Statue indem er eine Röhre benutzte.

Riddle starrte ihn mordlustig und nur mühsam beherrscht an als er plötzlich hinter diesem auftauchte. Harry würdigte ihn allerdings keines Blickes und bückte sich zu Ginny. Ihre Haut war eiskalt und ihr Lebenslicht fasst vollkommen aus ihr verschwunden. Verschwunden, wohlgemerkt. Denn es wanderte über das Tagebuch in den unvollkommenen Körper von Tom Riddle.

„Bald ist sie tot, Harry. Und du kannst absolut nichts tun." Die Genugtuung in diesen Worten war unüberhörbar.

Er musste sie retten! Harry musste Ginny einfach retten. Er hatte es Ron versprochen und sich selbst geschworen! Seine Gebete wurden erhört als er ein Glitzern im innern des sprechenden Hutes bemerkte. Er griff zu und zog ein Schwert heraus.

Im nächsten Moment musste er wieder Reißaus nehmen, da der Basilisk aufgeholt hatte. Er lief zu Salazars Statue und kletterte nach oben. Drei Mal musste er einem Biss ausweichen, aber je höher er kam desto schwerer konnte die Riesenschlange zupacken. Auf Slytherins Kopf angekommen war es ein Glückstreffer, der es Harry erlaubte das Schwert bis zum Heft im Hals der Schlange versenken. Gleichzeitig aber auch einen der Giftzähne in Harrys eigenem Arm.

Unter Toms zornigen Blick ging der Basilisk zu Boden. Harry zog den Zahn aus seinem Arm und wollte sich an den Abstieg machen als sein typisches Unglück ihn erneut einholte. In Form seiner alt bekannten Anämie-Anfälle.

Er brach zusammen und Stütze dem Basilisk hinterher in das Wasserbecken. Irgendwie schaffte er es zurück an die Oberfläche und an den Rand wo ihn Tom aus dem Wasser zog.

„Ein Anfall. Ginny hat mir davon erzählt." Der dunkle Zauberer grinste und im nächsten Moment wurde sein Grinsen noch breiter.

Blutige Tränen lösten sich aus Harrys Augen. Ginny war tot. Das letzte Fünkchen ihres Lebens war gerade aus ihrem Körper gewichen. Er hatte versagt. Er hatte alle enttäuscht. Er hatte sie im Stich gelassen.

„Anscheinend hat sie zuerst schlapp gemacht." Voldemort beugte sich boshaft lächelnd über Harry. „Und du wirst ihr bald folgen. Hier. Ein Geschenk zum Abschied. Ich werde jetzt gehen und das erledigen, was schon vor über elf Jahren hätte geschehen sollen."

Der Ältere steckte Harrys Zauberstab zurück in dessen Umhang. Er brauchte ihn nicht. Er hatte seinen eigenen. Kurz stutze er über die blutigen Tränen, die aus Harrys verzweifelt leuchtenden Augen rannten und weiß wurden sobald sie das Wasser berührten doch es war egal. Fast liebevoll strich er die Tränen weg und gab im einen Abschiedskuss auf die Stirn.

Kaum war Tom außer Sicht- und Hörweite kroch Harry zu Ginny. „Ginny? Es tut mir Leid… Ich konnte nicht mehr tun… Ich kann nicht mehr tun… Wegen mir bist du jetzt…" Er blinzelte. „Tot."

Er sah auf Ginnys lebloses Gesicht. Er konnte etwas tun. Zwar wusste er nicht annähernd genug über Ginny um ihr etwas anderes als untotes Leben zu geben, aber er würde sowieso aufgrund der Vergiftung sterben. Er konnte ihr sein Leben geben. Sie konnte leben. „Ginny..."

Harry brauchte nicht nachzudenken. Er beugte sich vor und seine Stirn berührte die ihre. Seine Hände ließen den Basiliskenzahn und das Schwert los, um die er sie bis eben verkrampft hatte, und legte sie auf ihrer Brust. „Lebe… Ginny.", flüsterte Harry und mehr war nicht nötig.

Weißleuchtende riesige Flügel, denen eines Schmetterlings ähnlich, schlugen aus seinen Armen und seine Lebensenergie floss in Ginny hinein. Als die Flügel erloschen waren brach Harry neben dem Mädchen zusammen, das wieder begonnen hatte zu atmen.

„Sei… gewarnt,… du Wanderer,… der du verflucht… Wer Leben schafft, wird heimgesucht.", zitierte Harry als seine Kraft zurückkehrte.

Er war verflucht worden. Er hatte das Gesetz der Natur, von Leben und Tod gebrochen und Leben gegeben, das nicht gegeben werden durfte. Ginny war es bestimmt zu sterben, aber er überließ ihr sein eigenes Leben. Ein Leben, dass sie nicht besitzen sollte und dafür wurde er bestraft. Bis er seinen Fehler wieder gut gemacht hatte konnte er nicht sterben. Er musste als Widergänger weiterleben.

Speichel tropfte von Harrys Kinn als er Ginny anstarrte. Widergänger aßen lebende Menschen um irgendwie an das Leben in ihnen zu kommen. Und im Moment hatte er Hunger auf Ginnys Leben. Was hatte er nur getan?! Was hatte er sich und der Welt nur angetan?! Er hatte seine Bande mit der Welt gebrochen und das für den Preis der Menschlichkeit.

Er wollte ‚Leben'! Mehr Speichel tropfte aus seinem weit geöffneten Mund.

Falls sich jemand Fragen sollte: Ich orientiere mich an den Filmen. Hab zwar die Bücher auch gelesen aber mit den Filmen hat jeder eine gemeinsame Vorstellung.

Also Harry wurde verflucht und muss den Fehler beheben, den er begangen hat. So lange kann er nicht sterben. Das Schlimme darin ist, dass er selbst Untot ist und den Drang hat Menschen zu essen. Dass heißt jeder ist in Harrys Augen jetzt ‚Nahrung'. Mehr kommt dazu im nächsten Kapitel.

Vielen Dank an alle Kommischreiber.

Kapitel 3 heißt „Widergänger". Sehr kreativ ich weis. Aber es sag nun mal alles. Kleine Notiz am Rande. Es wird blutig werden. Blutig und eklig. Bäh!

Viel Spaß beim Lesen

Lg Tayel


	4. Kapitel 03: Widergänger

Kapitel 03: Widergänger

„Sei gewarnt, du Wanderer finsterster Nacht.

Mit diesem Buch ist dir Unheil zugedacht.

Beschreitest du den Weg ein einz'ges Mal.

Erwarte wenig Freud, doch sehr viel Qual.

Die Toten du zu deinen Freunden machst.

Du, der du die Bande mit der Welt zerbrachst.

Sei gewarnt, du Wanderer, der du verflucht.

Wer Leben schafft, wird heimgesucht."

Schmerz durchstieß Harry und er schrie auf. Mit dem letzten Bisschen Verstand, das ihm geblieben war, hatte er sich den fallen gelassenen Basiliskenzahn geschnappt und bis zum Anschlag in den Bauch gerammt. Der Zahn gehörte zu einem toten Lebewesen und konnte somit seinen Fressinstinkt eines Widergängers zurückdrängen.

Wieder einmal war der junge Zauberer froh das Buch gelesen zu haben. Auch wenn es zum Teil auch an der Situation Schuld war. Aber es war in Ordnung. Ginny war am Leben und die Sache mit seiner Widergängernatur konnte er Regeln. Zwar war der Zahn nur ein Provisorium aber woher sollte er auf die schnelle auch Menschenknochen bekommen. Er wusste auch nicht, wie lange der Zahn halten würde.

Ein leises Stöhnen richtete Harrys Aufmerksamkeit auf Ginny und sein Blick fiel auf Riddles Tagebuch. Schnell schnappte er es sich und verstaute es in seinem Umhang. Fawkes landete neben ihm und sah ihn traurig an.

„Keine sorge, Fawkes. Ich werde den Fehler beheben.", versprach Harry. Er würde den Fehler wirklich beheben. Aber dafür würde er das Buch brauchen.

Fawkes hüpfte auf seinen ausgestreckten Arm und schmiegte seinen Kopf an Harrys Wange. Die Wärme des Tieres tat gut.

„Harry?" Ginny sah aus müden Augen auf.

„Hey, Ginny." Harry lächelte sie an als ob nichts geschehen wäre. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Gut…" Tränen stiegen ihr in den Augen auf. „Harry… Es… Es tut mir so Leid. Ich wollte das alles nicht… Riddle hat mich überredet… Er… Es tut mir so Leid!"

Der Nekromant lächelte verständnisvoll und nahm Ginny in den Arm. „Keine Sorge, Ginny. Alles wird Gut. Es ist niemand gestorben und die, die versteinert wurden, werden schon bald wieder aufwachen. Keine Angst."

„Harry…" Ginny schluchzte laut und Harry lies ihr etwas Zeit.

Fawkes ungeduldiges umher gehüpfte auf seiner Schulter nahm Harry zum Anlass endlich aufzubrechen. „Ginny… Wir sollten zurückgehen. Die Anderen machen sich sicher schon Sorgen."

Die Rothaarige schluchzte noch einmal und stand dann auf. Sie war etwas wacklig auf den Beinen aber sie erholte sich schnell. Sie wartete bis Harry den sprechenden Hut und das Schwert eingesammelt hatte und lief neben ihm zum Ausgang. Er war etwas mehr als einen Kopf größer als sie und ihr entging nicht, wie er seinen Umhang sorgsam über den Bauch zog.

„Bist du verletzt Harry?!" Sie wollte den Umhang beiseite ziehen aber er hielt sie auf.

„Alles in Ordnung Ginny. Glaub mir. Du musst dich nicht sorgen." Ein sanftes und dankbares Lächeln lag auf Harrys Lippen.

„Gut…" Ginny glaubte ihm nicht wirklich und schwieg bis sie die Eisenleiter überwunden hatten. „Wer ist eigentlich noch hier unten."

Harry konnte es nicht verhindern, dass die Frage seine Laune besserte. „Dein Bruder, ‚Professor' Lockhart und Professor Snape."

„Was?!", rief Ginny aus. „Ron versteh ich ja, aber warum die Pfeife Lockhart und ausgerechnet Snape."

„Es ist schön, dass es ihnen gut geht, Ms. Weasley." Snape stand direkt vor der Felswand und erwartete die beiden Schüler.

„Professor… Tut mir Leid."

Die Augen des Professors verengten sich und er lenkte seinen Blick auf Harry. Dieser lächelte zwar nicht sah aber im Großen und Ganzen zufrieden aus. Dass er nicht lächelte machte den Lehrer allerdings stutzig. Es passte nicht zu seinem sonstigen Verhalten. Irgendwas war definitiv passiert. Etwas von dem nicht einmal Ginny Ahnung hatte.

„Gehen wir. Wir können den Rest mit den anderen Professoren und ihren Eltern besprechen. Und zwar im Krankenflügel." Damit deutete er auf die Passage in der Felswand. „Abmarsch."

Ohne ein Widerwort schob Harry Ginny durch den Durchgang. Desto früher sie aus der Höhle waren desto früher konnte er den Basiliskenzahn aus seinem Bauch entfernen und wo anders eng am Körper verstauen. Der Bauchstich war eigentlich nur dazu gedacht ihn wieder richtig zur Besinnung zu bringen und damit der Zahn überhaupt Wirkung auf ihn zeigte.

Auf der anderen Seite nahm Ron seine kleine Schwester herzlich und überglücklich in Empfang. Lockhart beäugte die Szene ahnungslos aber interessiert als wolle er auch ein Stück vom Kuchen haben. Ginny würdigte ihn aber keines Blickes als sie, noch immer an Ron gedrückt, zum Ausgang ging.

Harry folgte ihnen, wobei es Snape, der Lockhart am Kragen hinter sich her zog, nicht entging, dass er Mühe hatte so gerade wie möglich zu gehen. Er stolperte ab und an und drückte einen Arm auf seinen Bauch. Womöglich war er verletzt und hatte es der Weasley verschwiegen um sie nicht zu beunruhigen.

„Wie kommen wir wieder hoch?" Fragte Ron am Ausgang angekommen.

Fawkes trällerte zur Antwort und hob mit Harry ab. Er trug den Jugendlichen unter den erstaunten Blicken der drei Unwissenden nach oben und zum mittlerweile wiederverschlossenem Eingang. Harry wisperte die Losung und sie verließen das Rohr.

Kaum auf dem Boden abgesetzt öffnete Harry seinen Umhang und riss den Basiliskenzahn aus seinem Bauch. Ein gequältes Zischen entkam ihm. Fawkes war zufrieden und flog zurück um die Anderen zu hohlen währen Harry den Zahn seine Hosentasche schob. Jetzt waren seine Selbstbeherrschung und die Verbindung zwischen seinem Körper und dem Zahn gefragt.

Ginny und Ron kamen aneinander geklammert aus dem Rohr. Snape folgte von Fawkes getragen, während Lockhart sich an seine Hüfte klammerte. Der Anblick war für Götter und Harry schenkte dem genervten Tränkeprofessor ein mitleidiges Lächeln. Das Rohr schloss hinter den Beiden.

Snape schenkte dem am Boden knienden Harry noch einen aufmerksamen Blick ehe er die Gruppe in den Krankenflügel führte. Madam Pomfrey war überglücklich Ginny zu sehen und drückte sie vor Freude bevor sie das Mädchen einer Untersuchung unterzog. Ron war zu Professor McGonagall geschickt worden. Aber es dauerte trotz allem keine fünf Minuten bis eine große Gruppe von Professoren, angeführt von Dumbledore höchst selbst, und den Weasley-Eltern nach ihnen eintraf.

„Ginny!" Molly und Arthur vielen ihrer einzigen Tochter um den Hals und drückten sie fest. Es sah aus als wollten sie überprüfen ob sie wirklich da war und nicht ein flüchtiger Traum, der jeden Moment zerplatzen konnte. „Ginny…"

Harry belächelte die Szene bis Madam Pomfrey plötzlich vor ihm stand. „Hemd runter!", befahl sie und der Ton machte dem Nekromanten klar, dass er besser nicht wagen sollte zu widersprechen.

Ein paar Prellungen, die noch leicht blutende Wunde am rechten Arm und die vor allem stark blutende Stichwunde in seinem Bauch machten Harry zu keinem angenehmen Bild.

„Harry!" Sofort begann die Medi-Hexe sich an seinen Verletzungen zu schaffen zu machen. Jedoch konnte jeder die Verletzungen noch eingehend begutachten, bevor Doktor und Patient hinter einem Vorhang verschwanden.

„Das ist meine Schuld…", murmelte Ginny.

„Tapferer Junge.", lobte Flittwick. „Sehr tapfer."

„Ja." Snape verengte seine Augen. „Er hat die ganze Zeit auf dem Weg hierher nicht einmal etwas ähnlich einem Schmerzlaut von sich gegeben. Ms. Weasley. Was ist passiert?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Als ich aufwachte war alles schon vorbei. Aber der Basilisk lag tot auf dem Boden." Ginny drückte sich näher an ihre Mutter.

„Er hat den Basilisken erschlagen?!", fragte McGonagall. „Womit?"

„Hiermit, Minerva." Dumbedore hob Godric Gryffindors Schwert von einem Bett auf dem Harry es zusammen mit dem sprechenden Hut abgelegt hatte. „Godric Gryffindors Schwert. Dass er in der Lage war es aus dem Hut zu ziehen. Wahrlich bewundernswert."

Die versammelte Lehrerschaft sah in Sorge und Anerkennung auf die verschlossenen Vorhänge. Die Weasley zusätzlich mit tiefer Verbundenheit und Dankbarkeit. Er hatte ihren größten Schatz gerettet und dafür sein Leben riskiert ohne ein Sekunde nachzudenken.

Harry öffnete langsam seine Augen. Er lag im Garten der Dursleys und hatte gerade eines seiner täglichen Nickerchen beendet. Trotzdem war er noch müde. Müde und ‚hungrig'. Der Basiliskenzahn verlor seine Wirkung.

Es hatte Harry sowieso überrascht, dass der Zahn durchhielt und ihn für nunmehr fast drei Monat abstinent leben lies. Aber vielleicht war es ja die Tatsache, dass er auch ein Nekromant war, die ihn weniger anfällig für den Fressinstinkt machte. Er hat außerdem die letzen Wochen, wann immer er Zeit hatte schlafend verbracht um Energie zu sparen und den Zahn nicht aufzuzehren.

Würde jemand Harry nach einer genaueren Erklärung fragen, wie das Ganze funktionierte käme ihm nur Eine in den Sinn.

Als er Ginny sein Leben schenkte gab er ihr etwas, was sie nie besitzen sollte. Seit er ein Nekromant geworden war, also sich all die Techniken einverleibte hatte sich sein eigener Organismus verändert und dadurch nicht mehr menschlich. Diese Differenz zwischen Menschsein und nicht Menschsein lies das Ritual fehl gehen und verstieß ihn aus dem ‚System von Leben und Tod'. Trotzdem hatte er auch weiter Zugriff auf das ‚System', da er nach wie vor Teil einer der Welten war. Das Problem war bloß, dass er wegen des Bruches ja zu untotem Leben verflucht wurde.

Widergänger fraßen ‚Leben'. Sie fraßen Wesen ihrer eigenen Spezies, die noch am Leben waren, um die Leere in ihrem eigen Inneren zu füllen. Sie wollten selbst auch Leben, teil des ‚Systems' sein. Problematisch war dabei, dass diese Fresssucht immer den Tod des Opfers zur folge hatte und das mit dem Leere füllen nicht funktionierte. Folglich hatten Widergänger immer ‚Hunger'.

Mit Menschenknochen, in Harrys Fall zumindest da er ja menschlich war, konnte man diesen Hunger permanent stoppen. Allerdings brauchte er Knochen von so vielen Menschen wie irgend möglich. Das setzte natürlich entweder Mord oder Grabräuberei voraus. Und Harry tendierte stark zu Letzterem.

Warum man einen Widergänger mit Knochen stoppen konnte war eigentlich eine simple Erklärung. Die Knochen, aus denen Leben gewichen war, induzierten Tod in den Fressinstinkt und machten dem Widergänger Glauben er habe bereits viel Leben konsumiert und seien Teil des ‚Systems' geworden. Folglich schaltete sich der Hunger ab und ein Widergänger konnte wie ein normaler Mensch leben solange er die Knochen bei sich trug.

Harry hatte sich den Basiliskenzahn damals in den Bauch gerammt um dem toten Gegenstand etwas seiner eigenen Natur einzuimpfen. Nur deswegen und wegen der schwachen Verbindung durch das Gift und Blut hatte es überhaupt funktioniert.

Der junge Nekromant lächelte. Er war mit der derzeitigen Situation eigentlich zufrieden. Sah man von der Sache mit den Menschenknochen ab. Aber das würde er auch noch auf die Reihe kriegen.

Er rollte sich aus seiner Seitenlage auf den Rücken und sprang auf die Füße. Das junge Mädchen von vielleicht vierzehn Jahren, das sich im Nachbargarten sonnte, sah zu ihm herüber und wurde feuerrot im Gesicht. Wie auch nicht?

Harry hatte erneut an Größe und äußerlichem Alter zugelegt. Für einen nicht ganz Dreizehnjährigen sah er verdammt stark nach einem jungen Erwachsenen aus. Er schien um die neunzehn Jahre alt zu sein und hatte bereits eine stolze Größe von 1,83 m erreicht. Sein Gesicht war noch immer das seines Vaters auch wenn es weicher war und noch immer diese malerische Klarheit besaß.

Seine einst wilden, kurzen Haare waren in die Länge gewachsen, aber noch immer wild und bestimmten ihre Richtung selbst. Der Pony war die Stelle, an der die Haare am Kürzesten waren und reichten ihm bis zur Nasenspitze. Es folgten die beiden Strähnen links und recht seines Gesichts, die ihm bis unters Kinn fielen. Der Rest seiner Haare fiel über seine Schultern bis zu seinen Schulterblättern.

Wegen seines Wachstumsschubs hatten die Dursleys für ihn zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben Kleider kaufen müssen. Nun ja. Es war Petunia, die entschied er konnte nicht länger Dudleys alte Klamotten tragen. Sie hatte ihn eingepackt und war mit ihm per Bus nach London gefahren um ihn einzukleiden.

Viele Klamotten waren es nicht geworden, da Harry nach dem zweiten Laden sagte er habe keine Lust mehr. Petunia hatte regelrecht Spaß daran gehabt ihn von einem Qutfit ins Nächste zu stecken. Aber es hatte ihn auch gefreut, dass sich seine Tante um ihn kümmerte. Einen Moment hatte es gegeben, in dem Petunia ihn so fröhlich angelacht hatte dass sie ihrer kleinen Schwester auf einmal so ähnlich sah wie nie zuvor. So völlig ohne Zwang und vollkommen froh.

Seit Anfang der Ferien verstand er sich besser mit seiner Tante. Sie kümmerte sich auf einmal wirklich um ihn auch wenn sie ihn immer noch für Arbeit einspannte. Wie zum Beispiel das Mithelfen beim Kochen. Aber das war auch angenehmer geworden und machte ihm Spaß.

Harry lächelte dem Mädchen zu und winkte kurz ehe er ins Haus ging. Drinnen angekommen ging er in Richtung Küche und steckte seine Hände in seine Hosentaschen und erstarrte. Irritiert zog er seine Hände wieder heraus und begann seine Taschen abzutasten. Alle.

Der Basiliskenzahn war weg. Er sprintete in den Garten, zurück zu dem Fleck an dem er bis vor kurzem geschlafen hatte. Wenn er schlief, dann wortwörtlich wie ein Toter. Konnte er den Zahn verloren haben? Doch nirgends lag der zehn Zentimeter lange Zahn. Seine ‚Lebensversicherung' war weg!

Harry drehte sich unter dem verwirrten Blick der Nachbarin wieder um und raste ins Haus zurück und die Treppe hinauf. Hatte er ihn in seinem Zimmer vergessen? Er brauchte nicht lange zu suchen um zu einem Ergebnis zu kommen, schließlich war sein Zimmer aufgeräumt, was er aus genau dem Grund des möglichen Verlustes tat. Er verspürte ‚Hunger'. Der Zahn war weg!

Der Nekromant eilte ins Erdgeschoss zurück und wurde im Esszimmer von einer verwirrten Petunia empfangen. „Harry? Was ist los?"

„Ich hab den Zahn verloren!" Verzweifelt setzte sich Harry auf einen Stuhl und versteckte sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

„Das Ding, das du aus der Schule mitgebracht hast? Normalerweise hast du es immer bei dir." Petunia setzte sich neben ihn.

„Genau den. Ich weis aber nicht, wo ich ihn verloren haben könnte. Ich war mir allerdings sicher, dass ich ihn mit in den Garten genommen habe. Bevor ich eingeschlafen bin hatte ich ihn doch noch in der Hand."

Petunia dachte nach. „Dudley war kurz draußen im Garten bevor er mit seinen Freunden weg ist. Er hatte allerdings nichts bei sich als er sich von mir verabschiedete. Das war vor fast einer Stunde."

„Garten!" Harry sprang auf und rannte in den Garten und dort zum Zaun. „Hey du!"

„Huh?" Das Mädchen im Nachbargarten schrak auf und starrte ihn an. „Ja?"

„Ich hab was für mich wertvolles verloren, vielleicht kannst du mir helfen." Der verzweifelte Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht war genug um das Mädchen zu überreden. „Wie lange liegst du schon draußen?"

„Etwas über einer Stunde, warum?"

„Als ich geschlafen habe hast du da einen Kerl bemerkt, der in den Garten kam?"

„Einen?" Ein angeekelter Ausdruck erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. „Aus dem Haus kam die fette Wurst, die sich dein Cousin schimpft und über den Zaun drei weitere Typen. Dein Cousin und ein andere Kerl haben versuch mit mir zu flirten und die anderen Beiden haben dich aus der Nähe angestarrt und sind dann mit etwas davon gerannt. Die Beiden anderen sind dann auch gleich verschwunden."

Harrys Gesicht verlor alle Verzweiflung und wurde von purem Entsetzen erfüllt. Sie hatten den Zahn gestohlen! Sie hatten ihn verdammt! Seine Hände gruben sich in das Holz des Zauns und er senkte seinen Blick ungläubig dessen, was er gerade erfahren hatte.

Eine Hand legte sich sanft auf seine. „Alles in Ordnung? Was frag ich da eigentlich? Dir wurde etwas Wichtiges gestohlen."

Harry sah dem jungen Mädchen ins Gesicht und schenkte ihr ein dankbares und trauriges Lächeln. „Danke für deine Hilfe."

„Mein Name ist Mary. Mary Rayson. Sag mir bescheid, wenn du deinen Glücksbringer wieder hast." Sie lächelte ihn sanft an und lies ihn los.

„Danke noch mal. Ich wünsch dir was." Harry eilte zurück ins Haus den leicht verletzten Blick von Mary ignorierend. Er bekam immer mehr ‚Hunger'.

Drinnen erwartete ihn Petunia. „Hast du den Zahn gefunden?"

„Nein. Mary meinte Dudleys Freunde hätten ihn gestohlen." Der Nekromant massierte seine Schläfe. „Was mach ich nur?"

„Ich werde Dudley sagen, er soll dir den Zahn zurückbringen soll. Du solltest ihn spätestens Morgen wieder haben." Seine Tante lächelte in aufmunternd an.

„Das ist vielleicht nicht früh genug.", mummelte Harry schwach.

Er starrte auf den Boden. Ihm blieb nicht viel Zeit! Wo war das nächste Leichenhaus oder der nächste Friedhof. Er brauchte eine Leiche! Und zwar schnell. Wann er die Selbstbeherrschung verlor konnte er nicht sagen. Aber es war wohl nicht mehr allzu lang bis dahin.

„Harry? Deine Haare werden grau!", stellte Petunia fest und Harrys Augen weiteten sich. Etwas tropfte auf den Boden. „Harry? Alles in Ordnung?"

Petunia trat näher und berührte Harry an beiden Schultern damit er aufsah. Dann erstarrte sie. Schmerz zuckte durch ihre Brust und sie sah verwirrt nach unten. Erstaunt stellte sie fest, dass Harrys rechte Hand in ihrer Brust steckte. Blut lief über seinen Arm und ihren Bauch. Sie sah wieder auf und begegnete diesmal den Augen ihres Neffen.

Seine Augen leuchteten in blutigem Rot. Wahnsinn und eine düstere Vorfreude stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben und es war ihr sofort klar, dass sie ihren Tod in die Augen starrte.

Ein gurgelndes Geräusch entkam ihrer Kehle als Harry seine Hand wieder aus ihrer Brust zog und sie stolperte zurück. Sie stieß gegen die Wand und rutschte zu Boden. Sie spürte kaum Schmerz. Alles wurde in ihrer Verwirrung ertränkt. Schwer atmend und unter großer Anstrengung hob sie ihre rechte Hand zu ihrer Brust. Etwas fehlte. Ihr wurde schwindlig.

Mühsam hob sie den Kopf und sah in Harrys Augen. Gerade noch sah sie wie etwas Blutiges, das wahrscheinlich einmal ihr Herz gewesen war, vollends in seinem Mund verschwand. Er schluckte es ohne zu kauen und leckte sich die Lippen. Dann kam er auf sie zu. Was dann passierte bekam sie nicht mehr mit. Tot sackte sie endgültig zu Boden.

Harry oder besser was von ihm übrig war blieb stehen. Seine Beute war weg. Erinnerungen und Gefühle zogen an seinem inneren Auge vorbei. Das Leben seiner Tante spuckte durch seinen Kopf, doch er beachtete es nicht. Er hatte noch immer ‚Hunger'. Nur seine nächste Beute zählte.

Und eben jene Beute kam aus freien Stücken zu ihm. Zwei Auroren, die beauftragt wurden die Störung bei Harry Potters Spur zu überprüfen, erschienen im Esszimmer. Die Spur hatte auf einen kritischen Lebenszustand hingewiesen, da die Magie versuchte ihren Besitzer zu retten.

Einer der Auroren wusste gar nicht wie ihm Geschah. Er war direkt neben Harry appariert und bekam sofort dessen blutige Hand in die Brust gerammt. Mit einem Tritt gegen die Kehle wurde er zurückgeschleudert und sein Herz aus der Brust gerissen, welches sofort in Harrys Mund verschwand.

In dem Moment, in dem der Auror auf dem Boden aufkam war er bereits tot und sein Leben zog vor Harrys innerem Auge vorbei. Wieder schenkte dieser den Erinnerungen keine Beachtung.

Der zweite Auror griff an. Er hatte viel erwartet als er hierher kam. Aber keinen Widergänger. Inferi waren wahrscheinlicher anzutreffen als ein Widergänger. Obwohl… Man konnte einen Widergänger kaum von Menschen unterscheiden. Sie waren perfekte untote Menschen, die nur durch ihre Fresssucht erkennbar waren. Und die war angeblich abschaltbar.

Dennoch war nur ein Nekromant in der Lage einen Widergänger zu schaffen und deren Volk war vor mehreren hundert Jahren ausgerottet worden. Heute lernten Auroren nur noch in der Theorie über Nekromanten und Widergänger. Beide waren gefährliche Spezies. Nekromanten konnten dank eines natürlichen Schutzschilds sogar die Unverzeihlichen blocken, wenn sie sich konzentrierten. Widergänger hingegen bestachen durch übermenschliche Kraft und Schnelligkeit.

Ein Fluch traf Harry in den Rücken und er bis auf des Herz in seinem Mund. Während eine Hälfte in seinem Magen landete, fiel die andere zu Boden und der Widergänger-Nekromant verlor sofort sein Interesse. Wütend drehte er sich zu seiner ungeduldigen Beute, die die Frechheit besaß sich zu wehren.

Mit entsetzen stellte der Auror fest, dass sein explosiver Feuerfluch zwar die Kleidung des Widergängers zerrissen hatte die Haut darunter aber unverletzt war. Das war kein gewöhnlicher Widergänger. Er wollte einen weiteren Fluch feuern doch da erstarrte er als sich eine Hand in seinen Bauch rammte und wieder entfernt wurde.

Der Auror viel zu Boden und übergab sich. Ungläubig sah er auf und begriff in Entsetzen, dass der Widergänger sich für den Fluch offenbar rächen wollte indem er ihn langsam aß. Fliehen war nicht mehr möglich da Apparieren Kraft kostete, die er nichtmehr hatte. Er grinste. Wenn er jetzt sterben würde, dann nicht als Futter für ein untotes Wesen. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sich selbst. „Avada Kedavra."

Zorn wallte in Harry auf als sein Futter sich doch tatsächlich selber tötete. Ein weiteres Leben zog vor seinen Augen vorbei, doch er interessierte sich mehr für den panischen Aufschrei von draußen. Dann stürmte eine weitere Person ins Esszimmer.

„Was zum…?!" Zwei Worte schafften es aus der Kehle des Fremden bevor Harry auf dessen Brust landete und sie Gemeinsam auf einem Beistelltisch landeten.

Diesmal würde ihm seine Beute nicht entkommen. In keiner Weise. Das Herz war zuerst dran. Und so verschwand das Organ in sekundenschnell erneut im Rachen des Widergängers.

Gerade als er sich an die restlichen Organe machen wollte hauchte der Fremde auch schon sein Leben aus. „Ha…rry…"

Wieder zog ein Leben vor Harrys innerem Auge vorbei. Doch diesmal waren die Gefühle stark. Immer und immer wieder tauchten zwei Wörter auf. ‚Verräter' und ‚Harry'. Wer der Verräter war wusste er nicht, aber er wusste wer Harry war. Er war Harry. Harry!

Harrys Augen weiteten sich als er wieder zu Besinnung kam. Unter ihm lag ein Mann, den er aus dem Fernsehen kannte. Sirius Black, ein angeblicher Massenmörder. Aber Harry wusste es besser. Er hatte Sirius Leben gesehen und die Tränen, die aus seinen toten Augen rannten.

Tränen stiegen auch in Harry auf. Was hatte er getan? Was nur? Petunia, die beiden Auroren… sein Pate. Was hatte er nur getan? Unaufhaltsam liefen seine Tränen und er legte seine Stirn auf der Brust seines Patenonkels ab. Er weinte was nur ging.

***********************************RIP**********************************

Es war Nacht und Peter Pettigrew war nervös. Sirius Black war aus Askaban ausgebrochen. Er war wahrscheinlich schon auf dem Weg hierher. Diese Reise nach Ägypten, die den Weasleys ein Foto im Tagespropheten eingebracht hatte, brachte ihm nun Unheil. Wie war Black nur an eine Zeitung gekommen? Wie hatte er ihn erkannt? Warum zum Teufel hatte er sich selbst abbilden lassen? Er musste weg

Peter wuselte in Rattenform durch den Fuchsbau. Bevor er das Haus verließ verwandelte er sich wieder in seine menschliche Gestallt und sah sich drinnen wie draußen um. Dann öffnete er die Tür, trat nach draußen und schloss die Tür wieder.

Dann war er wieder eine Ratte und hoppelte durch das hohe Gras davon. Er musste sich ein neues Versteck suchen ohne entdeckt zu werden. Am Besten eine andere Familie mit finanziellen Problemen. Die würden ein magisches Haustier umsonst sicher zu schätzen wissen.

Plötzlich tauchte ein Fuß direkt vor der Ratte auf. Erschrocken sah Peter auf. Er folgte dem Anblick der schwarzen Lederstiefel nach oben. Darin steckte eine schwarze Stoffhose und darüber ein langes, lockeres Sweatshirt mit weitem Halsausschnitt. Die weiße Farbe stand im Kontrast zu seinen Schuhen und der Hose, während es perfekt zu den schneeweißen Haaren passte. Es war nicht Sirius Black dennoch war ihm das Gesicht seltsam bekannt.

Rote Augen sahen gefährlich leuchtend auf ihn hinab und das Lächeln war unheimlich mordlustig freundlich. „Bist du Peter Pettigrew?"

Peter schrak zurück. Woher wusste der Kerl das? Wer war das?

„Hallo Peter. Es mich dich kennen zu lernen. Ich bin… dein Tod.", flüsterte der Kerl und bückte sich nach der Ratte.

Ich hatte gesagt, dass es Blutig wird. Ob es nun Eklig war überlass ich euch. Außerdem hab ich mich davon abgehalten genauer auf die Verletzungen oder die Verunreinigung des Zimmers einzugehen. Ich hab die Geschichte ja für P-16 angegeben.

Kapitel 4 heißt „Knochenkönig". Dumbledor, Snape und Madam Pomfrey suchen nach Harry und ich kläre ein paar Punkte über Nekromanten und „das Buch" auf.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen

Lg Tayel


	5. Kapitel 04: Knochenkönig

Kapitel 04: Knochenkönig

„Sei gewarnt, du Wanderer finsterster Nacht.

Mit diesem Buch ist dir Unheil zugedacht.

Beschreitest du den Weg ein einz'ges Mal.

Erwarte wenig Freud, doch sehr viel Qual.

Die Toten du zu deinen Freunden machst.

Du, der du die Bande mit der Welt zerbrachst.

Sei gewarnt, du Wanderer, der du verflucht.

Wer Leben schafft, wird heimgesucht."

Albus Dumbledore stand inmitten des Esszimmers, das vor wenigen Stunden zum Vorhof der Hölle geworden war. Der gesamte Raum war von einem Teppich aus Blut bedeckt. Drei Leichen waren im Haus der Dursleys gefunden worden und Harry verschwunden.

Das Schreckensbild, das die Drei gaben, war vor allem einer Tatsache zu verdanken. Herausgerissene Organe waren Charakteristiken, die auf eine ausgerottete Schreckensgestallt aus Gruselgeschichten der Zauberwelt und gleichsam der Muggelwelt hinwies. Ein Widergänger war in dem Haus gewesen hatte erst Petunia Dursley und dann die Auroren getötet. Harry war, glaubte man der „Spur", ebenfalls tot. Aber seine Leiche konnte nicht gefunden werden.

Irritierend waren für den Schulleiter zwei weitere Dinge, die die Ministeriumsleute als belanglos abwiesen. Zum Einen waren da Harrys fehlende Besitztümer, zum Anderen der zerstörte, blutige Beistelltisch.

Warum sollte jemand einen toten Jungen und seinen Besitz entführen? Dumbledore verstand es nicht, auch wenn das Ministerium es bereits auf Sirius Black schob, dessen Anwesenheit gemeldet wurde. Allerdings bezweifelte der Schulleiter, dass es Sirius war.

Der zweite Punkt, der zerstörte Beistelltisch, war der Grund für seinen Zweifel. Ein Analysezauber hatte gereicht um festzustellen, dass es sich um Sirius' eigenes Blut handelte. Und aus der Menge zu schließen auch Sirius' Todesbett.

Doch wo war Harry? Wenn er nicht tot war, wie wurde die Spur entfernt? Wer hatte sie entfernt? Wieso wurde er entführt? Zumindest auf letztere Frage gab es viele Antworten. Aber Dumbledore erinnerte sich, an Harrys seltsames Verhalten nach der Sache mit der Kammer des Schreckens.

Er war häufig müde und erschöpft gewesen und hatte auch über die Ereignisse im inneren der Kammer vorsichtig gesprochen. Es war nur ihm, Poppy und Severus aufgefallen, aber Harry war sehr vorsichtig gewesen mit dem was er gesagte hatte. Er hatte immer ausweichend geantwortet, wenn es um Tom Riddles Tagebuch ging.

Harry hatte gesagt, er habe den Basilisk erschlagen indem er ihm das Schwert in den Rachen stieß und dann hatte er Ginny gerettet. Das Tagebuch selbst oder was damit geschehen war erwähnte er nie. Auch woher er seine Verletzungen hatte war nicht allzu überzeugen. Dennoch bestätigte Poppy selbst den Anämie-Anfall, der die Stichwunde an Arm und Bauch angeblich verschuldet hatte.

Dumbledore sah zurück zu den drei Leichen und dem verstörten Dudley, der in der Ecke kauerte, und seinem Vater, der Fassungslos auf den kalten Körper seiner Frau starrte. Sie lag friedlich auf dem Sofa drapiert da und wäre es nicht wegen der Wunde in der Brust könnte man meinen sie schliefe nur. Jemand hatte ihren Tod bedauert.

Die beiden Auroren hatten weniger Glück. Während einer sicher von dem Widergänger getötet wurde, leicht festzustellen am fehlenden Herz, hatte der Andere seine Leber verloren und sich anschließend selbst getötet, um nicht qualvoll aufgefressen zu werden. Beiden Auroren wurden nach dem Tod von jeder Hand der kleine Finger samt zweier Handwurzelknochen entfernt. Was wollte man nur mit so was?

Dumbledore musste nachforschen, mehr herausfinden. Und er würde mit dem weißen Pulver auf dem Tisch beginnen, das wie ein Handabdruck wirkte. Es war der einzige konkrete Hinweis.

***************************RIP*******************************

„Warum Deutschland, Albus?", fragte Poppy als sie dem Schulleiter, ein Jahr später, nachts durch eine kleine Stadt folgte.

„Weil ich glaube, dass Harry hier ist.", antwortete Dumbledore mit einem traurigen Lächeln.

„Albus, du suchst seit einem Jahr nach ihm. Hast du die Hoffnung nie aufgegeben?" Auch Snape war dem Vorhaben gegenüber zweifelnd eingestellt.

„Nie, nein. Die Kobolde haben es bestätigt. Harrys Spur mag an jenem Tag erloschen sein, aber er ist nicht gestorben."

„Und was ist mit Black?"

Der Schulleiter überquerte eine Brücke, die über Zuggleise führte, ging den kleinen Hügel hinauf und über eine Straße. „Er sollte auch hier sein. Er ist begnadigt worden nachdem man Peter Pettigrews mit den Erinnerungen gefunden hatte. Sie wurden von Erinnerungstechnikern überprüft und als unverändert vorgelegt. Außerdem konnte man aus seinem Zustand erkennen, dass er von derselben Person getötet wurde, die auch Petunia Dursley und die beiden Auroren umgebracht hatte. Auch ihm fehlten beide kleinen Finger bis zur Handwurzel."

„Ich habe davon gehört. Das Einzige, was an Peter Pettigrews Leiche angeblich heil war, war sein Gesicht. Der Rest soll derart zerrissen und verunstaltet gewesen sein, dass man nicht mal mehr erkennen konnte, dass der Körper einst menschlich war." Poppy schauderte ob der Vorstellung. Der Zustand von Pettigrews Leiche war nicht veröffentlicht worden, aber das er tot war und Sirius Black unschuldig ist war erwiesen worden.

„Schlimmer Poppy." Albus Blick wurde bedauernd. „Es stimmt zwar, was du über seinen Zustand weist, allerdings war er noch am Leben, als man ihn fand. Man weiß nicht genau was ihn in diesem Zustand am Leben erhielt. Aber er hatte grausam Schmerzen und wer auch immer ihm das angetan hat, hat ihn schlimmer büßen lassen als jeder andere Todesser es je hat. Er hat es noch geschafft ein Geständnis unter Veritaserum herauszudrücken und ist dann gestorben."

Snape und Madam Pomfrey wurden für einen Moment still. Wer würde der Ratte etwas derart Grausames antun? Wer auch immer es war musste Peter abgründig gehasst haben und seine Rache offenbar genossen haben.

„Was will jemand mit einem Haufen abgeschnittener Finger?", fragte der Tränkemeister schließlich um das Thema zu wechseln.

„Einen Widergänger zähmen?", fragte der alte Zauberer rhetorisch.

„Du meinst es war der Nekromant selbst? Warum sollte der Mr. Black helfen? Oder Harry? War er es, der Peter das antat." Madam Pomfrey schien verwirrt und bestürzt.

„Es ist einfacher als ihr glaubt." Dumbledore blieb am Fuß einer Steintreppe stehen und sah nach oben. Die Treppe teilte sich nach Links und Rechts ermöglichte den Blick auf eine Wand mit einer vergitterten Marienstatue. Darüber erhob sich eine große Kirche aus roten Ziegeln mit einem angebauten Kloster.

„Was ist das hier?", fragte Madam Pomfrey.

„Ein Kloster, Poppy." Der Direktor zog einen Spiegel aus seinem Umhang. „Ein Männerkloster um genau zu sein."

„Und hier ist Harry?"

„Im Moment nicht. Aber er war hier. Er und Sirius. Sie scheinen sich schon lange hier aufzuhalten. Vielleicht seit ihrem Verschwinden."

„Warum ausgerechnet hier?" Snapes Augenbrauen rutschten zusammen. „Und warum versteckt er sich überhaupt? Black ist rehabilitiert worden und Potter ist so oder so der Held."

Dumbledore seufzte und berührte ein paar Punkte am Rand des Spiegels. „Ihr wisst, dass Harry vor einem Jahr nach der Widergängerattacke verschwunden ist. Es ist stark anzunehmen, dass der Nekromant, der diesen schuf auch vor Ort war. Also habe ich über Nekromanten und Widergänger nachgeforscht und erstaunliches herausgefunden.… Hm. Wir müssen ein Stückchen weiter in den Südosten. Kommt mit."

Damit apparierte der Schulleiter und die beiden Kollegen folgten nachdem sie sich einen verwirrten Blick zuwarfen. Sie tauchten auf einem kleinen umzäunten Rasen mit drei großen Bäumen wieder auf. Ein Stückchen nördlich von ihnen, durch das Blätterdach halb verdeckt entdeckten sie eine weitere große Kirche und daneben eine Kapelle. Albus war bereits auf dem Weg zur Kirche.

Erneut folgten die beiden Jüngeren ihrem Vorgesetzten und schlossen zu ihm auf. Als sie vor dem Eingang standen und Poppy schon ihren Mund öffnen wollte um etwas zu fragen kam von rechts ein freudiges Bellen.

Verwirrt sahen alle drei in die Richtung aus der ein großer, schwarzer und zotteliger Hund auf sie zusprang. Trotz der Dunkelheit waren die himmelblauen Augen und ein weiß-himmelblaues Halsband gut zu erkennen.

Dann lächelte Dumbledore und bückte sich, als der Hund vor ihm war, um ihn zu streicheln. „Lange nicht gesehen, Sirius."

Sirius… In Snapes und Poppys Kopf gefror alles zu Eis und sie brauchten einige Augenblicke um die Information zu verarbeiten. „Das ist Black?!"

Verwirrt ließ der Schulleiter von dem Animagus ab und richtete sich auf. „Ja. Sirius war schon zu Schulzeiten der Animagie fähig."

Gleichzeitig nahm der Hund menschliche Gestalt an und grinste das Lehrerduo spöttisch an. Er sah jung aus. Jünger als erwartet. Sirius wirkte nicht wie ein Mann, der knappe zwölf Jahre in Askaban eingesessen hatte. Weder ausgemergelt noch schwach oder gar wahnsinnig. Er glich eher einem durchtrainierten, lebensfrohen Mann, der in Ruhe seine Zwanziger genoss. Seine Harre waren kurz und sahen aus als hätte der Wind darüber gefegt und sein Teint ließ darauf schließen, dass er sich viel im Freien aufhielt und er wirkte frisch wie der junge Morgen.

Gekleidet war er in einer schwarzen, kurzen Hose und einem weißen Muskelshirt. Zusätzlich trug er mehrere Armreife und Kettchen an beiden Handgelenken. Am Hals trug er eine lange, feingliedrige Kette mit einem seltsamen Pentagramm und Etwas, das verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit dem Hundehalsband von vorher hatte, nur enger und in schwarz. Außerdem hatte sich Black nicht die Mühe gemacht Schuhe anzuziehen.

„Lange nicht gesehen, Schniefelus.", neckte der äußerlich junge Mann in seiner kindischen Natur.

Eines von Snapes Augenbrauen zuckte unkontrolliert. „Zwölf Jahre Askaban und du hast deinen Kopf noch immer nur dazu, dass es dir nicht in den Hals regnet."

„Zumindest sieht mein Kopf nicht aus, als würde ich dort Algen züchten.", konterte Sirius und seine Gesichtszüge bekamen etwas gefährlich Animalisches.

„Sirius, Severus, bitte." Dumbledore trat zwischen die beiden ewigen Kontrahenten. „Wir sind nicht hier um uns zu schreiten. Sirius, wir wollten Harry treffen."

„Der ist in Nekropolis.", grinste Sirius und ging in die Richtung davon, aus der er gekommen war.

„Nekropolis?!" Poppy schloss genau wie ihre männlichen Kollegen nahe zu dem Animagus auf. „Eine Stadt der Toten? So was gibt es?"

„Ist hier ein Eingang zum Reich der Toten?", fragte auch der Zaubertrankmeister.

„Eigentlich ist die Antwort sehr offensichtlich." Sirius ging auf einem Kiesweg auf die andere Seite der Kirche und vor den Zauberern erstreckte sich ein Friedhof. Ein ziemlich großer Friedhof wenn man bedachte, dass er von einem Dorf umschlossen wurde. „Ihr wisst doch sicher was ein Karner ist, oder?"

Die Medi-Hexe nickte. „Ein Beinhaus. Dort wurden besonders im Mittelalter Gebeine gesammelt. Heute gibt es kaum noch welche, selten sind sie gut erhalten oder gar noch mit wenigen Gebeinen gefüllt.… Es gibt hier einen Karner, der den Eingang zum Reich der Toten bildet?"

„Nö." Sirius blieb vor der Aussegnungshalle des Friedhofs stehen wo einige Stufen nach oben, die Anderen rechts daneben nach unten führten. Er deutete die Stufen nach unten. „Willkommen in Nekropolis!"

Alle drei Zauberer erstarrten. So etwas hatte noch nie einer von ihnen je gesehen und sie traten näher. Sie gingen sogar die Stufen hinunter und sprachen einen Lumos um besser zu sehen. Unter der Aussegnungshalle befand sich ein Gewölbe, das sorgfältig mit einer altmodischen aber stabilen Gittertür verschlossen war. Und in eben jenem Gewölbe lagen sie. Knapp aus der Reichweite eines jeden, der zu neugierig wurde.

Totenschädel. Das ganze Gewölbe war bis zur hinteren Wand, die kaum sichtbar war, voll mit Totenschädeln. Es war unheimlich. Unheimlich und faszinierend zugleich. Nie hatten sie so viele Schädel auf einmal gesehen. Es mussten hunderte sein. Vielleicht sogar an die Tausend.

„Sind die echt?", fragte Snape dümmlich.

„Ja. Sie sind alle echt.", meinte eine neue Stimme ruhig und die drei Zauberer fuhren herum. „Die Gebeine im anderen Gewölbeteil sind auch echt. Allerdings ist bei denen die genaue Anzahl nicht bekannt."

Neben Sirius stand ein junger Mann, der sie mit einem offenen und freundlichen Gesichtsausdruck zu ihnen hinab sah während seine linke Hand in Richtung des zweiten Gewölbes deutete. Er hatte schneeweißes, wildes Haar, das ihm an der längsten Stelle in die Mitte des Rückens reichte und das er versuchte mit einem kunstvollen weißen Haarreif zu bändigen. Seine Augen waren blutrot und sein Gesicht wie ein Portrait. Gekleidet war er in einer schwarzen Mönchskutte und einen Umhang unter dem ein weißer, kunstvoller Rosenkranz hervor sah. An den Fingern befanden sich knochenweiße Ringe.

„Wer…?" Poppy hob den Zauberstab falls sie sich verteidigen musste, aber dieses Gesicht. Es war ihr so bekannt doch gleichzeitig konnte sie es nicht einordnen und es war als würde ihr Magie in Panik schreien sie solle verschwinden.

„Wie Sirius schon sagte, willkommen in Nekropolis." Der Weißhaarige lächelte sie an und kam zu ihnen vor die Totenschädelhölle hinab.

„Das ist Nekropolis?" Snape sah zurück auf die Schädel. „Wenn man Nekropolis hört erwartet man irgendwie eine Stadt."

„Ist das keine? Dieser Friedhof ist Nekropolis, die Stadt der Toten. Einen Friedhof find ich persönlich ziemlich passend."

„Deswegen kamst du hierher, nicht wahr? Wegen der Knochen.", stellte Dumbledore fest und sah den Mann durchdringen an.

„Ja. Deswegen kam ich und störte die Totenruhe… Dennoch hab ich nicht einen Totenschädel angerührt. Die Gebeine… Ja an denen hab ich mich bedient, aber die Schädel.… Sind sie nicht wunderschön." Er sah mit einem fast verliebten Blick auf die Ansammlung an Totenschädel.

„Faszinierend ohne Zweifel. Aber deswegen sind wir nicht gekommen."

„Sie sind wegen ‚Harry' hier, Abel.", mischte sich Sirius ein und sprang mit einem schwachen Satz auf das Dach des Karners.

„In der Tat das sind wir.", schmunzelte der Schulleiter während Poppy Sirius ansahen wie ein Auto. Snape tat das nur nicht, weil es sein Stolz ihm verbot.

„Und was wollt ihr von ihm?", fragte Abel mit einem freundlichen Lächel, sehr wohl wissend was der Älteste wollte.

„Ihn heim holen. Ihn und Sirius. Dort ist nach wie vor ein Platz für euch und niemand braucht etwas zu erfahren. Nicht darüber was ihr seid oder… wer."

„Wie sind sie dahinter gekommen, Professor? Waren die Spuren nicht gut genug verwischt?", witzelte der Mönchskuttenträger. Er hatte seine Spuren nie verwischt. Er hatte eher absichtlich überall welche hinterlassen bzw. sich einfach nicht darum gekümmert ob sie gefunden wurden.

„Es war nicht einfach, allein aus dem Grund, dass ich mich der Idee verweigerte du könntest es gewesen sein. Das Pulver, das du bei den Dursleys zurückließt war etwas, was niemand je zuvor sah und daher eine Sackgasse also musste ich über einen anderen Weg beginnen." Dumbledore begann zu erklären.

„Ich musste alle Möglichkeiten für die Identität des Nekromanten einbeziehen, auch die, die mir nicht gefielen. Was dich am Meisten verriet war Petunia Dursley und die Tatsache, dass ‚Harry' verschwand aber nicht starb. Obwohl, starb ist inkorrekt. Schließlich ist er Untot. Er war der Widergänger, der vor einem Jahr Petunia, die beiden Auroren und Sirius ermordete. Also habe ich mich auf Harry konzentriert."

„Harry ist ein Widergänger?!" Snape und Madam Pomfrey waren beide gleichsam geschockt. „Seit wann?! Wieso?!"

„Meine Annahme. Seit dem Tag, an dem er für Ginny in der Kammer des Schreckens starb."

Abel seufzte gelangweilt. „Sie hätten Detektiv und nicht Lehrer werden sollen, Professor. Wäre sicher interessant geworden. Also woher wussten sie es?"

„Ich hatte es lange Zeit ignoriert. In seinem ersten Jahr ist Harry in die verbotene Abteilung eingebrochen um Informationen über einen bestimmten Zauberer zu erhalten. Dabei fiel ihm durch Zufall ein ‚Buch des Erwachens' in die Hände." Der Direktor sah in den klaren Sternenhimmel hinauf.

„Ein ‚Buch des Erwachens'?" Entsetzen spiegelte sich in Madam Pomfreys Augen wieder. „Die gibt es noch? Ich dachte, sie wurden eingezogen und vernichtet."

„Du kennst Hogwarts, Poppy. Und diese Bücher haben Bewusstsein. Solange sie nicht von ihrem ‚Besitzer' aufgegeben werden können sie nicht gefunden werden."

„Für alle die es nicht wissen, was ist ein ‚Buch des Erwachens'?" Sirius, Snape und Abel wirkten gleichermaßen verwirrt.

„Vor vielen Jahrhunderten schuf ein verfolgtes magisches Volk spezielle Bücher, die die Fähigkeit besaßen aus dem Blut ihrer Besitzer zu lesen. Sie ‚lasen' im Blut und sahen, ob es irgendwo rezessive Gene von nichtmenschlichen Völkern gab und speicherten alle für ihren Besitzer relevanten Informationen in ihren Seiten ab.

Das Volk wollte somit einer Ausrottung ihrer eigenen Art und den Verlust ihrer Fähigkeiten vorbeugen. Was gut funktionierte da die Bücher nicht nur die Informationen auslasen sondern auch die Person mit einer Art Virus infizierte, der jemanden auf die versteckten Gene polte und ihn zu eben dem machte, was vor vielen Generationen seine Blutbahn kreuzte."

„Soll heißen, Potter hatte nicht menschlich Vorfahren." Snape sah grimmig zu dem interessierten weißhaarigen Mann. „Und weiter?"

„Nun… Solange Harry dieses Buch nicht freiwillig zurückgab, hätte das Buch sich auch nicht von ihm trennen lassen. Wir alle haben beobachtet, wie Harry sich nach seinem ersten Anämie-Anfall verändert hatte. Sein Körper hatte begonnen sich der versteckten Natur anzupassen. Das hatte die Anfälle zur Folge. Das menschlich Blut war für seinen Organismus ungeeignet."

„Das heißt, er hat ein schnell alterndes Volk in seiner Linie." Madam Pomfrey war ein Licht aufgegangen. „Eines, das innerhalb von nur wenigen Jahren zur Bestform alterte. Deswegen hat Harry innerhalb eines Jahres so an erwachsenem Verhalten und Denken gewonnen."

„In der Tat. Ich kann dir auch genau sagen zu welchem Volk er gehört. Innerhalb des Jahres, in dem sich das Buch in Harrys Besitz befand lernte er alles, was seinem ‚Volk' zu Eigen war. Alles, was in ihrer Natur lag. Was sie ausmachte und sogar ihre Denkweise. Er sieht nichts schlechtes, in dem was er tut."

„Was genau soll daran schlecht sein?" Abel sah irgendwie verletzt und enttäuscht aus.

„Ich bin nicht hier her gekommen um mich über das Für und Wider der Nekromantie zu streiten, Harry." Dumbledore sah seinen ehemaligen Schüler ernst an.

„Harry?" Madam Pomfrey sah den weißhaarigen, jungen Mann verdutzt an. „Das ist Harry? Und… wieso Nekromantie?"

„Die Nekromantie bekam ihren bitteren Beigeschmack erst, als sich Menschen in den Künsten versuchten. Aber allein von ihrer Natur her war es normalmagischen Menschen nicht möglich etwas anderes als untotes Leben zu schaffen. Sie konnten nur die Hüllen wiederbeleben, aber nicht die Seele zurückrufen.

Das Volk, das Nekromantie ursprünglich gebrauchte, hatte, sagen wir, Zugriff auf das ‚System von Leben und Tod'. Sie verstanden die Zusammenhänge und dachten in mehr als nur drei Dimensionen. Kurzum, ihre spezielle Magie wie sie auch bei anderen nicht menschlichen Völkern auftritt erlaubt ihnen Leben und Tod zu manipulieren. Eine Person wiederzubeleben so wie sie vor dem Tod war, war ein Leichtes für sie. Heute würden wir dieses Volk als Nekromanten bezeichnen. Wie dieses Volk allerdings ursprünglich hieß konnte auch ich nicht herausfinden. Harry ist wahrscheinlich der letzte ‚lebende' Nachfahre."

Die anderen drei Zauberer sahen zum total desinteressierten Abel. Er wusste das mit den Hintergründen der Nekromantie schon. Aber genau wie Dumbledore war es ihm nicht möglich zu sagen wie sein eigenes Volk sich zu seiner Blütezeit bezeichnete. Es gab mehrere Namen, die ihnen die Menschen gaben von Engeln bis Dämonen, aber wie sein eigenes Volk sich genannt hatte wusste er nicht.

Selbst das Buch wusste es nicht. Es hatte wahrscheinlich nur die Art seiner Existenz, seine Kräfte, eingefangen und in für ihn verständliche Worte übersetzt. Und dieses Wort war in seiner Sprach nun mal Nekromant. Nicht mehr nicht weniger. Aber im Grunde war es ihm herzlich egal, als was man ihn bezeichnete. Mensch, Nekromant, Zauberer. Namen waren Schall und Rauch.

„Wenn er ein Nekromant ist, wie kann er Untot sein?", fragte Snape an den Schulleiter gewandt.

„Ginny starb in der Kammer. Zu dem Zeitpunkt wusste ich längst nicht alles über meine eigene neue Existenz, glaubte Nekromantie sei zu erlernen und nicht angeboren. Und ich gab ihr, naiver Weise, mein eigenes Leben. Allerdings war das Ritual auf mein eigenes ‚Volk' zugeschnitten und verboten es an Menschen zu praktizieren. Also wurde ich bestraft, indem ich verflucht wurde das zu stehlen, was ich… verschenkt hatte. Ich bin nicht untot im herkömmlichen Sinne eines Widergängers, ich bin zu ihrer Lebensweise verdammt.", antwortete Abel für den Ältesten. „Und Sirius deswegen auch."

„Black? Warum Black auch? Er wirkt zu meinem Bedauern nicht gerade sehr tot."

Sirius knurrte gefährlich, aber der Nekromant erklärte weiter. „Das Pulver, das Professor Dumbledore im Haus meiner Tante fand, haben doch sicher sie selbst analysiert Professor. Was genau ist ihnen aufgefallen?"

„Es ist hochgiftig und tödlich. Wenn das jedoch nicht wäre könnte man es verwenden um jedwede Krankheit oder Verletzung zu Heilen. Ähnlich den Phönixtränen."

„Dieses ‚Gift' ist in der Lage Leben zu geben, Schniefelus." Der Animagus hatte den Gesichtsausdruck eines lauernden Tieres. „Dieses Pulver spiegelt die Zwiespältigkeit von Abels Existenz wieder. Als Wanderer zwischen Leben und Tod."

„Genauer: Es bindet das Leben des Vergifteten an das Leben dessen, zu dem das Gift gehört. Sirius und ich sind also beide an mein Leben gebunden. Punktum, Sirius tut im Moment dasselbe wie ich und Pendelt.", meinte Abel mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln. „Auch wenn er menschlich ist."

„Und auch wenn ich menschlich bin besitze ich die Lebenserwartung eines Nekromanten." Sirius starrte Snape weiterhin lauernd an als würde er ihn wirklich als Beute oder dergleichen sehen.

„Wie hoch ist die Lebenserwartung bei einem Nekromanten durchschnittlich?", fragte Poppy vorsichtig.

„Kommt darauf an wie schnell ein Nekromant beschließt zu altern. Aber man kann mehrere tausend Jahre alt werden, wenn man will." Der Nekromant ging die Stufen wieder nach oben. „Also was wolltet ihr noch gleich?"

„Harry." Dumbledore trat vor. „Komm nach Hause. Wenn schon nicht als Harry Potter, dann als der, der du jetzt bist."

„Sie wollen das Knochengerüst wirklich mitnehmen, Professor?" Sirius sprang von Dach und landete neben seinem Patensohn.

„Er sieht nicht gerade dürr aus, Black. Hat der Tod dich deine Augen gekostet oder bist du von Geburt an blind?" Snape starrte den Animagus mit unverhohlenem Misstrauen und Boshaftigkeit an.

„Schon vergessen, Mr. Kopflos, Abel ist kein Mensch, deswegen ist die Zahl der Menschenknochen, die er trägt, exponentiell höher als die bei einem Menschen und sie wirken auch nur, weil er als Mensch geboren wurde und er eine Verbindung zu mir hat."

Snape wollte schon zurückkeifen als Abel sich einmischte. „Sirius hat Recht. Solange er nicht in meiner Nähe ist werde ich ohne eine hohe Anzahl von Knochen am Körper gefährlich für mein Umfeld. Er trägt einen großen Teil bei, damit ich ‚menschlich' bleibe."

„Ich würde euch eigentlich Beide gerne mitnehmen.", meinte Dumbledore. „Wie wäre es mit einer Ausbildung zum Heiler, Harry? In Hogwarts unter Madam Pomfrey? Deine Fähigkeiten währen dort sicher von großem Nutzen. Besonders dieses Jahr."

„Was haben sie nun schon wieder geplant?" Abel sah in den Himmel und schwieg lange.

Keiner sagte etwas. Alle wussten der nach dachte. Ob gehen, ob hier bleiben. Wollte er zurück an den Ort, den er sein Zuhause nannte? Oder wollte er hier bleiben, an dem Ort, an dem er der Menschheit am Ungefährlichsten war? An dem Ort, der auf ewig sein Gefängnis sein würde?

Abel schloss die Augen. ‚Er' war da. Weit weg, aber da. Voldemort war in England und ‚er' auch. Dorthin zu gehen und ‚ihn' zu finden war wahrscheinlich der einzige Weg den Fluch je zu brechen. Seit Sirius viele seiner animalischen Instinkte trug konnte Abel ihn spüren. Lange Zeit spürte er ihn nun im Nordwesten. So als würde der Andere nach ihm rufen. Was dieser unbewusst ja auch tat.

Warum dachte er überhaupt nach? „Nach Hause, wäre mal eine willkommene Abwechslung. Wann brechen wir auf?"

„Sobald wir uns bekannt gemacht haben.", lächelte Dumbledore erleichtert. „Ich bin Albus Dumbledore, Schulleiter von Hogwarts."

„Abel Luke Arkshayd, der letzte Nekromant." Abel nahm die ausgestreckte Hand des Direktors. „Auf gute Zusammenarbeit."

Ich nenne das ein Aufbaukapitel. Hier wurden einige Zusammenhänge erklärt und neue Fragen aufgeworfen, die ich gedenke in Zukunft zu beantworte. Wie z. B. weitere Unterschiede zwischen den Nekromanten und Menschen. Und die wahre Natur der Nekromanten.^^

Ich hoffe jeder von euch hat verstanden warum ich das Kapitel „Knochenkönig" getauft habe. Wenn nicht: Abel trät Unmengen an Knochen unter der Mönchskutte und da er auf einem Friedhof mit einem Karner voller Gebeine lebt ist er als Widergänger derjenige, der das Heft in der Hand hat. Hoch lebe der König!^^

Als ich vom Friedhof und dem Karner geschrieben habe hatte ich dieses mulmige Kribbeln am Rücken. Einen eiskalten Schauer. Brrr. Manche Dinge ändern sich nie.

Anmerkung zu dem Karner: Das ist meine Heimat und den Karner(Nekropolis) mit den 5000 Totenschädeln gibt es wirklich. Wer Interesse hat mal ein Bild zu sehen gibt auf Wikipedia „Chammünster" ein. Da gibt es einen Unterpunkt „Karner" mit Bild. Guckt mal rein. Ich kenn den Karner seit meiner Kindheit und bin damit groß geworden. Bis jetzt war ich nur unter Tags dort aber selbst dann ist es gruselig sich die vielen Knochen anzusehen. Aber auch faszinierend!^^

Nächstes Kapitel „Auftakt" Harry/Abel trifft alte Bekannte und ist auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Lg

Tayel


	6. Kapitel 05: Auftakt

Kapitel 05: Auftakt

„Sei gewarnt, du Wanderer finsterster Nacht.

Mit diesem Buch ist dir Unheil zugedacht.

Beschreitest du den Weg ein einz'ges Mal.

Erwarte wenig Freud, doch sehr viel Qual.

Die Toten du zu deinen Freunden machst.

Du, der du die Bande mit der Welt zerbrachst.

Sei gewarnt, du Wanderer, der du verflucht.

Wer Leben schafft, wird heimgesucht."

Abel wachte auf als jemand sanft über seinen Kopf streichelte. Sanft und stetig. Es tat gut und es war auch nicht das erste Mal, dass diese zärtliche Hand sein Haupt streichelte und kraulte während es im Schoß der Person lag.

„Hast du dich wieder verlaufen?", fragte eine Stimme über ihm.

Es war Lilly. Es war seine Mutter.

Langsam öffnete er seine Augen und richtete sich auf. Er war, wie immer wenn er die Welt der Toten betrat, in seiner wahren Gestalt. Es war ihm nicht möglich hier menschliche Gestalt anzunehmen, da das Jenseits etwas wie Lügen oder Illusion nicht kannte. Nur in der Welt der Lebenden und dem Grenzland war es ihm möglich als Mensch zu erscheinen.

„Harry." Lilly nahm seinen Kopf in beide Hände und drückte ihre Stirn an seine. „Wenn du dich einsam fühlst komm einfach. Ich bin stolz auf dich und liebe dich egal was du bist oder was du tust. Es ist Teil deiner Natur und deine Aufgabe. Dein Vater wäre genauso stolz wie ich es bin."

James Potter ja. Aus seiner Blutlinie stammte das Nekromanten-Gen und obwohl er selbst nie von seinem Erbe wusste verließ es ihn nicht. Ihr Volk existierte in allen Ebenen gleichzeitig. In der Lebenden, in der Toten und auf der Grenze zwischen Leben und Tot. Auch nur eines davon zu verlieren bedeutete die vollkommene Auslöschung ihrer Existenz mit samt und sonders. James war in dem Moment, da er sein Leben verlor, für immer im nichts verschwunden. Für sie gab es kein Leben nach dem Tod.

Abel schnaufte und rieb seine Wange gegen Lillys. In seiner jetzigen Form konnte er nicht sprechen. Worte waren eine Erfindung der Menschen um sich zu verständigen und auch wenn sein Volk sich immer angepasst hatte war ihre Körpersprache und Verhalten fast der Telepathie gleichzusetzen.

Lilly lächelte und kuschelte sich in sein Fell. „Harry… Ich werde immer da sein. So lange du mich brauchst. Immer."

Und genau deswegen wollte er nicht kommen. Er kam weil er nach menschlichem Maß eigentlich noch ein Kind war. Und ein Kind brauchte seine Mutter. Doch genau wie alle anderen Seelen sollte sie eines Tages wiedergeboren werden. Und dann würde sie ihn vergessen. Dafür musste sie ihn und alles vergessen.

Jedoch seit er das erste Mal kam kehrte sich der Prozess um. Lilly gewann immer und immer mehr von ihrem alten Wissen zurück. So viel, dass sie jetzt die Ewigkeit mit weiteren Personen verbrachte. Vorher hatte sie mehr und mehr von ihrem Leben vergessen und war sogar von Seelen, die noch sehr stark an ihrem Leben hingen, isoliert gewesen.

Ein Blick auf ihn hatte genügt damit all ihre Erinnerungen zurückkehrten. Ein Blick hatte genügt damit sie ihn erkannte obwohl er keine menschliche Form hatte.

Und nun würde sie die Ewigkeit hier verbringen. Hängend an einer Erinnerung ihres alten Lebens. Ohne ihren Mann und ohne ihre alten Freunde. Dennoch hatte sie sich ein „Leben" hier aufgebaut. Gleichgesinnte und neue Freunde gefunden.

„Weist du Harry? Ich habe beschlossen nicht zu vergessen.", meinte Lilly und kuschelte sich weiter in ihn. „Nicht solange du da bist. Wir haben hier ein Leben nach dem Tod damit wir auf die warten, die wir lieben. Und wenn es bis in alle Ewigkeit dauert. Ich werde da sein."

Erneute schnaufte Abel. Selbst im Tot fand seine Mutter keine Ruhe.

Weil sie eben ist, wer sie ist.

********************************RIP****************************

Hermine sah von ihrer Tasse Tee auf. Ihr gegenüber saßen zwei Männer, von denen sie nur einen erkannte und der Andere sie, Ron und Ginny interessiert musterte. Die roten Augen, die sie nahezu zu durchdringen schienen, machten ihr Angst.

Der junge Mann, dem diese Augen gehörten, hatte eigentlich auch nichts getan, das sie verletzt haben könnte. Er saß einfach nur da, trank aus seinem Wasserglas und starrte alles und jeden an. So als ob er noch nie in einem Zaubererhaus gewesen war.

Die junge Hexe wand ihren Blick auch nicht ab, als sich seine Augen in ihre bohrten. Ohne ersichtlichen Grund machte ihr Herz erneut einen ängstlichen Hüpfer und pumpte Unmengen an Adrenalin durch ihren Körper. Dabei war der Rotäugige eigentlich vom Aussehen her nicht angsteinflößend.

Groß, weißhaarig und offensichtlich gut gebaut. Sein Gesicht wirkte wie in die Luft gemalt. Als ob es eine Plastik oder eine Maske wäre um sein wahres Ich zu verbergen. Er war ihnen als Abel Arkshayd vorgestellt worden und würde im kommenden Schuljahr Madam Pomfrey aushelfen. Aus welchen Gründen auch immer.

„Hermine?", fragte er schließlich und lächelte sie freundlich an.

„Ja?!" Obwohl sie Abel die ganze Zeit angestarrt hatte schreckte sie auf als er sie so direkt ansprach.

„Ich beiß nicht. Keine Sorge." Er lächelte sie irgendwie traurig an.

Doch gerade das war es, das Hermine dazu brachte sich zu beruhigen. Etwas in ihr sagte, dass die Gefahr vorüber war und nun alles in Ordnung war. Auch seine Augen wanderten weiter zu den Zwillingen, die gerade die Küche betraten. Ron und Ginny waren vorher schon in Grund und Boden gestarrt worden und unterhielten sich nun mit Sirius Black, der versuchte ihnen allerhand Schabernack ins Hirn zu pflanzen. Aber auch seine Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich auf das Duo.

Die Beiden erstarrten einen Moment, als ihr Blick sich mit Abels traf. Dann ging es los. „Harry! Du bist zurück!"

Verwirrt und völlig erschrocken gefror der Weißhaarige zu Eis als die Zwillinge sich auf ihn stürzten. Hatten sie ihn tatsächlich erkannt oder war das nur wieder einer ihrer Streiche?

Ron ging hoch wie eine Bombe. „Das ist nicht witzig! Was denkt ihr wie Harry sich fühlen würde?!"

Fred und George sahen gelangweilt zu ihrem kleinen Bruder. „Er währe geschmeichelt, wenn es der Echte ist."

„Das ist aber offensichtlich nicht Harry!"

Die Beiden sahen zurück auf ihr Opfer, auf dem sie im Moment saßen. Der junge Mann hatte für sie auf den ersten Blick tatsächlich wie Harry ausgesehen und auch seine Ausstrahlung war ähnlich. Auch Harry hätte auf ihre Attacke nur mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen reagiert. Wenn dieser Jemand unter ihnen auch sichtlich verwirrt war aber er sah sie weder mit Wut noch mit übermäßiger Überraschung an.

Als sie Abel gesehen hatten, dessen Gesicht Harrys so ähnlich war hatten sie irgendwie nicht anders gekonnt und sich auf den Mann geschmissen, der um einige Jahre älter war als sie. Doch Harry selbst hatte es mit dem Alter nicht so genau genommen. Schließlich sah er mit knappen dreizehn Jahren aus als wären er und Percy gleich alt. Das bedurfte weiterer Nachforschungen.

„'Tschuldigung.", meinten die Zwillinge schließlich enttäuscht. „Aber auf den ersten Blick sahst du Harry wirklich sehr ähnlich."

„Nicht wahr!", meinte jetzt auch Ginny und stand auf. „Das Gesicht hat irgendwie Ähnlichkeit. Könnte es sein, dass sie ein entfernter Verwandter von ihm sind."

Abel blinzelte kurz ehe er lächelte. „Im Grunde ist doch jede Reinblutfamilie mit der anderen verwandt oder verschwägert. Kann schon sein, dass wir den ein oder anderen gleichen Vorfahren hatten."

„Könnt ihr jetzt aufhören!", ärgerte sich Ron. „Was glaubt ihr, wie Harry sich fühlen würde."

„Wenn Harry wie Abel wäre", mischte sich Sirius ein. „dann würde er sich wahrscheinlich freuen, dass man ihn nicht vergessen hat und noch immer fanatisch nach ihm sucht. So fanatisch, dass man sogar Personen mit geringer Ähnlichkeit angreift."

Sirius grinste zu seinem Patensohn hinunter, der sich von den Zwillingen befreite und aufstand.

„Stimmt." Hermine sah mit einem traurigen Lächeln in ihre Teetasse. „Er hätte sich gefreut, dass wir uns an jeden noch so kleinen Strohhalm aus Hoffnung geklammert hätten. Nein. Ich bin sicher er ist gerade jetzt sehr froh, dass wir alle ihn nicht vergessen haben und er sicher noch irgendwo da draußen ist."

„Natürlich ist er irgendwo da draußen!", stimmten die Zwillinge zu. „Harry ist unverwüstlich. Er würde selbst dann nicht sterben wenn er Tod wäre."

„Schlechter Vergleich Jungs." Ginny musste einfach lächeln und Ron wurde still.

Ja. Harry hätte sich von nichts unterkriegen lassen. Schon als Kleinkind hatte er dem Todesfluch getrotzt und später seinen Verwandten, Voldemort und sogar einem Basilisken. Und er hatte alles überstanden.

Was sie quälte war aber die Ungewissheit. War Harry wirklich noch am Leben, so wie Dumbledore es behauptete? Wenn ja, wo war Harry jetzt? Vermisste er sie? Warum kam er nicht zurück? Wie ging es ihm? Was machte er wohl gerade? Fragen über Fragen.

Ihr drittes Schuljahr war so trostlos gewesen ohne ihren besten Freund. Jeder hatte ihn auf die eine oder andere Art vermisst. Für sie war die Trauer und Angst im Vordergrund gestanden. Für Andere Bereuen. Für Malfoy zum Beispiel.

Der Slytherin war das ganze Schuljahr nur selten mit ihnen aneinander geraten und wenn, dann waren er echte äußerst heftig Streitereien, die nie etwas mit Harry zu tun hatten. Er hatte sie nicht getriezt oder mit Schlägen unter die Gürtellinie angegriffen. Schließlich hatte er eins aus seinen Plänkeleien mit Harry gelernt: Den Gegner nie unterschätzen und nichts sagen, was auf einen zurück geworfen werden könnte. Von daher war ein Streit nicht mehr kindisch sondern hatte immer eine klare Meinungsverschiedenheit zu Grunde liegen. Er griff nicht weiter Kopflos an.

Plötzlich fing Hermine an zu weinen und alle sahen sie an. „Ich vermisse Harry…"

Jeder der Schüler senkte den Blick und so entging ihnen wie Sirius mit einem auffordernden Blick zu seinem Patensohn sah.

Abel stand einfach nur da. Auch sein Blick war traurig. Er wollte es ihnen sagen, aber er konnte einfach nicht. Nicht ohne seinen derzeitigen Zustand preis zu geben. Nicht ohne Ginny zu sagen, was sie für ihn war und sie damit zu verletzen. Er würde es ihnen sagen. Er würde.

Sobald er diesen verdammten Fluch losgeworden war.

Zwei Stunden später saß Abel mit Hermine, Ron, Ginny, Neville und einer Ravenclaw, die er nicht kannte, in einem Abteil des Zuges. Sirius hatte sich mit den Zwillingen abgesetzt und der Weißhaarige befürchtete Schlimmes für Hogwarts Zukunft. Fred und George allein waren schlimm genug, aber mit Sirius zusammen könnten sie Schüler- und Lehrerschaft in den Wahnsinn treiben. Er wusste aus Sirius Erinnerungen genau zu was sein Onkel fähig war und es würde nichts Gutes dabei herauskommen.

„Mr. Arkshayd?", fragte Hermine vorsichtig. „Was hat sie dazu gebracht Heiler werden zu wollen?"

Abel sah sie verwirrt an. Darüber hatte er überhaupt nicht nachgedacht. Dumbledore war derjenige, der mit der Tarnung als Heilerlehrling aufkam. Über eine Hintergrundstory hatte er nicht nachgedacht.

„Ah… Wie soll ich sagen…" Er stockte.

Seine Abteilgenossen sahen ihn interessiert und mit hochgezogenen Brauen an.

„Äh… Nun… Das hat… persönliche Hintergründe.", brachte er schließlich raus. „Ich hab selber eine langwierige Krankheit, die viel Aufmerksamkeit bedarf. Deswegen würde ich Menschen mit ähnlichen Problemen gerne helfen."

Hermine sah ihn mit einem zweifelhaften Blick an, der genau sagte, was sie von seiner Ausrede hielt. Nämlich gar nichts. Dieses Mädchen war einfach zu schlau um an der Nase herumgeführt zu werden.

„Und was für eine Krankheit haben sie dann, Mr. Arkshayd?" Hermine sah ihn bohrend an.

„Seltene Krankheit… Wird… mit Knochenstaub behandelt.", log Abel weiter.

„Knochenstaub? Von welchen Tieren? Symptome?"

„He… Sch… Schlupfwichtlknochen."

„Schlupf-" Die Brünette starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Was soll das sein?"

„Schlupfwichtl sind vor allem in Deutsch Regionen ansässig.", mischte sich die blonde Ravenclaw ein. „Sie sind extrem Lichtscheu und menschenfeindlich. Ich wusste allerdings nicht, dass ihre Knochen Heilkräfte haben."

‚Die Dinger gibt es wirklich?!', ging es den restlichen Anwesenden samt Abel durch den Kopf.

„Ja. Ist wie gesagt eine seltene Krankheit.", fuhr Abel schließlich fort. „Ich… geh ein wenig Spazieren."

Damit war der Nekromant auf seinen Füßen und aus der Tür. Hermine zögerte aber nicht lange und folgte ihm. Der Zuggang war voll mit Schülern und Abel hofft, dass er seine alte Freundin irgendwo verlieren würde, aber dem war nicht so. Hermine war schon immer penetrant gewesen wenn sie etwas wissen wollte. Am Ende schaffte sie es nicht nur, ihm auf den Fersen zu bleiben, sondern sogar ihn einzuholen. Teils hatte sie das den Schülern zu verdanken, die ihm den Weg versperrten und ihr öffneten. Ob sie das nun absichtlich oder unabsichtlich taten.

„Warum haben sie uns angelogen?!" Hermine schob ihn in eine der Zugtoiletten während sie ihn mit ihrem Zauberstab bedrohte.

„Findest du es nicht auch unhöflich jemanden über seine Krankheit auszufragen?", wich Abel aus.

„Sie sind nicht krank! Also warum?!"

Hermine starrte ihn an. Sie sah wutentbrannt nach oben in das plastische Gesicht. Sie würde es nicht erlauben. Keiner der Harry auch nur ansatzweise ähnlich sah durfte lügen. Harry hatte es nie getan und sie würde es auch keinem billigen Abklatsch erlauben.

Die Braunhaarige starrte weiter in die roten Augen, die sie ratlos und irgendwie betrübt ansahen. So wie Harry. Harry hatte nie gelogen. Er hatte aber gerne mal etwas in sich hinein geschwiegen und ausweichend geantwortet aber er hatte nie gelogen. Ihr war aufgefallen, dass auch Abel Probleme mit dem Lügen zu haben schien.

Abel sah von seiner Freundin weg aus dem kleinen Fenster und seufzte. Er würde soweit es geht die Wahrheit sagen müssen. „Du liegst falsch, Hermine. Ich bin krank oder zumindest verflucht."

„Verflucht? Sie meinen sowas wie fleischfressende Flüche?" Hermine sah ihn zweifelnd an ehe sie seine ernsten, traurigen Augen trafen.

„Schlimmer. Aber das kann ich nicht erklären. Professor Dumbledore hat mir angeboten nach Hogwarts zu kommen um nach einer Heilung suchen zu können. Als Tarnung sollte ich als Heiler aushelfen."

„Können sie den geheilt werden? Und warum hier?"

„Ich kann geheilt werden und wieder zu der Person werden, die ich einst war. Warum hier? Hogwarts hat eine interessante Bibliothek, findest du nicht? Die Ressourcen sind äußerst großzügig."

Hermine konnte in seinen Augen sehen, dass er ihr nur die halbe Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Er hatte nicht gelogen, aber er hatte sich auch nicht ganz erklärt. Seine gesamte Haltung sagte jedoch, dass es ihm ehrlich leid tat, dass er zuvor gelogen hatte. Allerdings verstand sie auch jetzt warum.

„Ich werde es für mich behalten. Und sie im Auge!" Damit öffnete Hermine die Toilettentür und trat hinaus.

„Danke." Mit einem echten dankbaren Lächeln folgte der Größere.

„Potter?", sagte eine Stimme neben ihnen plötzlich.

Verwirrt drehten sich die Beiden zu einem altbekannten platinblondem Haarschopf, der Abel mit unverhohlener Neugier und Verwirrung ansah. Draco Malfoy höchst selbst stand vor ihnen und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag rutschte Abel das Herz nahezu in die Hose.

Das erste Mal war, als die Zwillinge ihn erkannt hatten. Genau wie Draco hier und unzählige andere Reinblüter hatten sie irgendwo das Blut eines feinfühligen magischen Volkes in den Adern. Ihr magischer Instinkt war einfach besser ausgeprägt als bei anderen. Was natürlich nicht hieß, dass sie verstanden, was diese Instinkte ihnen sagen wollten. Auch er selbst hatte damit am Anfang große Probleme gehabt. Um genau zu sein hatte es gedauert, bis er zum ersten Mal seine wirkliche Gestalt angenommen hatte.

„Draco?" Hermine trat vor Abel. „Das ist nicht Harry. Das ist Abel Arkshayd. Er wird Madam Pomfrey dieses Jahr aushelfen."

Malfoy sah sie zweifelnd an und zurück zu Abel. „Nicht Potter… Dafür sieht er ihm aber verdammt ähnlich Granger."

„Das haben wir uns am Anfang auch gedacht. Anscheinend ist Mr. Arkshayd allerdings nur ein entfernter Verwandter."

„Hm." Draco sah zur Toilette. „Was habt ihr dann da drin gemacht?"

Wie auf Kommando wurde Hermine knallrot bist unter die Haarwurzeln. Abel sah nicht mal verwirrt aus ob der Frage. Im Gegensatz zu seiner Freundin sah er keine weiteren Hintergründe.

So lächelte er einfach amüsiert. „Ein Verhör."

„Verhör?" Der junge Malfoy sah Abel durchdringend an. „Weswegen sollte man einen Lehrer oder dergleichen verhören? Noch dazu in einer Toilette."

„Nun, Ms. Granger schien sich sehr für mein körperliches Wohlbefinden zu interessieren. Also hab ich ihr ein paar Details eröffnet."

Hermine entgleisten die Gesichtszüge. „Reden sie nicht so doppeldeutig! Draco das war nicht so! Es ist nichts dergleichen passiert!"

„Aha…" Draco sah sie ungläubig an und zurück zu Abel, der ihn genauso interessiert musterte wie umgekehrt.

Bevor noch irgendetwas anderes gesagt werden konnte gab es eine Explosion und wenige Augenblicke späte qualmte lila Rauch aus der Wagontür hinter Draco. Alle drei wussten sofort, dass das Ärger bedeutete.

Das Kapitel hat mir einige Probleme bereiter. Ich wollte irgendwie mehr von Harrys/Abels Fähigkeiten schreiben, allerdings auch schildern, wie sich verschiedene Charaktere entwickelt haben, in dem Jahr, dass er nicht da war und zugleich auch zeigen, dass viele Reinblüter nicht-menschliche Vorfahren haben wobei der Anteil der Gene variiert. So hab ich mich entschieden, dass die besonders die Zwillinge, die ja sowieso doppelt zählen, sehr feinfühlig sind sowie Draco, der die wohl größte aller Veränderungen durchgemacht hat und eine ziemlich latente Wahrnehmung besitzt. Luna wird auch noch kommen, aber die war schon immer jenseits von Gut und Böse. Am Ende hab ich für das Kapitel fünf Versuche benötigt.

Ich hoffe euch hat das Wiedersehen mit Lilly gefallen. Außerdem erwarte ich haufenweise Theorien über Abels wahre Form.^^

Was kommt als nächstes? Kapitel 06: „Zwilling" Fake-Moody meets Abel.

Lg

Tayel


	7. Kapitel 06: Zwilling

Kapitel 06: Zwilling

„Sei gewarnt, du Wanderer finsterster Nacht.

Mit diesem Buch ist dir Unheil zugedacht.

Beschreitest du den Weg ein einz'ges Mal.

Erwarte wenig Freud, doch sehr viel Qual.

Die Toten du zu deinen Freunden machst.

Du, der du die Bande mit der Welt zerbrachst.

Sei gewarnt, du Wanderer, der du verflucht.

Wer Leben schafft, wird heimgesucht."

Abel sah halbwegs interessiert auf die Schülermenge vor sich. Er saß neben Madam Pomfrey am Lehrertisch und wartete geduldig auf die Erstklässler. Nun ja um genau zu sein war er eher ungeduldig, schließlich hatte er seit seinem Frühstück um sechs Uhr in der Früh nichts mehr gegessen. Sein Magen hing bereits seit dem frühen Nachmittag in den Kniekehlen.

Selbst im Zug hatte er es nicht geschafft sich bei der Süßigkeitenfrau etwas zu kaufen weil Sirius, Fred und George ihren ersten Streich ausprobiert hatten und er zum Löschen des Brandherds benötigt wurde. Er hatte drei Stunden gebraucht sämtlich betroffenen Schüler von den seltsamsten Haar- und Hautfarben zu befreien. Einige waren sogar mit Mustern bei ihm angetrabt.

Hermine hatte sich später für alle bedankt indem sie ihm kühlen Kürbissaft und Wasser besorgt hatte. Die anderen Schüler hätten ihm noch von ihren Süßigkeiten etwas angeboten aber das hätte weder seinen Hunger gestillt noch hätte er es überhaupt essen können. Hätte er es gegessen würde er wahrscheinlich jetzt mit einer schweren Lebensmittelvergiftung im Krankenflügel liegen.

Er konnte Obst, Gemüse, Milchprodukte und stärkehaltige Nahrung problemlos essen, kam es aber zu Fisch, Fleisch und Zucker außer Fruchtzucker kam es fast einer Vergiftung gleich. Sein Körper konnte weder Fleisch noch Süßigkeiten verarbeiten. Sein Volk war einfach nicht dafür geschaffen.

Also hatte er mit dem Saft und Wasser zumindest einiger Maßen seinen Hunger gestillt. Zumindest kurzfristig. Aber er würde die nächste Stunde wahrscheinlich auch noch nichts zwischen die Zähne bekommen, denn erst mal mussten alle Schüler und auch die Gäste in die Halle. Nicht zu vergessen die Einteilung der neuen Schüler.

Dazu kam, dass er müde war und sich am Liebsten hier und jetzt schlafen gelegt hätte. Er musste sich ablenken. Irgendwie.

Die Entscheidung wurde ihm abgenommen als eine Explosion ertönte, die sich kaum über die lärmenden Schüler hinweg hob dafür aber mit einer penetrant lilafarbenen Rauchwolke bestach. Es dauerte auch kaum eine halbe Minute bis die ersten Schüler zu Madam Pomfrey und ihm rannten. Erneut mit gemusterter Haut.

Abel hatte einen langen Geduldsfaden. Einen langen und äußerst dehnbaren. Aber was zu viel war, war zu viel.

„Sirius!", knallte seine Stimme durch die ganze Halle.

An der Quelle des Tumults wurden gleich drei Personen weiß wie die Wand als sie die Stimme hörten und Abel sahen. Dieser hatte zum ersten Mal keinen offen-neutralen oder freundlichen Gesichtsausdruck, sondern einen mörderischen „Ich-reiß-dir-den-Kopf-ab"-Blick. Die blutroten Augen schienen zu brennen wie Höllenfeuer.

„Sirius! Komm doch mal hierher." Das diabolische Lächeln trug nicht zur Beruhigung bei sondern verschreckte sämtliche Schüler, die den Tumult interessiert beobachteten.

Aus Abels engelsgleichem, malerischem Gesicht war eine Dämonenplastik geworden. Die Professoren, die ihn schon kennen gelernt hatten starrten ihn an als wären ihm tatsächlich Hörner gewachsen. Doch es war simpler. Genau wie Sirius wenn er genervt war, waren auch Abels Gesichtszüge animalischer geworden. Besonders sein Gebiss schien auf skurrile Art und Weise permanenter und kräftiger zu sein.

Um Abel nicht durch eine versuchte und vollkommen sinnlose Flucht noch mehr zu ärgern wanderte Sirius brav zu seinem Patensohn. Wie ein beschämter kleiner Schuljunge stand er schließlich vor ihm. Bisher hatte er es nur einmal geschafft, Abel derart wütend zu machen und eigentlich hatte sich damals selbst geschworen es nicht wieder zu tun. Es war wohl doch ein Fehlen den Zwillingen diesen Trick beizubringen.

„Was kann ich tun um dich wenigsten etwas zu besänftigen?", fragte der Animagus schließlich. Das letzte Mal hatte der Nekromant ihn so zerlegt, dass er trotz seiner unglaublichen Selbstheilung eine ganze Woche gebraucht hatte um wieder als Mensch durchzugehen. Allerdings hatte er es da auch noch nicht besser gewusst und er hatte einfach weiter Witze gerissen und Abel damit weiter gereizt bis ihm plötzlich alles vom Hals abwärts gefehlt hatte.

„Wie wäre es mit ‚aufräumen'?!" Abel starrte seinen Paten an wie eine Schlange einen Hasen und deutete auf die Schüler.

Wortlos drehte sich Sirius um und ging an die Arbeit. Als er nach einer halben Stunde fertig war hatte sich nicht nur die Halle sondern auch Abel beruhigt. Zumindest so weit, dass er nicht mehr aussah wie der Höllenfürst höchst selbst. Sein Blick war in die Ferne gerichtet. Er war von irgendetwas abgelenkt worden. Und das war seltsam.

Wenn Abel erst mal wütend war verrauchte seine Wut nicht besonders schnell und er konnte auch nach Tagen noch einen schnellen Rückfall erleiden. Auch jetzt konnte Sirius seine Wut spüren, aber er war abgelenkt. Abels Wut vereinnahmte diesen vollkommen. Seine Wut war wahrlich ein animistischer Rausch, der all seine Sinne und Wahrnehmung trübte. Ihn von dieser Wut abzulenken… Etwas würde passieren.

Heute oder in naher Zukunft.

Mit ernster und nachdenklicher Mine ging Sirius zu seinem Platz am Lehrertisch.

Abel war tatsächlich abgelenkt worden. Mit dem ganzen Stress während der Zugfahrt und auch weil er nicht immer genug Muse hatte jener Sache Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken war es ihm bis jetzt entgangen wie sich sein Ziel selbstständig näherte.

„Er" kam näher.

Es war Abel aufgefallen als er seinen Toleranzradius betrat, der ungefähr einen Kilometer umfasste. In diesem Bereich konnte sich nicht nur Sirius bewegen, ohne dass ihre Verbindung zueinander brach, sondern er konnte auch jede Lebensform punktgenau orten wenn er denn so wollte. Aber im Fall dieser einen Person war es anders.

Die Verbindung, die zwischen ihnen bestand war stärker als Abels Verbindung mit Sirius oder gar Ginny. Sie war von gänzlich anderer Art. Nicht ein Schwimmen im gleichen Strom sondern eher wie zwei Stürme, die sich aneinander rieben und so zwischen sich einen Wirbelsturm erzeugten und somit an diesem Punkt eins wurden.

Abel schielte zu Sirius. Sicher hatte dieser bemerkt, dass etwas los war. Aber da sich sein Problem „ihn" zu finden von selbst gelöst hatte, würden sie alles ruhiger angehen können und wenn es gut lief könnte er in vielleicht einem Jahr den Fluch wieder los sein.

Trotz der Wut, die ihm noch in den Knochen saß und nur darauf wartete ein neues Opfer zu finden an dem sie sich auslassen konnte, lehnte der Nekromant sich zurück und entspannte sich. Wenn er jetzt noch was zu essen bekam war die Sache perfekt. Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren hatte er etwas Glück.

Knappe zwei Stunde hatte sich auch Abels Wunsch nach Nahrung erfüllt. Mit einem fast seligen Ausdruck hatte er den besten Gemüseauflauf, denn er seit Jahren hatte, gegessen. Als Kind hatte er sich nie so für Gemüse interessiert und nachdem er fast nichts anderes mehr vertrug hatte er keine derart gute Küche wie Hogwarts gefunden.

Der ein oder andere Lehrer sowie einige Schüler sahen verwirrt zu dem Nekromanten. Besonders die Schüler aus Beauxbatons und Durmstrang schienen sich für seine Person zu interessieren. Die Hogwartsschüler kannten ihn ja vom Zug als er auf der Suche nach Sirius durch die Gänge rannte.

Dumbledore erhob sich von seinem Platz und ging zu seinem Podest als die Meisten in der Halle fertig gegessen hatten. Nur wenige hingen noch über den Nachtischen, die sie natürlich auch einfach während der Rede des Schulleiters weiter genießen konnten.

„Meine lieben Schüler, werte Gäste.", begann der alte Zauberer. „Bevor ich zum Hauptteil meiner Begrüßung komme habe ich noch ein paar altbekannte Kleinigkeiten bekannt zu geben.

Zum Ersten: Der verbotene Wald ist, wie der Name schon sagt, verboten. Dies gilt für alle Jahrgänge und ich hoffe, dass einige in den älteren Jahrgängen sich endlich vorbildlich verhalten.

Als Nächstes hat Mr. Flinch mich wie jedes Jahr gebeten euch daran zu erinnern, dass das Zaubern auf den Gängen zwischen den Stunden nach wie vor nicht erlaubt ist und er hat die Liste der verbotenen Gegenstände erweitert. Einzusehen ist sie in seinem Büro in den Kerkern.

Zuletzt noch kurz die Veränderungen im Lehrerkollegium. Leider muss ich mitteilen, dass der Lehrer für VgddK etwas Verspätung hat und erst später zu uns stoßen wird.

Dafür möchte euch Mr. Sirius Black vorstellen. Er wird dieses Jahr als zusätzlicher Hausmeister unterwegs sein aber auch als Vertretungslehrer aushelfen." Sirius stand auf und wurde mit tosendem Applaus von den meisten Häusern begrüßt. Gryffindor war am lautesten und Slytherin am verhaltensten, wobei zumindest Draco Malfoys Applaus Abel und seinen Paten positiv überraschte. Familienbande?

„Des Weiteren hat Madam Pomfrey dieses Jahr Unterstützung im Krankenflügel. Ich möchte euch Abel Arkshayd vorstellen, den einige von euch schon von dem Zwischenfall aus dem Zug kennen werden." Auch Abel stand auf und verbeugte sich kurz um die Schüler zu grüßen. Sein Applaus war nicht so fanatisch dafür aber auf alle Häuser verteilt.

Abel musterte einige Schüler, die nicht geklatscht hatten unauffällig. Darunter waren erneut Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, die er im Zug noch kennen gelernt hatte, und einige andere Reinblüter aber vor allem Muggelstämmige mit „frischem" Blut.

Während Schüler wie Draco und Luna, die definitiv Reinblüter waren, anscheinend das ein oder andere magische Wesen in der Blutlinie vorzuweisen hatte und somit auf Magie intensiver reagierten, war es bei den Muggelstämmigen, bei denen das nicht-magische oder frisch-magische Blut stärker ausgeprägt war, eine Art animalischer Instinkt, der Unwohlsein durch seine Gegenwart auslöste. Es war instinktive Angst. Mit Hermine war es dasselbe gewesen.

„Nun kommen wir zum Wesentlichen." Setzte Dumbledore fort. „Und zwar zur Anwesenheit unserer Gäste. Hogwarts hat dieses Jahr die Eher nach Jahrzehnten erneut das Trimagische Tunier zu veranstalten. Das Trimagische Tunier ist, für die, die es nicht wissen, ein Wettstreit zwischen den drei größten Zauberschulen Europas: Beauxbaton, Durmstrang und Hogwarts. Diese Drei wechseln sich alle vier Jahre in der Veranstaltung ab. Umso mehr freut es mich nun, nach einer langen Aussetzung des Turniers, dass Hogwarts als erstes neuer Veranstalter sein darf."

Der Schulleiter ignorierte gekonnt das aufgeregte Gemurmel unter den Schülern. Abel hingegen war überzeugt davon, dass seine Idee sein Gehör zu dämpfen sich erneut bezahlt machte. Er hatte das schon vor einem Jahr so eingeführt, da er den Autolärm der Kleinstadt, in der er lebte, schon nicht vertragen hatte.

Sirius hatte ihn damit auch halb in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Das war damals das erste Mal seit Jahren gewesen, dass er wütend geworden war. Als er wieder einigermaßen bei Besinnung gewesen war hatte er seine Patenonkel bereits in dessen Einzelteile zerlegt gehabt. Danach hatte er sich endgültig dazu entschieden sein Gehör zu dämpfen. Schließlich war es diesen so empfindlich, dass er den Herzschlag einer jeden Person innerhalb der Halle hätte hören können. Er war froh, dass er es nicht hörte.

Ein Holzkasten schwebte jetzt durch die Halle auf den Lehrer zu. Flankiert wurde der Kasten von zwei Ministeriumszauberern und einem, der dahinter ging. Sirius erkannte ihn wieder und als sich ihre Blicke trafen starrten sie sich feindselig an.

Bartemius Crouch. Der Mann, der Sirius unschuldig nach Askaban brachte. Ohne Verhandlung wohl gemerkt. Sirius Rehabilitierung vor einem Jahr war neben seinem Todesser von einem Sohn der größte Schandfleck seines Lebens.

Der Kasten wurde auf einem Schemel abgestellt und Dumbledore öffnete ihn während Crouch neben dem Schulleiter Aufstellung nahm. Ein Kelch mit blauem Feuer kam zum Vorschein und alle Schüler starrten in Faszination auf das Meisterstück an Magie.

„Dies ist der Feuerkelch." Erklärte Dumbledore und wand sich zurück an die Schüler. „Mr. Crouch von der Abteilung für internationale Zusammenarbeit wird jetzt die Regeln erklären."

Crouch trat vor und begann zu erklären. „Für das Turnier ist vorgesehen, dass von jeder Schule ein Champion ausgewählt wird. Dies erfolgt mithilfe des Feuerkelchs. Jeder der die Teilnahme am Turnier wünscht schreibt seinen Namen auf einen Zettel und wirft ihn in den Kelch. Für jede Schule wird dann ein Teilnehmer ausgelost.

Aufgrund früherer Vorfälle wurde dieses Jahr auch eine Neuerung eingeführt. Aus Sicherheitsgründen wird Schülern unter 17 Jahren die Teilnahme und auch die Bewerbung untersagt."

Lautes Pfeifen und Buhen wehte durch die Halle und Dumbledore musste seine Schüler zur Räson bringen. „Seit ruhig!" Der Schulleiter wurde selten laut und so wurden die Schüler sofort wieder ruhig, was im Grunde zeigte wie viel Achtung sie vor dem Mann hatten.

Bevor Crouch seinen Faden aber erneut den Faden aufnehmen konnte verschreckte gewaltiges Donnern und Blitzen die Schüler erneut. Der Himmel über ihnen leuchtete gefährlich und sie bekamen unwillkürlich Angst. Abels Aufmerksamkeit war allerdings auf etwas anderes gerichtet.

Er starrte den Mann an, der vor kurzem durch den Seiteneingang die Halle betreten hatte und nun mit seinem Zauberstab in den künstlichen Himmel deutete. Ein gewaltiger Blitz entkam dem Stab und vertrieb Blitz und Donner aus den Wolken. Effektiv zog er damit sämtliche Aufmerksamkeit auf sich.

Dumbledore lächelte während sein alter Freund in die Halle humpelte und ging ihm entgegen. „Alastor." Er drehte sich zu Crouch. „Darf ich?"

Crouch musterte Moody abschätzig und drehte sich wieder den Schüler zu. „Die Bewerbungsfrist ist bis Halloween. Wer einmal seinen Namen in den Feuerkelch geworfen hat kann nicht von der Wahl zurücktreten. Merkt euch. Einmal ausgewählt müsst ihr allein da durch."

Damit trat er zurück und überließ dem Schulleiter das Feld. „Danke Mr. Crouch. Da die Sache mit dem Turnier nun geklärt ist möchte ich euch noch euren neuen Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste vorstellen. Alastor Moody."

Abel nahm über den mäßigen Applaus hinweg einiges an Getuschel war und hörte etwas von „Mad-Eye". Es war offensichtlich ein Spitzname, der Alastor Moody wegen seines linken Auges verliehen wurde, dass wütend und wirr seinen Blick durch die Halle schoss. Es bewegte sich rasend, dass man kaum die Pupille erkannte. Solange, bis es sich an Abel heftete.

Der gesamte Kopf folgte und Moody starrte ihn an. Abel konnte die gekonnt verschleierte Verwirrung in der gesamten Haltung des neuen Lehrer sehen. Dieses magische Auge konnte nicht betrogen werden. Moody sah ihn mit seinem normalen Auge in menschlicher Form, während das Magische ihn in seiner wahren Gestalt sah.

Abel konnte ein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken als seine „Beute" so ahnungslos vor ihm stand.

*******************************RIP******************************

Leise schloss der unwillkommene Eindringling die großen Flügeltüren hinter sich. Er war hier um den Feuerkelch zu verhexen und einige mögliche Kandidaten für den vierten Champion einzuwerfen. Unzählige Gryffindors standen auf der Liste und auch einige Ravenclaws wie Huffelpuffs. Kreuz und Quer. Männlein wie Weiblein und von jedem möglichen Jahrgang. Es war einfach für einen Zauberer seines Formats einen derartigen Zauber zu wirken. Einfach, aber langweilig.

„Gleich an die Arbeit was?", fragte eine seltsam bekannte Stimme hinter dem Einbrecher.

Überrascht fuhr dieser herum und sah Abel auf einer der Bänke hinter sich sitzen. Augenblicklich beruhigte er sich. Es war schon in der Halle so gewesen, als er den jungen Mann das erste Mal gesehen hatte.

Er war wütend und genervt gewesen, dass gerade er den Doppelgänger spielen musste, und als Dumbledore ihn auch noch zum Gruß drückte hatte er es beinahe verloren. Er hatte die Halle untersucht um sich abzulenken als der Blick des magischen Auges auf einen großen, schwarzen Schatten gefallen war.

Ein riesiges schwarzes Etwas, dass er keiner bestimmten Gattung zuzuordnen vermochte war am Lehrertisch gesessen als gehörte es dort hin. Als er das menschliche Auge zu Rate zog überlappte sich das Bild des Monsters mit dem eines jungen, weißhaarigen Mannes, der ihn ansah wie eine Katze vor dem Sprung. Dennoch hatte er sich nicht wie Beute gefühlt. Es war als wäre er „Heim" gekommen. Als wäre dieser Mann seine persönliche Zufluchtstäte. Die einzige Person in der Welt, die ihn verstand.

„Anscheinend konnte ich dich nicht täuschen." Der Eindringling wand sich wieder ab und ging weiter zum Feuerkelch um seine Arbeit zu tun. „Willst du mich nicht aufhalten?"

„Ich ziehe es vor mich nicht einzumischen, wenn sich daraus mehr Nachteile als Vorteile ergeben. Desweitern: Wie du mir, so ich dir. Wenn du betrügst werde ich es auch." Aus den Augenwinkeln sah der Übeltäter wie Abel in einer Art schwarzem Nebel verschwand um dann plötzlich hinter dem Feuerkelch aufzutauchen. „Mich würde aber ehrlich gesagt interessieren, wen du vor hast zu opfern?"

„Viele. Am besten alle. Voldemort möchte aber am liebsten ein starkes Reinblut. Wird schwer zu bekommen sein. Aber je mehr umso besser."

„Die Liste ist lang. Seine Gier nach Leben ist unersättlich." Abel schlich gemütlich um seine „Beute" herum. „Wie steht es mit dir? Lust auf ‚Leben'?"

Der Fremde hielt in seiner Arbeit inne. „Nicht wenn es so bleibt wie jetzt. ‚Ich' dachte immer, würde ich erst wieder am ‚Leben' sein, wäre alles so wie davor. Aber es ist nicht so. ‚Ich' will ‚mein Leben' nicht mit ihm teilen. Es… gehört ‚ihm' nicht. Ich will es ihm nicht geben. Ich will nicht eins mit ihm werden. Dieses ‚Ich' gehört mir."

„Und das Leben?"

„Was willst du? Ich bin nicht wirklich menschlich also kann ich nicht gerade sagen, dass ich mich ‚lebendig' fühle…" Der Eindringling sah wütend zu seinem Beobachter. „Was bist du überhaupt? Und wer, dass du hier so seelenruhig zu siehst wie ich einen Schüler in die Hölle schicke?"

„Ich weiß nicht genau was ich bin. Mein Volk fand bereits vor mehreren Jahrhunderten wenn nicht Jahrtausenden sein Ende. Ich bin der Letzte. Wer? Wenn du es nicht weist solltest du versuchen es heraus zu finden." Abel lächelte neckend und spazierte gemächlich Richtung Tür.

„Spiel keine Spiele mit mir!", keifte der Andere sofort hinterher. „Wieso mischt du dich nicht ein? Wieso weißt du wer ich bin aber unternimmst nichts? …Warum spielst du mit dem Leben anderer genau wie ich? Ist einer wie ich nicht genug? Was hast du vor?"

„Du hast Recht. Einer ist nicht genug. Aber im Moment werde ich nur abwarten. Die Uhr hat schließlich erst angefangen zu ticken. Ein oder zwei Tote spielen keine Rolle solange keiner von ihnen weiß. Nicht wahr, Tom?"

Mit einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln verschwand der Nekromant durch die großen Flügeltüren der Halle. In seinem Schock, wirklich erkannt worden zu sein und das jemand „davon" wusste, konnte Tom Marvolo Riddle ihn nicht aufhalten.

Tom hatte gewusst, dass er die seltsame Präsenz des jungen Mannes schon einmal gespürt hatte. Er hatte gewusst wer es war und auch jetzt lag es ihm auf der Zunge aber er konnte es nicht aussprechen. Es war als würde etwas den letzten Griff um den Gedanken sicher zu fassen von irgendetwas verwehrt werden.

Aber der Mann hatte es gewusst. Er hatte gewusst wer er war und was. Und wo er seinen Ursprung hatte. Deswegen hatte er ihn auch stets nach „seinem Leben" gefragt. Weil er wusste, dass es ihm nicht gehörte und hier begann der Fehler. Als „normaler" Mensch hatte er sich nie um Mein und Dein geschert. Er hatte genommen was ihm gefiel und kannte das Wort Reue nicht. Aber seit jenem Tag.

Er hatte die Kammer völlig unbemerkt verlassen können ohne den Ausgang verwenden zu müssen und war in einem tiefen, dunklen Wald gelandet. Noch immer  
fragte er sich wie er dort hin kam schließlich war er, wie er mehr durch Zufall heraus fand, plötzlich Mitten in den Wäldern Albaniens gelandet. Er hatte sie wiedererkannt. Aber eigentlich hatte er sich damals nur vorgenommen gehabt seinen Hauptkörper zu finden als er plötzlich dort war.

Verwirrt hatte er wenige Schritte getan als ihn plötzlich das Gefühl überkommen hatte, dass er hier falsch war. Dass er zurück musste und das was er genommen hatte zurück geben. Er hatte zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben Reue über einen Diebstahl verspürt. Reue und Schmerz. Und warum Schmerz begriff er bis heute nicht.

Aber Abel schien es zu wissen. Wer er war und woher er kam. Und er wusste, wie Ginny überlebt hatte. Er wusste wieso es ihn reute. Warum es ihn schmerzte und was er dagegen tun konnte. Alle Antworten auf all seine Fragen lagen in ihm verborgen.

Doch er wusste nichts über Abel. Nicht wo er her kam, nicht was er war, nicht zu was er fähig war und nicht was genau er wusste. Doch er würde es heraus finden. Er hatte Zeit. Viel Zeit.

…Alle Zeit der Welt.

Ich wollte mit diesem Kapitel mal klar stellen, dass Abel zwar friedliebend und freundlich ist aber noch lange kein Heiliger. Wie brutal er wüten wirklich werden kann will ich aber doch vorerst eurer Fantasie überlassen. Sirius' Selbstheilung ist übriges so gut, dass man der Wunde beim Heilen zusehen kann.

Tom als Fake-Moody ist doch mal was Neues. Es ist für zukünftige Kapitel eine Art Katz-und-Maus-Spiel zwischen Abel und Tom geplant. Abel versucht Tom zu locken um an dessen Leben zu kommen und Tom wiederum versucht hinter Abels Geheimnis zu kommen und heraus zu finden wer er ist.

Warum Tom Abel nicht als Harry erkannt hat beantworte ich auch gleich:

Tom hat Ginnys Leben, Ginny hat Harry nicht erkannt obwohl sie sein Leben hat. Rückwirkend dämpft also Ginny Toms Wahrnehmung und er kann Abel nicht erkennen. Auch vom Aussehen her nicht, dafür kennt er Harry zu wenig.

Anmerkung:

Mehrere Leute haben mich bereits nach einem Pairing gefragt. Ich hatte am Anfang ursprünglich Ginny-Harry vorgesehen hab es dann aber in den Wind geschlagen weil es a) zu kitschig wäre und b) mir nicht gefällt.

Bisher ist für Abel/Harry kein Partner vorgesehen also wer einen Wunsch oder Idee hat kann Mailen oder ein Kommi hinterlassen.

Nächstes Kapitel: „Im Blut" Es geht um Hermine, Draco und Luna ist auch von der Partie.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen

Lg

Tayel


	8. Kapitel 07: Im Blut

Kapitel 07: Im Blut

„Sei gewarnt, du Wanderer finsterster Nacht.

Mit diesem Buch ist dir Unheil zugedacht.

Beschreitest du den Weg ein einz'ges Mal.

Erwarte wenig Freud, doch sehr viel Qual.

Die Toten du zu deinen Freunden machst.

Du, der du die Bande mit der Welt zerbrachst.

Sei gewarnt, du Wanderer, der du verflucht.

Wer Leben schafft, wird heimgesucht."

Hermine seufzte als sie das nächste Buch aus dem Regal zog. Der vergangene Monat war anstrengend gewesen. Besonders der Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Sie hatten gleich in der ersten Stunde die Unverzeihlichen Flüche behandelt, die eigentlich in die höheren Jahrgänge gehörten, und seither hatte Neville ständig nerven Zusammenbrüche. Was zum Teufel hatte sich Moody dabei gedacht?!

Die junge Hexe mochte zwar keine Spinnen leiden aber sie mit dem Crucio zu foltern, so dass das Viech tatsächlich schrie, hatte das unschuldige Tier dann doch nicht verdient. Neville war glatt vom Stuhl gefallen und hatte in den Krankenflügel gemusst.

Was es allerdings nicht besser machte. Abel hatte es nämlich als belustigend empfunden wie sich der pummelige Junge in seiner Angst an Ron klammerte als wäre sie zusammengeschweißt worden. Er hatte lachend vor dem Paar gesessen und mit Neville Smalltalk geübt während Madam Pomfrey vergebens versuchte dem Schüler Beruhigungstränke einzuflößen. Eine Stunde später hatte Neville sich dann Abels Gequatsche ergeben und endlich den Mund auf gemacht.

Es hatte geholfen Neville zu lösen also wollte Hermine Abel seine unprofessionelles Verhalten einfach mal nachsehen. Trotzdem gefiel ihr seine Art nicht. Sie war zu stark wie Harry nach dem Motto: „Ich kann alles und brauche keine Übung."

Harry hatte sie während des zweiten Jahrs damit auf die Palme gebracht, dass er sie in Sachen gute Noten überholte.

Dennoch, je mehr sie Abel traf und besser kennen lernte desto weniger konnte sie in ihm einen Lehrer sehen. Sein Gesicht überlappte immer und immer mehr mit dem von Harry. Seine Art sich selbst zu tragen, zu reagieren und mit anderen zu kommunizieren war identisch mit der von Harry.

Wo Harry früher Dracos Sticheleien souverän abgewehrt hatte tat das nun Abel. Die Beiden verhielten sich als wären sie eben jene Rivalen, auch wenn es zivilisierter zuging als damals. Draco verteilte keine Schläge unter die Gürtellinie und so konnte Abel den Slytherin nicht demütigen indem er seine Worte zurück warf. Es war wie zuvor nur auf einem völlig neuen Level.

Des Weiteren nervte es Hermine ungemein, dass wann immer sie versuchte mehr über seinen Fluch herauszufinden er sie komplett abwehrte und sie stattdessen über ihren Unterricht in VgdDK ausfragte. Es war nervig bis zum geht nicht mehr. Das seltsame daran war, dass Moddy sie umgekehrt immer nach Abel fragte. Die Beiden schienen sich entweder gegenseitig nicht über den Weg zu trauen oder sie spielten mit ihr. In Hermines Ansicht war beides möglich und sie hasste es.

„Ich glaube kaum, dass du hier ein passendes Buch findest, Severus.", meinte eine Stimme von der anderen Seite des Regals, was zufällig in der Verbotenen Abteilung war. „Ich meine, deine persönliche Sammlung über Gifte, Tränke und dergleichen ist wesentlich umfangreicher. Also warum glaubst du hier etwas über meine Tränen zu finden."

Hermine spitzte die Ohren als der Tränkeprofessor antwortete. „Ich suche nur indirekt Hinweise über die Verwendung eurer Tränen in alter Zeit. Du hast mir deine Fähigkeit sehr genau beschrieben, weswegen ich nach Aufzeichnungen über andere mit deinen Fähigkeiten suche. Dadurch kann ich mich annähern."

„Huh? Du suchst ‚Andere'? Um heraus zu finden zu welchem Volk ich gehöre? Sehr ambitioniert. Aber ich glaube kaum, dass es großartig Aufzeichnungen über mein Volk gibt. Außerdem: Was willst du mit meinen Tränen tun? Kaum verwenden."

„Keine Aufzeichnungen? Der letzte deines Volkes ist ziemlich berühmt gewesen." Hermine hörte ein Rascheln und einen anschließend überraschten Ton von Abel. „Und um genau zu sein hab ich vor deine Tränen zu verwenden. Du glaubst nicht wie viel man mit Unsterblichkeit verdienen kann."

Hermines Augen weiteten sich. Unsterblichkeit? Mit Tränen? Noch dazu von einem normalen Menschen? Obwohl… Der Gesprächspartner war Abel und der war definitiv kein normaler Mensch. Viele Schüler mieden ihn schließlich und als Hermine nachfragte warum wusste keiner so recht eine Antwort. Sie taten es wegen eines unguten Gefühls, das sie konnten aber keine Begründung dafür finden.

Es herrschte kurze Stille ehe der Heiler antwortete. „Ich bin nie auf die Idee gekommen gerade hier nach Informationen zu suchen."

„Gerade du solltest keinen so beschränkten Horizont haben. Du kannst es dir nicht leisten." Man konnte Snaps triumphierendes Lächel fast hören.

„Wie wäre es mit einem Deal. Wenn du herausfindest was ich wirklich bin kriegst du von mir so viele Tränen zur Forschung, dass du dich darin ersäufen kannst. Auch wenn ich nicht wirklich glaube, dass du sie als Mittel für Unsterblichkeit verkaufen kannst. Das heißt, dass du die Kinder, die du so sehr liebst, noch eine ganze Zeit ertragen musst. Na wenigstens erwidern sie deine Liebe, nicht?"

„Ich bin definitiv nicht der Einzige, dem die Knirpse aus dem Weg gehen. Und in meinem Fall machen sie es ja auch nicht grundlos. Du solltest vielleicht mal etwas dagegen tun. Draco scheint auch schön langsam dahinter zu kommen was oder zumindest wer du bist."

„Ich bin mir sicher er weiß wer ich bin. Er hat mich schließlich wiedererkannt ohne mein Gesicht zu sehen."

Kurze Stille herrschte ehe Snape endlich antwortete. „In Dracos vorbildlicher Blutlinie?"

„In Dracos vorbildlicher Blutlinie.", bestätigte Abel, dessen Stimme sich zu entfernen schien und deswegen leiser wurde. „Sie sind die einzigen die…"

Gedämpfte Schritte hinter der Regalwand sagte Hermine, dass die beiden Lehrer sich von ihr entfernten und das Letzte, das sie hörte war das Wort Nymphe. Nachdenklich stellte die Musterschülerin ihr Buch zurück.

„Es ist nicht nett Leute zu belauschen, Granger.", meinte eine allzu bekannte Stimme neben ihr.

Erschrocken zuckte die Muggelgeborene weg als sie Draco und Luna sah. Die Beiden sah man in letzter Zeit öfter zusammen in der Bibliothek, wo sie sich immer gedämpft unterhielten. Und wie immer, wenn er mit Luna zusammen war hatte der Slytherin einen griesgrämigen oder zumindest bedrückten Gesichtsausdruck. Heute war er aber definitiv angefressen.

„Du hast doch selbst bis eben angestrengt gelauscht, Draco. Allerdings werde ich meine eigene Neugier nicht ausschließen. Es war durchaus informativ.", stellte Luna unbeeindruckt fest. „Er scheint viel über dich zu wissen."

„Ich habe wegen Potter gelauscht und nicht weil ich neugierig war, Lovegood.", verteidigte sich der Slytherin und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

„Da gibt es nur leider keinen Unterschied, mein Freund." Die Ravenclaw lächelte wissend.

„Harry?" Hermine sah ihren Freund aufmerksam an. „Du meinst also auch Abel könnte etwas über Harry wissen."

Der kleine Augenblick, den Draco zögerte straften seine Worte Lüge. „… Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass er weiß wo Potter sich verkrochen hat. Der Kerl weiß ja schließlich alles. Er ist schlimmer als Dumbledore."

„Außerdem sind sie doch äußerst nah verwandt." Half Luna weiter. Abel verschwieg seine Situation schließlich mit Absicht und hatte auch Draco und sie gebeten es niemanden zu sagen. Sie sollten noch nicht mal die Lehrer unterrichten, dass sie es wussten. Dass er es nun so breitwillig Snape erzählte war ein guter Hinweis wie stark er dem Zaubertränkemeister vertraute. Und wie verschwiegen dieser war.

Hermine jedoch schwor sich die Beiden auszuquetschen wenn sie nicht belauscht werden konnten. Sie wussten mehr, als sie zugaben. Aber die Bibliothek war bekannt dafür Ohren zu haben. Äußerst scharfe Ohren. Sie selbst hatten gerade bewiesen, wie gerne man hier belauscht wurde. Nebenbei war sie sich auch ziemlich sicher, dass Abel gewusst hatte, dass sie sie belauschten. Es hatte ihn nur nicht gekümmert und das ärgerte sie.

„Ich möchte mit euch reden. Unter sechs Augen." Die Gryffindor drehte sich zu ihren Freunden. „Aber nicht hier."

„Über was?", fragte Draco prompt.

Er hatte kein Problem mit Hermine mehr und sie hatten es irgendwie geschafft Freundschaft zu schließen. Aber sie alle wussten, dass er zumindest seinen Ruf als Muggelhasser waren musste um seine Familie nicht zu entehren. Draco liebte seine Eltern auch wenn er selbst nicht mehr mit ihrer Auffassung über Muggelgeborene teilte.

Hermine lächelte unwillkürlich ob der Erinnerung wie sie Freunde wurden. Es war hier in der Bibliothek gewesen. Hermine hatte sich in Schularbeit vergraben um ihrer Ungewissheit und Trauer um Harry zu entkommen und Draco war hier gewesen, weil er über die Umstände von Harrys verschwinden genauer Bescheid wusste, aber nicht wusste wer oder was es gewesen war.

Als sie dann einmal in der Bibliothek waren stießen sie zusammen und vertauschten einige Bücher. Danach hatte Hermine Draco, der an ein Buch aus der verbotenen Abteilung gekommen war, ausgequetscht, was dazu führte, dass sie gemeinsam recherchierten. Getrennt voneinander aber sie verglichen ihre Ergebnisse und fanden über den Widergänger heraus. Hin und wieder hatten sie auch über sich selbst erzählt und über belanglose Dinge geredet. Oder aber Hausaufgaben gemacht und über den Unterricht gelästert.

Von da an waren sie Freunde gewesen. Draco hatte Hermine als Hexe akzeptiert und Hermine hatte Dracos Situation verstanden. Also hielten sie ihre Freundschaft geheim. Sie trafen sich in der Regel so wie jetzt „zufällig" in den Gängen der Bibliothek oder in unbenutzten Klassenzimmern um zu Reden.

„Abel natürlich.", antwortete Hermine schließlich, als wäre es offensichtlich gewesen.

„Wann treffen wir uns?" Luna mischte sich gerne ein, seit sie anfangs des Jahres Freundschaft mit Draco geschlossen hatte.

„Am üblichen Ort. Nach dem Abendessen." Die Gryffindor sah den Slytherin durchdringend an. „Wage es ja nicht mich zu versetzten."

„Ich kann mich noch lebhaft an das letzte Mal erinnern. Wie hast du eigentlich geschafft meine Zaubertrank so zu sabotieren obwohl zu am Weitesten weg warst?" Draco hatte es nur einmal gewagt nicht zu einer Verabredung mit Hermine zu erscheinen. Er hatte zwei Wochen gebraucht um sie dazu zu bringen wieder mit ihm zu reden. Ganz zu schweigen von seinen unbrauchbaren Zaubertränken in der Zeit und dass er Hilfe mit Arithmantik gebraucht hätte.

„Das bleibt vorerst mein Geheimnis. Ich erzähl es dir, wenn ich sicher bin, dass du auch zu verlässlich auftauchst." Hermine lächelte und verschwand aus dem Gang.

„Sie vertraut dir nicht.", stellte Luna fest.

„Nur was mein Pünktlichkeit und Anwesenheit angeht." Draco strich seine kinnlangen Haare mit einem Seufzer zurück. Heute würden wohl einige Geheimnisse gelüftet werden. Aber nicht die von Abel. Er verstand die Wichtigkeit in der Geheimhaltung von dessen wahrer Identität.

******************************RIP********************************

Draco spazierte gemütlich durch die Gänge von Hogwarts als er auf seinem Weg zu dem „geheimen" Treffen war. So wirklich geheim waren diese Treffen nicht. Minimal jeder Lehrer, der einen Kopf mit Augen, Ohren und einem Hirn besaß, wusste davon, dass sich Granger und er seit ungefähr einem Jahr regelmäßig trafen. Auch viele Schüler sollten es bemerkt haben, aber die meisten Taten den Gedanken mit absurd ab. Wer würde auch glauben, dass ein Reinblut aus Slytherin sich mit einer muggelgeborenen Gryffindor traf. Man musste verrückt sein und somit wie Luna.

Aber Luna und Granger beiseite. Seine Gedanken hingen eher an dem Thema des heutigen Treffens: Abel, oder besser Harry Potter.

Als Draco Abel am Anfang des Jahres zum ersten Mal sah, hatte er ihn sofort erkannt ohne auch nur sein Gesicht gesehen zu haben. Das veränderte Äußere täuschte oder verunsicherte ihn nicht eine Sekunde. Er hatte einfach gewusst, dass das Potter war. Es war einfach… Ja was eigentlich? Offensichtlich?

Das wohl kaum. Kaum einer von Potters ehemaligen Freunden stellte auch nur die offensichtliche Ähnlichkeit fest. Das Gesicht war unwirklicher, bleicher, älter und die Haare und Augen von anderen Farben, aber sonst. Es war für Draco so unverkennbar Harry Potter, dass sich die Erinnerung seines Rivalen mit der Erscheinung Abels überlappte und er spontan dessen Namen aussprach.

Hermine hatte die Annahme sofort dementiert, aber Draco wusste es besser. Die Potters hatten keine entfernten Verwandten. Seit Jahrzehnten, nein Jahrhunderten, kam in dieser Familie immer nur ein einziges Kind zur Welt. Draco hatte in seiner Kindheit einen Stammbaum gesehen als sein Vater ihn über die Wichtigkeit von reinem Blut unterrichtete. Egal welche Familie einheiratete, es gab bei den Potters immer nur ein Kind. Immer ein Junge mit pechschwarzen, wilden Haaren.

Es war Potter. Draco war sich sicher, dass es Potter war und jede Zelle in seinem Körper schrie ihm zu, dass er Recht hatte. Doch dann kam es zu dem Punkt, was geschehen war. Was hatte den Potter so sehr verändert? Was hatte ihm seine Menschlichkeit genommen? Was hatte ihn zu diesem Tier gemacht?

Ja. Draco hatte es gesehen. Genau wie sich die Erinnerung an Potter stetig mit Abel überlappte, überlappte sich Abels Erscheinung mit dem Schatten eines riesigen Tiers sobald Draco in seine Augen sah.

Anstatt des jungen Heiler stand dann ein Raubtier vor ihm. Schwarz, wild und größer als jedes Andere, das er bisher gesehen hatte. Das hieß, wenn man den Hippogreif aus dem letzen Schuljahr nicht dazu rechnete. Beide Tiere machten sich in Größe und Anmut Konkurrenz.

Während Hippogreife jedoch von Natur aus majestätisch waren und sich verhielten als hätten sie einen Stecken im Arsch war es bei Abel eher seine Körperhaltung, die vor Selbstbewusstsein, Wildheit und Würde schrie.

Draco hatte es heraus gefunden. Viele alte Legenden gingen eindeutig auf jene zurück, die wie Abel waren und Abel war ein Grimm.

In seiner Erscheinung unterschied er sich auf den ersten Blick schon mal durch seine reine Größe von einem Hund. Auf den Zweiten vielen dann mehr die Details ins Auge. Es begann mit dem nachtschwarzen, zotteligen Fell, das den Körper zur Gänze bedeckte. Der Kopf des Grimms war länglich und erinnerte Draco an die ägyptischen Bilder von Anubis, der, o Wunder, ein Totengott war. Jedoch fehlten Abel tatsächlich die Ohren.

Weiter ging es mit dem Körper. Wer hätte auch gedacht, dass die berühmt berüchtigte Schreckgestallt einen derart schmalen, fast fragil wirkenden Körperbau hatte auch wenn es von einer Woge aus langem wildem Fell fast vollständig verdeckt wurde. Nicht dass er durch bloßes angucken zusammengebrochen wäre. Aber für seine schiere Größe war das Tier einfach leicht und wendig gebaut.

Der nächste Eckpunkt waren die Läufe des Grimms. Die Vorderläufe waren fast menschlich. Der größte Unterschied bestand in dem Fell, das die Läufe bedeckte, und den „Tatzen". Diese war mit einer menschlichen Hand stark verwandt. Nur die „Handfläche" war kürzer und die „Finger" länger und mit pechschwarzen Klauen besetzt. Die Hinterläufe schienen eine gute Mischung aus menschlichen Beinen und Hundeläufen zu sein und der gravierendste Unterschied lag erneut in den Tatzen. Die „Zehen" waren auch hier länger als die eines Menschen und alle Fünf konnten sich anscheinen unabhängig voneinander bewegen. Natürlich waren die Läufe ungleich länger als ein menschlicher Arm oder Bein. Schließlich war Abel auf allen vier Läufen stehend sogar etwas größer als Draco selbst. Zumindest im Moment.

Last but not least war dann da noch der Schwanz. Dieser war dünn wie eine Peitsche und nochmal eine Körperlänge von Abel allein. An der Spitze des Schwanzes fand sich auch ein Pinsel aus schwarzem Fell, in dem ab und an einige hellgraue Strähnen auftauchten.

Als Abel spitz bekam was los war, dass Draco dauernd seine wahre Gestalt sah, hatte er begonnen ihm nicht mehr in die Augen zu sehen. Und er hatte Draco viele seiner Fragen beantwortet. Nicht alle, aber genug, dass er wusste wie brisant die Situation war und wie wichtig es war, dass er dicht hielt. Abel hätte ihn natürlich auf die eine oder andere Art zum Schweigen bringen können, aber Draco war ein Grimm als Freund und Verbündeter dann doch lieber als ein Feind. Abel hatte ihm auch nie gedroht und sein Vertrauen zu genießen war auch sehr angenehm. Außerdem konnte er weiter frotzeln wie er wollte.

Mit einem unverhohlenem Gähnen und einem schnellen Blick über die Schulter verschwand Draco dann in dem Klassenzimmer, in dem er sich üblicher Weise mit Hermine und seit neuestem mit Luna traf.

„Na endlich!", begrüßte ihn Hermines tadelnde Stimme.

„Ich hab dich auch vermisst, Granger.", gab Draco ruhig zurück. „Lovegood."

Luna nickte zum Gruß ehe ihre Nase wieder im Klitterer verschwand. Der Slytherin fragte sich kurz, was die geniale Ravenclaw an diesem Käse fand. Obwohl, hatte er nicht irgendwo mal gehört, das Genialität und Wahnsinn nah beieinander lagen. Bei Dumbledore war er sich auch nie so sicher also wenn es Luna half zumindest etwas realitätsnah zu bleiben. Ihm Recht. Außerdem schien sie Spaß zu haben.

„Also, ihr wisst, warum ich mit euch reden wollte?" Hermine ignorierte den Fakt, dass die Ravenclaw mit ihrer Aufmerksamkeit ganz wo anders war.

„Es geht um Arkshayd, nicht?" Draco gähnte erneut nahm aber diesmal die Hand vor den Mund.

„Exakt. Und ihr sagt mir besser was ihr wisst."

„Wie kommst du auf die Idee wir könnten etwas wissen? Und was willst du überhaupt wissen? Seine Lieblingsfarbe? Wohl kaum."

„Wer ist er wirklich? Ist er wirklich mit Harry verwandt?" Hermine sah ihren Freund finster an.

„Die bessere Frage wäre, was ist er?", mischte sich Luna ein als der Slytherin keine Anstalten machte die Frage zu beantworten. „Du musst wissen Hermine viele Reinblutfamilien haben bestimmte… „Konditionen". Wie Draco und ich zum Beispiel."

„Konditionen? Was soll das heißen? Und… Abel hat diese Konditionen auch?"

„Nicht die unseren, andere. Außerdem scheint seine Genetik und Magie regressiv zu sein. Irgendwo in seiner Ahnenlinie war, wie in unseren Fällen auch, ein magisches Wesen vorhanden. Viele Reinblutfamilien haben so etwa. Manche mehr, manche weniger, manche überhaupt nicht."

„Die Meisten halten es geheim.", meinte nun auch Draco. „Aus offensichtlichen Gründen."

„Weil die Reinheit des Blutes nicht mehr gewährleistet ist?", fragte Hermine.

„Nein. Auch magische Wesen sind magisch und „rein" von Geburt, aber besonders die Nicht-Reinblüter haben häufig Probleme mit… Bastarden. Granger, du solltest wissen, wie die Zauberwelt mit nicht-menschlichen Wesen umgeht. Egal ob sie nun animalisch oder menschlich in ihrer Erscheinung sind. Remus Lupin letztes Jahr war ja wohl der beste Beweis."

„Also auch die Nachfahren? Unmenschlich…"

„Deswegen halten es die meisten Familien auch geheim.", setze Luna fort. „Zurück zum Thema. Abel scheint sich, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, rückentwickelt zu haben. Ihr fehlt mittlerweile jedwede Menschlichkeit und ich denke, dass er seine menschlich Form auch nur halten kann, weil er als Mensch geboren wurde."

„Meinst du?" Draco sah Luna zweifelnd an. „Ich hab ihn schon mal in seiner wahren Gestalt in Professor Snaps Büro herumliegen sehen. Ich denke sein Volk hat eher die Möglichkeit sich zu tarnen."

Luna schwieg einen Moment als müsse sie darüber nachdenken. „Ich denke wir beide haben Recht. Er ist nicht sonderlich alt weswegen die Tarnungsfähigkeit vielleicht noch nicht so ganz ausgereift ist, aber dadurch, dass er ursprünglich Mensch war kann er sich zumindest als Mensch tarnen."

„Ihr redet als hätte er Tarnung nötig." Hermine sah die beiden Blonden aufmerksam an.

„Hat er.", antworteten diese gemeinsam und Luna setzte die Erklärung fort. „Abel Arkshayed ist ein Grimm, Hermine."

Die Augen der Gryffindor weiteten sich und sie wollte etwas sagen, doch Draco war schneller. „Für uns besteht keinerlei Gefahr, Granger. Dumbledore ist zwar wahnsinnig aber er hätte nie etwas wahrlich Gefährliches in die Schule gelassen. Es ist wie mit Lupin. So lang er sich unter Kontrolle hat besteht keine Gefahr."

„Und wie merkt man, dass er außer Kontrolle ist?!", fragte Hermine fast hysterisch.

„Indem die Toten um ihn herum wieder auferstehen? Du hast ihn bei der Eröffnungsfeier gesehen als er wütend wurde. Ich glaube Grimm haben eine eher friedliche Natur. Nur wenn man sie reizt oder angreift werden sie gefährlich."

„Reizen… Was soll das mit den Toten?"

Luna viel erneut in die Erklärung ein. „Von Grimm wurden schon ihn vielen Kulturen berichtet. Vor allem in der ägyptischen Mythologie haben sie ein festes und vor allem gutes Standbein. Der Gott Anubis, der auch von Muggel verehrt wurde, war der Gott der Totenriten. Er half ruhelosen Seelen sicher in die nächste Welt voranzuschreiten."

„Anubis… war also auch ein Grimm? Ich dachte es sei eine schakalköpfige Gottheit und kein Hund."

„Man ist sich nicht so genau sicher, ob es nun ein Hund, Schakal oder gar Wolf ist."

„Außerdem" Draco grinste hinterhältig. „Abel ist in seiner wahren Gestalt nicht wirklich einer festen Kategorie zuortbar. Man kann nicht sagen ob dieser Bastard nun Hund, Wolf oder Schakal ist."

„Er ist ein Lehrer, Draco.", tadelte Hermine. „Nenn ihn nicht Bastard."

„Auch wenn der Ton eine verletzliche Absicht nachweist, hat Draco auf biologische Ebene dennoch Recht, Hermine.", meinte Luna nüchtern. „Er ist ein Bastard."

„Genau wie du und Draco." Der Slytherin sah prompt weg als sich Hermines interessierter Blick in ihn bohrte. „Welcher Art überhaupt?"

„Ob Draco es dir erzählt bleibt ihm überlassen, aber in meinem Fall war meine Großmutter mütterlicherseits eine Nymphe."

„Nymphe? Bist du deswegen… etwas abgehoben…. Entschuldige!"

Luna lächelte verschmilzt. „Meine Persönlichkeit wurde dadurch geprägt ja aber sie wird davon nicht dominiert. Meine Wahrnehmung unterscheidet sich hauptsächlich von der normaler Zauberer. Ich besitze eine Art sechsten Sinn, der mich meine Umgebung „fühlen" lässt. Dadurch offenbart sich mir auch oft die wahre Natur der Dinge."

Hermine sah die Ravenclaw verwirrt an doch Draco klärte auf. „Nymphen sind naturverbundene Wesen. Sie spüren ihre Umgebung über ihre Magie, können dadurch auch mit Pflanzen und Tieren reden und sogar ihr Wachstum oder Entwicklung beeinflussen. Nur bei starköpfige Wesen wie Menschen funktioniert das nicht."

„Du bist das beste Beispiel für einen starrköpfigen Menschen, Draco.", meinte Hermine. „Aber ich denke, dass reicht für heute Abend. Ich habe viel, über das ich nachdenken muss. Sollte ich nochmal Fragen haben weiß ich, wo ich euch finde. Gute Nacht."

Lunas Gruß folgte ihr, doch kurz bevor sie die Tür öffnen konnte erhob der Slytherin ein letztes Mal seine Stimme. „Vor fünf Generationen."

„Was?" Hermine hatte beim besten Willen nicht erwartet, dass er ihr das erzählte. Nicht bei der Verschwiegenheit, die Reinblüter normalerweise an den Tag legten.

„Meine Ur-Ur-Urgroßmutter väterlicherseits war auch eine Nymphe." Draco sah seine Freundinnen nicht an und starrte auf seine Füße. „Meine Wahrnehmung ist nicht so ausgeprägt wie Lovegoods, aber sie ist vorhanden. Wesentlich stärker als bei meinem Vater."

„Was macht dich da so sicher?"

„Besonders Babys und Kleinkinder haben starke Instinkte wenn sie aus Familien wie den unseren stammen. Manche stärker, manche schwächer. Es kommt auf die Dominanz an und wie stark die Magie im Kind ist.", erklärte Luna für den Slytherin.

„Besonders Nymphen im Kleinkinderalter bringen häufig Pflanzen zum wachsen, die sich um sie befinden, um mit ihnen zu spielen. Das schließt allerdings auch Holzmöbel nicht von Wachstum aus, da Babys ihre Magie nicht kontrollieren können. Je älter ein Zauberer allerdings wird desto mehr verschwinden diese Instinktfähigkeiten. Wenn Draco als Kind jedoch Möbel wachsen ließ war seine Abstammung mehr als offensichtlich."

„Weil Zauberer dass nicht so einfach können." Hermine sah den Blonden mitfühlend an. „Hast du deswegen kein-"

„Nein!", unterbrach sie Draco sofort. „Mein Vater erzählte meiner Mutter noch vor meiner Geburt von dieser Kondition in seinem Blut und Mutter akzeptierte es. Es war nie ein Streitpunkt zwischen ihnen und sie wollten durchaus mehr Kinder. Zum Unglück meiner Eltern ruht mein vier Jahre jüngerer Bruder bereits in seinem Grab."

Draco musste nicht mehr erzählen. Hermine konnte sich den Rest denken. Es war wahrscheinlich eine Fehlgeburt gewesen. Zwar kannte sie den Auslöser nicht, aber wenn ihre Vermutung richtig war und sie die Tatsache, dass Draco auch jetzt keine Geschwister hatte, in Anbetracht zog war es wahrscheinlich, dass Narzissa Malfoy seit jenem Tag unfruchtbar war.

„Eine letzte Frage Draco.", begann die Braunhaarige leise.

„Was?" Man konnte etwas wie Bedauern aus Dracos Stimme hören.

„Warum hast du es mir erzählt?"

Der Slytherin drehte seinen Kopf zu Hermine und ein trauriges aber ehrliches Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. „Wenn ich euch nicht trauen kann, dann niemanden auf der ganzen Welt."

Luna lächelte zufrieden und ohne dass Hermine es wollte stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen und antwortete mit dem glücklichsten Lächeln, das Draco je an ihr sah.

„Danke…"

Wie gesagt waren die Hauptpersonen hier Hermine und Draco. Luna ist die „große Weise" und Unterstützerin der Beiden. Es gab ein wenig Einblick in Charakterentwicklung und auf den Ursprung von Hermines Freundschaft mit gerade diesem Slytherin.

Info hierzu: Weder Draco noch Luna sind Übermenschen oder dergleichen. Sie besitzen wie gesagt nur eine bessere Wahrnehmung ihrer Umgebung und durchschauen Dinge einfacher. Luna lässt daher auch alles auf sich zukommen und nimmt es wie es ist.

Ich hoffe, dass meine Grimmversion Anklang findet. Nochmal nebenbei: Abel ist kein „Grimm" in dem Sinne. Genauso wenig ist er ein „Nekromant". Es sind einfach nur Namen, die die Menschen seinem Volk gaben um es bezeichnen zu können. Während „Grimm" jedoch auf die tierische Form zurückgeht wird er in menschlicher Form als „Nekromant" bezeichnet.

Sonst noch war? Eigentlich nicht. Wer weitere Fragen hat fragt und wer Lust hat kann noch ein Kommentar hinterlassen. Würd mich freuen.

Kapitel 08: „Opfer" Ein herzliches Beileid für den vierten Champion. Es steht wieder Abel im Mittelpunkt.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen

Lg Tayel


	9. Kapitel 08: Opfer

Kapitel 08: Opfer

„Sei gewarnt, du Wanderer finsterster Nacht.

Mit diesem Buch ist dir Unheil zugedacht.

Beschreitest du den Weg ein einz'ges Mal.

Erwarte wenig Freud, doch sehr viel Qual.

Die Toten du zu deinen Freunden machst.

Du, der du die Bande mit der Welt zerbrachst.

Sei gewarnt, du Wanderer, der du verflucht.

Wer Leben schafft, wird heimgesucht."

„Also in welcher Beziehung stehst du zu Sirius Black?" Tom sah sein Gegenüber finster an.

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Abel Arkshayd einfach aus dem nichts in seinen Privaträumen auftauchte und es sich bequem machte. Häufig stellte Tom ihm dann Fragen zu allen möglichen Themen wie auch die über seine Beziehung mit Sirius Black um irgendwas Nützliches aus ihm heraus zu bekommen. Und genauso häufig bekam er eine wage, unbrauchbare Antworte.

„Wir teilen unser Leben miteinander." Der Nekromant lag quer über einem Sessel ausgestreckt und beobachtet sein Gegenüber gleichermaßen.

Das Abel wirklich die Wahrheit sagte war undenkbar. Schließlich hatte Sirius Black über die letzten Wochen bewiesen, dass er ein Weiberheld war.

Eine ernsthafte Beziehung schloss der Doppelgänger also aus. Aber auf die Idee den Satz wortwörtlich zu nehmen kam er nicht, weil er noch nie von etwas derartigem gehört hatte. Über Inferi wusste er Bescheid und auch, wie eine solche „Totenweckung" von statten ging, aber von anderen Formen hatte er nie gehört. Und wieso zum Henker dachte er im Zusammenhang mit Sirius Black immer an Inferi? Der Playboy hatte ja wohl gar nichts mit einem Untoten gemein!

„Ich dachte Black steht auf Frauen?", setzte Tom also fort.

„Er mag sie, ja. Und viele Schülerinnen scheinen Interesse an ihm zu haben. Das ist als ob Sirius auf Brautschau wäre." Abels Blick wanderte zur Decke. „Wäre schön wenn er in naher Zukunft eine Braut findet. Würde ich ihm gönnen."

Schon wieder hatte er sich selbst über seine Beziehung mit Black widersprochen. „Und was ist mit dir? Keine Braut in Aussicht? Die junge Weasley scheint interessiert."

„Du verwechselst da was. Zu einer Beziehung gehören immer zwei."

„Du fühlst dich nicht zu ihr hingezogen?"

„Nicht im Geringsten. Nein." Abel schien auf eine subtile Art sogar noch stolz darauf zu sein.

„Soll heißen, dass du sie nicht leiden kannst." Schlussfolgerte Tom. Ihm war das Gefasel von Liebe sowieso unverständlich.

„Hab ich nie behauptet. Ich kann mir nur keine Partnerschaft mit ihr vorstellen. Kinder würde ich lieber mit jemand anderem Groß ziehen."

„Und mit wem?"

„Die Zeit wird es zeigen… Und, hast du jemanden, der dein „Leben" bereichert?"

‚Ja. Dich!', wollte Tom am liebsten sagen, aber er verkniff es sich. Er wusste auch nicht auf welche Art und Weise er für den Sonderling empfand aber eins wusste er. Wann immer Abel ihm zu nahe kam verspürte er Sehnsucht. Irgendwie wie ein Besitzzwang und zugleich als müsse er ihn beschützen. Und er hasste dieses Gefühl. Es kam Zuneigung gleich und so etwas konnte er einem Feind gegenüber nicht gebrauchen.

„Mein „Leben" geht dich so was von gar nichts an.", antwortete Tom schließlich.

„Wenn du Lust hast kann ich dich ja gern mal jemandem vorstellen. Ich glaube, dass sie perfekt zu dir „passen" würde." ‚Schließlich teilst du ihr „Leben"' Abel lächelte süffisant als Tom ihn mit seinem Blick zu erdolchen versuchte. „Nicht traurig sein. Das wird schon."

*****************************RIP************************************

Er war da. Der große Tag, auf den alle Schüler gewartet hatten. Die Auswahl der Trimagischen Champions. Die gesamte Halle brummte vor Aufregung und Erwartung. Überall waren Spekulationen zu den möglichen Champions zu hören. Bei den einen oder anderen Tischen hatten sich um verschiedene Bewerber Trauben gebildet und die vor allem jüngeren Schüler wünschten ihnen Glück für die Auswahl.

Sirius und Abel saßen zwischen den Schülern des Gryffindorhauses auf den Rängen. Neben sich hatte der Weißhaarige Hermine sitzen, die die letzte Zeit eigentlich etwas Abstand zu ihm gehalten hatte aber nachdem sie sich wieder in seine Nähe traute auch ruhiger war. Offenbar hatten Draco und Luna ihre ein paar Details eröffnet. Aber nichts, was seine Identität verriet. Da wusste er, wie zu verlässlich Draco war. Wenn er schweigen wollte, schwieg er auch.

Allerdings brachte diese neue Entwicklung mit Hermine auch Nachteile. Zum Beispiel das Geschwisterpaar zwei Reihen über ihnen. Ron und Ginny. Beide mochten die Kombination aus Abel und Hermine nicht. Zwar aus unterschiedlichen Gründen aber dennoch waren sie beide dagegen.

Für Ginny war es der mehr offensichtliche Grund. Sein Leben, das noch immer in Ginny steckte und sie am Leben erhielt, wollte zu seinem Besitzer zurück. Diese Anziehung war eigentlich neutral, aber Menschen tendierten dazu etwa hinein zu interpretieren und sie glaubte in ihn verliebt zu sein. Und nun bildete sie sich eine Beziehung zwischen Hermine und Abel ein und war eifersüchtig.

Natürlich spürte Abel die Anziehung selbst auch, deswegen wusste er es so genau. Allerdings war er eigentlich mehr ein Tier, wenn man es genau nahm und dadurch eher Instinktgesteuert. Und keiner seiner Instinkte schrie danach Ginny in romantischer Absicht zu verfolgen. Allerdings war sie so was wie ein Familienmitglied und er würde weiterhin ein Auge auf sie haben.

Bei Ron sah die Sache etwas anders aus. Schon ihrer ersten Begegnung im Haus der Familie schien Abel in einem schlechten Licht zurückgelassen zu haben und der Weasley hatte bisher seine Meinung noch nicht geändert. Für ihn war Abel Harry zu ähnlich. Seiner Meinung nach kopierte er seinen verschwunden besten Freund. Seine neuentwickelte Freundschaft mit Draco, die auf Sticheleien aufbaute war keine Hilfe. Ron verhielt sich im kompletten Kontrast zu Hermine, die ihn vorbehaltlos akzeptierte, was nebenbei kontraproduktiv in Rons Fall war. Und das seine Schwester offensichtlich was von Abel wollte war auch nur Öl ins Feuer.

„Abel?" Hermine lehnte sich ein Stück zu ihm herüber. „Draco on Luna haben mir was erzählt und ich würde die Sache gerne noch mit dir klären."

Abel sah sie einen Moment schweigend an ehe er antwortete. „Ich kann mir denken um was es geht. Aber hier und heute wird wahrscheinlich so oder so nicht klappen. Du weißt ja, wo du mich findest."

„Warum? Du hast doch nach der Auswahl sicher etwas frei. Du gehörst doch nicht zu den Verantwortlichen."

„Sagen wir es so: Ich habe das Gefühl, dass es heute Abend die ein oder andere Überraschung geben könnte." Abel lächelte und sah erst zum Feuerkelch und dann zum Fake-Moody in der Nähe der Lehrertische. „Vor allem aber Ärger."

Hermine schwieg und Abels Blick wanderte zum Feuerkelch zurück. Er hatte vor einiger Zeit mit Luna die Funktion des Kelchs theoretisiert. Es war wenige Tage nachdem Tom das Ding manipuliert hatte. Er hatte da gesessen und beobachtet wie einige Schüler ihre Namen einwarfen als Luna kam und ihn fragte, ob sie sich neben ihn setzten durfte. Bis dato hatte er noch nie mit ihr gesprochen gehabt oder sie großartig wahrgenommen. Doch ab da hatte er.

Sein Instinkt hatte ihm gesagt in ihrer Nähe vorsichtig zu sein. Nicht, weil sie gefährlich war sondern weil sie seine wahre Natur aufdecken konnte. Auf alle Fälle hatte Luna immer, wenn ein neuer Name kam gesagt, der Zettel sei verbrannt oder nicht. Als später Fleur Delacour ihren Namen einwarf sagte sie wiederum, dass der Zettel nicht verbrannt war, dafür aber ein anderer. Der Kelch suchte den Champion also in dem Moment auf, da der Zettel seine Flammen berührte und wenn ein besser geeigneter Kandidat kam verbrannte er den alten Zettel.

Im Endeffekt hatten sie alle Champion herausgefunden. Alle bis auf den, den Tom einschleusen wollte. Abel hatte ihn immer wieder Namen zufügen sehen aber er hatte nicht Lunas Fähigkeit Magieschwankungen zu spüren. Deswegen hatte nicht die leiseste Ahnung wer es sein könnte. Aber der arme Kerl oder das arme Mädchen hatte schon jetzt seine vollste Unterstützung.

Er hatte Tom nur nicht aufgehalten oder gemeldet, weil es ihn nun mal verscheucht hätte. So wie es im Moment war, war es besser. Tom hatte längst großes Interesse an ihm gefunden. Sein Link zu Ginny war hier von Hilfe, da er zwar auch die Nähe zu Abel spürte aber genau wie Ginny, sagen wir, geblendet war und ihn einfach nicht erkennen konnte. Auf anderer Ebene besaß auch Tom eigene Instinkte, die ihn Abel als „Verbündeten" war nehmen ließen und er so keine Panik schob oder auch nur auf die Idee kam zu fliehen. Im Moment lagen alle Vorteile in Abels Hand. Was sicher nicht so bleiben würde, würde erst der Champion gekürt sein. Noch war er die Katze, die mit ihrer Beute spielte.

Dumbledore trat nun endlich zum Feuerkelch und rief die Menge zur Räson. „Ruhe bitte!"

Die Halle wurde ruhiger und das wenige verbleibende Gemurmel wurde von Schülern tot-‚gescht' oder von Lehrern, wie zum Beispiel Snape und McGonagall, todgestarrt. Alle starrten gebannt auf den Direktor neben dem Feuerkelch, der sie anerkennend Anlächelte als wolle er sie für die schelle Beruhigung loben.

„Gut. Ein Jeder in der Halle weiß, weswegen wir uns heute hier zusammengefunden haben." Dumbledore begann eine kleine Rede. „Wir werden heute die drei Champions, die Teilnehmer des Trimagischen Turnieres, küren. Diese drei Champions müssen sich dann den Aufgaben stellen und sie bewältigen um am Ende als Sieger hervorgehen zu können. Ich bitte hiermit auch jene, die nicht als Champions ausgewählt werden aber sich beworben hatten, trotz allem dem Vertreter ihrer Schule ihre gesamte moralische Unterstützung zu geben, auf das es ein glorreicher Wettstreit werde."

Die Halle applaudierte kurz doch schnell verklang es auch wieder. Die freudige Nervosität war verschwunden und hatte intensiver Anspannung Platz gemacht. Selbst Abel, der von sich behaupten konnte seine Emotionen gut unter Kontrolle zu haben, kroch es kalt den Rücken hoch. Es war so intensiv, dass er anfangen musste sich zu konzentrieren um seine menschliche Form aufrecht zu erhalten.

Anscheinend hatte er sich versteift oder sonst irgendwie äußerlich ein Signal von Problemen gegeben oder Hermine war wie immer einfach viel zu aufmerksam. Auf alle Fälle nahm sie seine Hand. Ihre Hand war, im Gegensatz zu der seinen, warm. Sie zitterte nicht und war völlig entspannt. Die ganze Aufregung ließ sie kalt.

„Keine Sorge.", meinte sie dann und wandte ihren Blick wieder dem Schauspiel zu.

Abel sah noch einmal zu ihren Händen hinab. Hermine war ein Stück näher an ihn ran gerückt und hielt seine Hand mit ihren eigenen fest versteckt in ihrem Schoß. Hermines Nähe beruhigte ihn. Seine beste Freundin, obwohl sie nun wahrscheinlich wusste was er war, stand auch jetzt noch zu ihm. In seinem inneren Familienkonzept nahm sie den Platz einer Schwester ein. Ob nun jünger oder älter konnte dabei nicht genau sagen. Er wollte sie noch mehr beschützen als Ginny, die eindeutig als jüngere Schwester kategorisiert war. Auf der anderen Seite wollte er, dass sie sich um ihn kümmerte und nicht weg stieß. Es hätte wohl mehr weh getan, als bei Ron und das hatte verdammt weh getan. Man verlor schließlich nicht jeden Tag einen guten Freund.

Der Nekromant seufzte und sah ebenfalls zurück zu Dumbledore. Er bemerkte gar nicht, wie sich seine Finger mit den ihren verflochten.

„Nun beginnen wir. Zuerst: Der Champion für Durmstrang!" Der Schulleiter drehte sich zum Feuerkelch, dessen Flammen sich rot verfärbten.

„Viktor Krum.", murmelte Abel in Hermines Ohr ohne seinen Blick abzuwenden und lächelte amüsiert.

Hermine sah ihn kurz an und erkannte das Lächeln. „Willst du darauf wetten?"

„Pass auf."

Die Flammen spien einen Zettel auf und wurden Augenblicklich wieder blau. Dumbledore fing das Pergament und entfaltete es. Er las den Namen und drehte sich zu den Durmstrangschülern. Wieder auf den Zettel sehend las er vor: „Viktor Krum!"

Genannter Schüler machte eine Siegergeste und stand auf. Die Hände seiner Mitschüler berührten ihn an Schultern und Armen und gratulierten ihm zu seinem Erfolg. Die Ränge hinunter gab Dumbledore dem berühmten Quidditschspieler seine Hand um zu gratulieren und wies ihn an ihn den Pokalraum hinter der Halle zu gehen.

„Als nächstes Beauxbatons!", kündigte der Schulleiter an.

Hermine sah ungläubig zu wie Krum verschwand und dann mit einem herausfordernden und schiefen Lächeln zu Abel. „Gut geraten."

„Als nächstes ist Fleur Delacour.", grinste dieser zurück.

Die Musterschülerin antwortete nicht darauf und konzentrierte sich auf die roten Flammen. Erneut schoss ein Zettel heraus. Er war rund und fächerartig gefaltet. Der Schulleiter fing in wieder und las ihn erst bevor er die Schülerin aufrief. „Fleur Delacour!"

Erneut gab es tosenden Applaus. Während die blonde Schülerin sich erhob und zu Dumbledore ging, starrte Hermine Abel an. Bei einem Mal konnte man ja noch von Glück sprechen. Bei Zweiten ging das gerade noch so, aber wenn Abel jetzt auch noch den Hogwartschampion richtig hatte. Woher wusste er es?

Fleur verschwand ebenfalls im Pokalzimmer. „Nun der Champion für Hogwarts.", kündigte der alte Zauberer an.

„Cedric Diggory.", flüsterte Abel.

„Ich hoffe so, dass du falsch liegst.", antwortete Hermine und starrte gebannt auf den Feuerkelch.

Die Flammen färbten sich rot und zum dritten Mal spie der Kelch einen Zettel aus. Zum dritten Mal fing Dumbledore den Zettel und lass ihn. Und zum dritten Mal hatte Abel Recht. „Champion für Hogwarts ist Cedric Diggory!"

Während die gesamte Halle in Beifall verfiel wanderte Hermines Gesicht ungläubig zu dem Weißhaarigen neben sich. „Wie…?"

„Luna und ich haben die Auswahl beobachtet.", erklärte Abel. „Wir haben mit Hilfe unsere Beobachtungen und Lunas Gespür eine Theorie erstellt und diese Drei als Champions ermittelt. Wie es aus sieht lagen wir richtig."

„Luna… War klar." Hermine begann zu schmollen.

Zum letzten Mal brachte Dumbledore die Halle zur Ruhe. „Gut,  
gut. Nun da wir alle Champions gekürt haben lasst uns ihnen alles Glück dieser Welt wünschen. Dass sie ihr Wissen richtig einsetzen können, sich bestmöglich vorbereiten und ihre Aufgaben bewältigen. Sie alle sind Champions, aber am Ende kann nur einer von ihnen diesen Preis in Händen halten. Nur einer kann siegen und den Trimagischen Pokal gewinnen!"

Beim letzten Satz zeigte er in Richtung des Lehrertisches, wo Barty Crouch eben jenen Pokal enthüllte. Genau wie die Flammen des Feuerkelches war der Pokal von einer schönen, leuchtend blauen Farbe. Die Schüler applaudierten begeistert.

Dumbledore wollte weitersprechen als ihm Snapes verwirrter und ungläubiger Blick in Richtung des Feuerkelchs auffiel. Irritiert und beunruhigt drehte der Schulleiter sich um und beobachtete genau wie alle anderen das Unglaubliche.

Zum vierten Mal färbten sich die Flammen des Kelches rot und er spie einen Namen aus bevor er komplett erlosch. Die gesamte Halle war erstarrt ob des ungeplanten Ereignisses.

Hermine spürte wie die Aufregung und Spannung sowie Entsetzen nun auch in sie kroch. Sofort wurde der Griff um die Hand, die sie seit einigen Minuten hielt, fester. Abel war genauso verkrampft. Ein Blick in sein Gesicht zeigte Hermine einen Ausdruck, den sie eigentlich nicht erwartet hatte.

Abel war zwar angespannt aber seine Züge wurden von etwa wie Schuld und Mitleid beherrscht. Sofort viel Hermine ein, was er zuvor gesagt hatte. Dass es eine Überraschung geben würde. Dass es Ärger geben würde. Er hatte es gewusst. Gewusst oder zumindest geahnt. Wieso hatte er es dann nicht aufgehalten?

Totenstille herrschte als Dumbledore den letzten Zettel fing und ungläubig auf den Namen starrte. Der Zettel war so klein und zufällig. Als wäre er nur aus einer Laune heraus in den Kelch geworfen worden. Noch mehr Anspannung breitete sich in der Halle aus als man das entsetzte Gesicht des Schulleiters sah.

Voller Unglauben las der alte Mann den Namen vor. „Draco Malfoy."

Alles gefror für Abel. Alles hatte er erwartet. Aber nicht den Namen eines Slytherins. Ein Kind aus seiner Reinblutfamilie von dem er wusste, dass die Eltern Todesser waren oder sind. Abel hatte jeden mehr erwartet als diesen Jungen, der ihm so nahe stand wie einst nur Ron und Hermine.

Und das war der Fehler.

Draco stand ihm nahe. Sehr nahe. Selbst ein Blinder hätte ihre freundschaftliche Beziehung erkannt. So auch Tom. Tom hatte den Zettel wahrscheinlich deswegen eingeworfen. Sein Verstand sagte, Abel war der Feind und Draco der Freund des Feindes und gemäß dem Spruch „Die Freunde meiner Feinde sind meine Feinde" hatte er Dracos Namen eingeworfen nur um eventuellen Abel zu schaden. Schwer zu schaden. Ihm einen Schlag zu versetzen, von dem er sich nicht so schnell erholte.

Der Fake-Moody sah zu seinem weißhaarigen Widersacher. Der Schock und das Entsetzen auf Abels Gesicht bestätigten wie tief es ihn verletzt hatte. Schließlich war Draco Abels bester Freund. Natürlich, Sirius Black und Seversus Snape wahren seine Vertrauten, Leute denen er absolut alles erzählte, aber er konnte keine Lehrer in den Kelch werfen und irgendwie schienen Draco ihm sogar noch näher zu stehen.

Außerdem, Abels Umfeld bestand nur aus Feinden Voldemorts. Snape und Draco waren die einzigen Ausnahmen gewesen und deswegen zweifelte Tom auch an deren Zugehörigkeit.

„Draco Malfoy!", donnerte Dumbledore ein zweites Mal durch die Halle und riss genannte Person aus ihrer Starre.

Kürzer als das letzte Kapitel. Es schafft nicht mal 2800 Wörter, aber es ist alles gesagt und hier ist ein schöner Punkt um aufzuhören.

Der vierte Champion ist also Draco Malfoy. Armer Draco. Er hat mein vollstes Mitleid. Naja, ich bin eigentlich auch die Schuldige aber egal.

Für alle, die es im ersten Anlauf nicht verstanden haben, hier noch mal die Erklärung:

Draco ist mit Abel befreundet. Abel ist nur mit Voldemort-Feinden befreundet und ein offener Feind für Tom. Also schlussfolgert Tom, dass auch Draco ein Feind Voldemorts ist und schmeißt ihn in den Pot.

Im Endeffekt ist der vierte Champion eigentlich nur als Versicherung für, ihr wisst schon was, gedacht. Man muss schließlich sicher gehen, dass das Opfer ein „Feind" ist.

Ein herzliches Dankeschön an alle regelmäßigen Leser und besonders an die, die mir immer Kommentare hinterlassen. Jeder kann da was da lassen. Gut oder schlecht ist dabei egal. Alles erwünscht.

Kurzmeldung: Hat wer wünsche für Dracos Tanzpartnerin für den Weihnachtsball? Ich kann mich nämlich einfach nicht festlegen.

Kapitel 09: „Grenzland" Draco versucht mit der Bürde klar zu kommen und bereitet sich mit Abels und Hermines Hilfe auf die erste Prüfung vor. Heißt: Draco ist Hauptperson im nächsten Kapitel.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen

Lg Tayel


	10. Kapitel 09: Grenzland

Kapitel 09: Grenzland

„Sei gewarnt, du Wanderer finsterster Nacht.

Mit diesem Buch ist dir Unheil zugedacht.

Beschreitest du den Weg ein einz'ges Mal.

Erwarte wenig Freud, doch sehr viel Qual.

Die Toten du zu deinen Freunden machst.

Du, der du die Bande mit der Welt zerbrachst.

Sei gewarnt, du Wanderer, der du verflucht.

Wer Leben schafft, wird heimgesucht."

Draco fand seine derzeitige Situation unglaublich surreal. Vor ihm stand Abel und schützte ihn wie eine Wand vor den wütenden Direktoren von Durmstang und Beauxbatons. Dumbledore hatte sich beruhigt nachdem der Weißhaarige Position bezogen hatte und den unglücklichen Champion verteidigte. Und dass nur mit seinem durchaus furchterregendem Blick. Abel sah aus als wäre er ein Vulkan kurz vor dem Ausbruch.

Kaum war er im Pokalraum gewesen hatte er die Augen der regulären Champions auf sich, die ihn verwirrt und abwartend anstarrten, während er mit finsterer Miene zurück schaute um sein Unbehagen zu verbergen. Den nächsten Moment konnte er die Maske allerdings nicht mehr halten, als Dumbledore auf ihn zustürmte, hinter ihm zwei weitere erzürnte Direktoren, den Ministeriumsfuzzi, sein Hauslehrer und Moody.

Sein eigener Schulleiter war nicht länger verwirrt sondern richtig wütend gewesen und zum ersten Mal verdammte Draco die Tatsache, dass er ein Slytherin war. Für jedes andere Haus hätte man sofort auf einen unglücklichen Zufall getippt aber für einen Slytherin legte man gekonnten Vorsatz fest und das hatte der Viertklässler zu spüren bekommen. Selbst Snape konnte den Schulleiter nicht beruhigen und das steckte Madame Maxim und Igor Karkaroff zusehends an.

Die Lage beruhigte sich erst als Abel, der aus dem nichts aufgetaucht war, Dumbeldores Hand von Dracos Kragen löste und seine derzeitige Stellung bezog. Den Schulleiter hatte die neue Situation beruhig und er wurde nun wieder von Vernunft beherrscht. „Wir müssen herausfinden, was geschehen ist."

„Was soll das?!" Maxime fuhr zornig herum. „Gerade eben waren sie selbst noch überzeugt, dass er es mit Absicht getan hat."

„Gerade eben war er aber noch wütend.", mischte sich Moody ein. „Ihr solltet die Situation nüchtern betrachten. Der Feuerkelch ist ein hochmagisches Objekt. Das ein Viertklässler das Können oder die Macht besitzt einen solchen Gegenstand auszutricksen ist nahezu undenkbar. Es muss jemand anderes gewesen sein, der den Feuerkelch dazu manipulierte, zu glauben es gäbe vier teilnehmende Schulen."

„Sie scheinen sich das ja reichlich überlegt zu haben, Moody!", grollte Karkaroff.

„Zu denken wie Schwarzmagier ist mein Job." Wäre Abel nicht so wütend gewesen hätte er ob Toms Kommentar wahrscheinlich gelacht stattdessen starrte er konzentriert gerade aus um sich zu kontrollieren.

„Alastor, Igor das bringt doch alles nichts." Dumbledore versuchte die Situation zu entschärfen.

„Dann währe der Hauptverdächtige Mr. Arkshayd hier." Maxime sah mit einem fast angeekelten auf den Unmenschen hinab.

Abel würdigte sie nicht mal eines Blickes. „Offenbar haben sie doch mehr mit ihrer nicht-menschlichen Verwandtschaft gemein als ich angenommen habe."

Für einen Moment war der gesamte Raum still. Schock saß in allen Gesichtern, sogar bei Draco. Natürlich auch Abel war kein Heiliger aber eine andere Person derart zu beleidigen… Das war unnormal und passte nicht zu ihm. Zum anderen machte sie die Beleidigung selbst auch sprachlos, zumindest Maxime.

Bevor die Situation eskalieren konnte stürmte Sirius Black den Raum. „Auszeit!"

„Sirius…" Dumbledore konnte seine Erleichterung über das Erscheinen von Abels Paten nicht in Worte fassen.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns alle beruhigen. Keine unbegründeten Anschuldigungen und Beleidigungen wären dabei hilfreich." Sirius sah seinen Patensohn warnend an.

Abel erwiderte den Blick kurz ehe er weg sah und sich sogar neben Draco positionierte, so dass dieser für sich selbst sprechen konnte. Als der Blonde in das Gesicht seines Freundes sah fiel ihm auf, dass er nicht nur zornig war sondern durchaus verzweifelt und… schuldbewusst. Was war los?

„Also was hat zu dieser Eskalation geführt?", fragte Sirius, der einen Teil seiner Anspannung verlor als er dasselbe feststellte wie Draco. Abels Wut bezog sich auf ihn selbst. Noch nicht mal auf den Täter.

„Madam Maxime hat Abel beschuldigt Mr. Malfoy ins Turnier geschmuggelt zu haben.", antwortete Dumbledore. „Und-„

„Abel hat sie beleidigt."

„Hast du das schon gehört?"

„Nein, aber es würde ihm ähnlich sehen. Wenn er wütend ist vergisst er sich schnell mal und sagt oder tut Dinge, die er in Normalzustand nicht tun würde. Deswegen, Madame Maxime, akzeptieren sie seine Entschuldigung wenn er in ein paar Tagen kommen wird."

„Ein paar Tagen?! Warum nicht jetzt?!", fragte die Direktorin aufgebracht.

„Keine Entschuldigung, die er in seinem Wutzustand rausdrückt, wäre ernst gemeint. Und damit die Wut verraucht braucht es einige Zeit.", erklärte Sirius. „Was allerdings wichtiger ist, was ist mit Draco?"

„Bartemius? Du bist der Hauptverantwortliche für das Turnier. Wie sollen wir fortfahren?" Dumbledore sah zu dem Ministeriumsmann.

Crouch seufzte. „Ein weiterer Champion für Beauxbatons und Durmstrang steht außer Frage. Der Feuerkelch wird erst in vier Jahren erneut entflammbar sein, noch dazu ist Mr. Malfoy für eine vierte Schule gewählt worden, was weiterer Untersuchung bedarf. Aber eins kann ich jetzt schon sagen. Mr. Malfoy muss teilnehmen. Er wurde als Champion auserkoren, wenn auch durch Pech."

Auf einmal erhielt Draco nicht nur wütende Blicke von den beiden fremden Rektoren sondern auch mitleidige von allen anderen. Es entging jedem, dass Moody etwas unbehaglich war und jeden finster musterte.

********************************RIP*********************************

„Also?" Hermine sah Abel aufmerksam an. Sie schien sehr wütend zu sein aus einem Grund, den Draco nur ahnen konnte.

„Also, was?" Der Weißhaarige war zum ersten Mal seit einer Woche wieder aufgetaucht und schien immer noch irgendwie wütend zu sein, aber ruhig genug um gefahrlos mit Menschen kommunizieren zu können.

„Frag nicht so blöd! Warum muss Draco an dem Turnier teilnehmen?! Ich hab dir bei der Auswahl mehr als genau angesehen, dass du etwas weist!"

Draco war froh, dass Hermine einen Zauber auf den Raum gelegt hatte um das nach außen dringen von Geräuschen zu unterbinden. Im Moment befanden sie sich in einem unbenutzten Klassenzimmer um Abel zu verhören. Luna war nicht dabei da sie schon eine Verabredung mit Ginny hatte.

„Dafür müsstest du die genaueren Hintergründe kennen und ich bin im Moment nicht bereit, dir alles zu erzählen, Hermine. Zu deinem eigenen Schutz." Abel lächelte seine Freundin traurig an und lehnte sich gegen einen Tisch.

„Mein eigener Schutz?!", höhnte die Braunhaarige. „Ich weiß, dass du ein Grimm bist! Draco und Luna haben es mir gesagt!"

„Grimm ist nur eine Bezeichnung für mein Volk. Für unser tierisches Selbst. In menschlicher Gestalt werden wir anders bezeichnet. Aber nein, es geht nicht darum."

„Du hast nicht vor mir diese Bezeichnung zu nennen, hab ich recht?" Hermine brauchte keine Antwort und sprach sofort weiter. „Wie kann ich dir noch vertrauen, wenn du mir nicht vertraust?"

Sofort bereute Hermine ihre Worte als sie den verletzten aber doch verständnisvollen Ausdruck auf Abels Gesicht sah. Er vertraute ihr. Aber er wollte sie beschützen. Gab es nicht den Spruch „Information war Macht" oder so und „zu viel Wissen konnte tödlich sein". Die Braunhaarige begriff. Die Information war gefährlich. Vielleicht war es sogar jene Information, die Draco in diese Situation brachte.

„Hermine" Draco fasste ihren Arm in einer beruhigenden Geste.

Sie drehte den Kopf und sah in das Gesicht des Slytherin. Er war ruhig aber wirkte auch seltsam entschlossen. Die letzte Woche war hart für ihn gewesen, aber er hatte sie gemeistert. Was unter anderem Snape und Sirius zu verdanken war, während Ron sich als Arsch entpuppt hatte. Draco war nur durch Unglück Champion geworden, aber Ron glaubte er wolle angeben. Und nicht nur Ron, sondern auch fast der gesamte Rest der Gryffindors und so verhielten sie sich ihm gegenüber. Beleidigungen waren an der Tagesordnung.

Die Hufflepuffs standen hinter Cedric und ignorierten den Slytherin getrost und den Ravenclaws wussten nicht genau, was sie von der Sache halten sollten waren aber trotzdem eher für den Huffelpuff. Schon allein, weil Draco ein Slytherin war und denen konnte man nicht trauen.

„Abel. Auch wenn es gefährlich ist, erklär uns wenigstens warum du es zugelassen hast?" Draco sah seinen ehemaligen Rivalen durchdringend an.

Abels Ausdruck wurde traurig und schuldbewusst. „Es gibt keine."

„Was?"

„Es gibt keine Erklärung. Keine gute zumindest. Keine, die mein Handeln rechtfertigen würde. Es ist lediglich eine Ausrede."

„Egal! Warum?!" Hermine war noch immer aufgewühlt.

Der Weißhaarige seufzte. „Selbstsüchtigkeit. Der Verantwortliche für Dracos Auswahl ist ein wesentlicher Bestandteil für das Brechen meines Fluches. Ich dachte, egal wer als Opfer ausgewählt wir, ich kann ihm helfen es zu überleben. Die Hauptsache war, dass er hier bleibt. In meiner Selbstsüchtigkeit hab ich mich selbst überschätzt und die Gefühle der Person ignoriert, die da mit hinein gezogen wurde. Es gibt keine Entschuldigung, die je ausreichen würde."

„Als Draco ausgewählt wurde bist du aufgewacht."

„Wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht."

„Weil es dich nun wirklich persönlich anging.", schlussfolgerte Draco.

„Draco. Glaub mir wenn ich sage, dass du der Letzte warst von dem ich vermutete, dass er in diese Sache hineingezogen wird. Es tut mir aufrichtig Leid."

„Warum wäre Draco der Letzte gewesen?", verwirrt sah Hermine von Abel zu Draco und zurück.

„Der Täter ist ein Todesser. Und wie man weiß sind die meisten Absolventen des Slytherinhauses zumindest Sympathisanten von Voldemort. Ich hielt es daher für unmöglich, dass ein Slytherin, besonders Draco mit dem Ruf seiner Familie, als mögliches Opfer ausgewählt wird."

Kurz herrschte Stille, dann ging Hermine hoch. Voller Erstaunen spürte Abel wie Hermines rechte Hand Bekanntschaft mit seiner linken Gesichtshälfte machte. Die Begegnung war hart genug, dass der Weißhaarige seinen Haarreif verlor und sein Kopf zur Seite ruckte.

„Du hast einen Todesser gedeckt!", keifte Hermine. „Als ob der Skandal mit dem vierten Champion nicht schon schlimm genug ist, hast du einen Todesser verschwiegen! Wenigstens das hättest du an Dumbledore weiterleiten müssen! Wenn schon nicht wer es ist, dann dass er da ist! Das war verantwortungslos bis zum geht nicht mehr! Und obendrein Draco ist der Leidtragende! Sag doch was!"

Draco sah sich die Szene erstaunt an. Noch nie hatte er Hermine derart wütend gesehen. Sie schäumte geradezu vor Wut. Doch dann drehte Abel seinen Kopf. Seine Haare fielen in sein Gesicht und nun würde sogar ein Blinder erkennen, dass er in Wirklichkeit Harry Potter war. Weißes Haar und rote Augen taten dem Eindruck nichts ab.

Auch Hermine bemerkte es und stockte kurz ehe sie plötzlich zu weinen begann und aus dem Raum türmte. Der Anblick schockte sie mehr als sie es wahrhaben wollte. Doch hatte sie es tief in sich drin nicht eigentlich die ganze Zeit gewusst? Gewusst wer Abel wirklich war? Sie hatte es nur nicht wahr haben wollen.

Abel rieb sich seine schmerzende Wange und sah weiter schuldbewusst zu Boden. „Ich sollte mich bei ihr Entschuldigen sobald sie sich beruhigt hat."

„Wohl war." Draco sah Abel mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an ehe er den davon geschleuderten Haarreif aufhob und vor Abel Stellung bezog. „Was bekomme ich als Entschädigung für den ganzen Tumult? Du hast vorher gesagt du würdest dem vierten Champion helfen."

Der Weißhaarige sah den Kleineren einen Moment dümmlich an ehe sich sein typisches Lächeln auf die Lippen schlich. „Wie wäre es, wenn ich dir zeige, was die erste Aufgabe ist?"

Der Slytherin tat so als müsse er einen Moment überlegen. „Als Anzahlung kann ich das gelten lassen. Wann?"

„Jetzt."

„Jetzt?! Es ist fast Sperrstunde. Selbst du kommst in Erklärungsnot, wenn man uns zu dieser Uhrzeit zusammen wo auch immer erwischt." Einen Schritt zurücktretend verschränkte Draco die Arme vor der Brust.

„Keine Sorge. Ich bring uns ungesehen hin und wieder zurück." Abel stand auf und grinste süffisant.

Draco fühlte sich auf einmal wie Beute. Er war allein mit einem Raubtier. Obwohl er von Sirius wusste, dass der Größere Vegetarier war, beruhigte ihn das im Moment nicht die Bohne.

„Keine Sorge Draco." Der Unmensch griff nach Dracos Hand und verflocht sie mit den Fingern. „So lang du meine Hand nicht los lässt passiert dir nichts."

„Das beruhigt mich kein Stückchen!", regte der Blonde sich auf und versuchte seine Hand zurück zu bekommen. „Lass lo-„

Doch da geschah es auch schon. Es war als würde er sich auflösen und sein Körper transparent werden. Während sich von ihm weiße Lichterchen lösten wurde Abels Körper von schwarzem Nebel umhüllt und verschwand langsam. Als der Körper weg war kroch der Nebel den Rest von Abel Arm hoch zu ihren verschlungenen Händen und schließlich über Dracos linken Arm hoch.

Panisch hielt der Slytherin die Luft an und kniff die Augen zusammen als der Nebel den Rest seines durchsichtigen Körpers einhüllte. Etwa in ihm sagte, dass er keine Angst zu haben brauchte, aber sein Verstand schrie, dass das einfach nur Falsch war.

„Du kannst die Augen ruhig aufmachen. Und Atmen wäre auch nicht schlecht, Draco." Abel schien von der Situation amüsiert zu sein.

„Das ist nicht witzig!" Reflexartig keifte der junge Zauberer seinen alten Rivalen an. „Versetz du dich… mal…"

Der zweite Satz blieb Draco in der Kehle stecken als er seine Umgebung wahrnahm. Es war, als würde er direkt im Sternenhimmel stehen. Sie befanden sich in vollkommener Dunkelheit und wurden von unzähligen Lichtern umringt. Die Lichter hatten verschiedene Farben, unterschieden sich in Größe, Intensität und Form.

Sie schwebten durcheinander und manch ein Licht kollidierte mit einem Anderen und ein kleiner Funke sprang davon als sie sich wieder trennten und glomm mit aller Kraft, die er besaß. Andere schienen zu zerbröseln und zu erlöschen. Es waren so unzählige Lichter, dass sie in größerer Entfernung wie die Milchstraße oder sogar eigene leuchtende Galaxien wirkten.

„Die Farben zweigen die Art der Lebensform, die Größe die Lebenskraft, Intensität das Alter und die Form ob es der jeweiligen Lebensform gut geht oder sie zum Beispiel sterbenskrank ist.", erklärte Abel. „Du hast auch ein Licht."

Draco sah erst zu seinem Führer und folgte seinem Blick zu seiner Brust. Tatsächlich steckte in seiner Brust eine große leuchtende Kugel. Sie blendete den Slytherin richtiggehend, doch er konnte eine Farbe erkennen. Es war ein dunkles Blau, das aber durch die Intensität in den Augen weh tat, und ein sanftes blattgrünes Licht abgab.

„Dunkelblau steht für die Menschen. Egal ob magisch oder nicht. In deine Fall ist aber auch das Grün, das für die Nymphen steht, enthalten."

Erneut sah der Blonde verwirrt zu dem Unmenschen und richtete seinen Blick zurück auf das Lichtermeer. „Was ist das hier?"

„Das Grenzland. Die Schwelle zwischen Leben und Tod." Abel streckte seinen linken Zeigefinger aus und Draco beobachtete fasziniert als einer der kleinen Funken sich dort niederließ. „Ocker. Ein kleiner Löwe. Er ist noch nicht mal geboren worden."

Der Blick des Slythrins wanderte weiter zu Abels Brust und er stutze. Auch dort befand sich ein Lichtball aber anders als bei ihm schien die dunkelblau Kugel, die definitiv zu einem Menschen gehörte, zu versuchen Abel „aufzufressen". Aus ihr schlugen schwarze Nebellinien und stießen durch den Körper des Nekromanten um sich an ihn zu fesseln. Wenige reichten allerdings in die Distanz außerhalb von Dracos Sichtfeld. Was war das?

Plötzlich verdeckte eine Hand die Kugel und Draco sah zurück zu Abels Gesicht. „Gehen wir besser. Wir sollten uns nicht unnötig hier aufhalten."

Der Blonde nickte nur und beobachtete wie sich erneut schwarzer Nebel um seinen Führer bildete und sie beide verschlang. Wieder hatte er die Augen geschlossen und als er sie wieder öffnete befand er sich in einem Wald.

„Der verbotene Wald?", fragte der Slytherin.

„Exakt. Komm." Abel ließ Dracos Hand los und schlich tiefer in den Wald.

Das brauchte sich Draco nicht zwei Mal sagen zu lassen. Wenn er den Weißhaarigen verlor konnte schließlich gut sein, dass ihn entweder andere Lehrer aufgriffen oder wilde Tiere angriffen. Abel würde wenigstens auf ihn aufpassen.

Vorsichtig schlich das Duo durch das Dickicht und nach nur wenigen Minuten erreichten sie einen kleinen Abhang, der in eine hell erleuchtete Senke führte. Draco traute seinen Augen nicht, als er ein Riesengehege mit vier Drachen sah. Drachen! Waren die den Wahnsinnig?!

„Was tun die Drachen hier?!" Reflexartig klammerte sich der Viertklässler an den Baum neben sich.

„Scht!", flüsterte Abel. „Soweit ich weiß, müsst ihr den Drachen irgendwas klauen. Was weiß ich noch nicht, aber sobald ich es weis werde ich es dir mitteilen."

„Wie soll ich den Dingern denn was abnehmen?!", zischte der Blonde, seine Lautstärke kaum gedämpft. „Sie dir die Viecher doch mal an!"

„Scht, Draco. Hier laufen überall Aufseher rum."

Tatsächlich wurde Draco leiser. „Ich kann in so einer Situation nicht ruhig bleiben!"

„Glaubst du wirklich ich würde dich da unvorbereitet Reinlaufen lassen? Wir werden natürlich dafür sorgen, dass du da unbeschadet raus kommst. Ich hab auch eine Idee."

„Und welche? Ich glaube kaum das-„

„Bist du sicher, dass du was gehört hast?", fragte plötzlich eine Stimme hinter dem Duo.

Erschrocken fuhren beide herum und Abel konnte drei Zauberer riechen. Nicht hören, aber riechen. Sie hatten einen Stillezauber über sich gelegt um keine Geräusche zu verursachen. Zumindest so lange sie nicht sprachen und das schienen auch die anderen zwei Zauber genau zu wissen, da sie nicht antworteten.

Ohne weiter zu warten griff Abel nach Draco und schmiss ihn zu Boden. Dem entkam ein leises Uff und schaffte es gerade noch sich umzudrehen bevor sich etwas Schwarzes über ihn senkte. Es war unglaublich weich und fühlte sich wie kühles Wasser an. Ähnlich dem Nebel, der sie ins Grenzland und wieder zurück gebracht hatte nur diesmal konnte er es anfassen. Was immer es auch war, es war einer von Abels Tricks.

Dann konnte Draco auf einmal die drei Zauberer sehen. Sie sahen sich verwirrt um und standen nur wenige Meter neben ihnen. Doch sie schienen sie nicht zu bemerken.

„Siehst du, du hast dir das nur eingebildet.", meinte die fremde Stimme von vorher.

Der rothaarige Zauberer sah seinen Kollegen finster an. „Ich bin nicht taub und leide auch nicht unter Wahnvorstellungen, Stanley! Hier war jemand."

Während Stanley missbilligenden schnaufte kniete sich der Dritte genau an der Stelle nieder, an der Draco noch eine Minute vorher gestanden hatte. „Hier war jemand.", sagte er dann in gebrochenem Englisch. „Kaum länger als fünf Minuten her."

Nun war es an dem Rotschopf Stanley missbilligenden anzusehen ehe er zu seinem anderen Kollegen ging. „Wie viele? Kannst du sagen welche Richtung, Tomek?"

„Einer hier. Einer dort. Zwei Männer, wenn ich mich nicht irre. Der dort drüben scheint weggerannt zu sein, auch wenn ich keine Spuren sehe. Der, der hier gestanden hat, wurde von etwas starkem weggerissen. Aber ebenfalls keine weiteren Spuren.", antwortete Tomek.

„Und so was wie du nennt sich Spurenleser.", nörgelte Stanley und kassierte einen bösen Blick von seinen Kollegen.

„Wenigstens wissen wir, dass jemand hier war. Und dass sie auf welche Art auch immer geflohen ist als sie uns bemerkte." Der Rotschopf kam plötzlich auf Draco zu doch stoppte nur einen Schritt von ihm entfernt. „Danke auch, Stanley."

„Warum ist es jetzt meine Schuld, Weasley?!", keifte der Mann zurück.

„Warum?! Hättest du die Klappe gehalten dann hätten sie uns nicht bemerkt und wir hätten sie erwischt!"

„Charlie, beruhig dich.", schritt Tomek ein. „Uns zu streiten bringt uns nichts. Last uns erst mal zurück gehen und den Anderen sagen, dass sie aufpassen sollen, weil jemand herum schleicht."

Charlie, Dracos und Abels Meinung nach, nicht nur äußerlich sondern auch charakterlich seinem Bruder Ron sehr ähnlich, schenkte Stanley noch einen wütenden Blick, ehe er davon stampfte. Nicht, dass er einen Laut gemacht hätte. Ihm folgten Tomek und kurz darauf der zweite Streithahn.

Als sie außer Sicht- und Hörweite waren erlaubte sich Draco zu seufzten und richte seinen Blick in Richtung Blätterdach, wo er nach wie vor etwas Warmes und Weiches spürte. Er blinzelte einige Male ehe er seinen Augen traute. Auf ihm lag Abel in seiner Grimmform und starrte immer noch in die Richtung, in der die Zauberer verschwunden waren. Draco hatte einen Moment gebraucht um das Tier wiederzuerkennen, denn Abels Fell war nun kurz und zottelig.

„Abel?", flüsterte er vorsichtig und das Tier drehte ihm den Kopf zu. „Kannst du von mir runter gehen?"

Und Abel stand auf. Gleichzeitig fühlte Draco wie das warme, weiche „Nass" von ihm verschwand und dafür Abels lange Zotteln wieder auftauchten. Also war es das Fell des Grimms gewesen, das sie vor den Blicken der Zauberer verborgen hatte.

Draco stand ebenfalls auf und sah noch ein letztes Mal in die Senke zu den Drachen. „Wir sollten hier verschwinden."

Abel folgte seinem Blick und sah dann in die Richtung, in der Hogwarts wusste. Allerdings wartete Draco vergebens, dass er wieder menschliche Form annahm.

„Was ist?" Auffordernd sah der Blonde seinen Freund an. „Wollen wir? Ich gehe in der Annahme, dass du mit mir nicht noch mal durchs Grenzland willst? Schön. Gut. Mir egal wie, bring mich nur sicher zurück."

Abel blinzelte und nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung seines Rückens.

„Was?" Wollte Abel etwa, dass er auf ihm ritt.

Zur Bestätigung legte sich Abel einfach auf den Bauch und sah Draco nach einem erneuten Nicken auffordernd an.

Unsicher und skeptisch trat der Slytherin näher und berührte das Fell auf Abels Rücken. Dieser musterte ihn ruhig als der Schüler nach festem Halt in den weichen und sich wässrig anfühlenden Zotteln suchte. Überrascht stellte Draco fest, dass das Fell trotz seiner unglaublichen Weichheit und Geschmeidigkeit sehr grifffest war und er sich ohne Probleme würde festhalten können. So kletterte er auf den Rücken und der Grimm stand auf.

Und in diesem einen Moment fühlte sich der jung Zauberer als würde ihm die Welt zu Füßen liegen. Er änderte seinen Griff und hielt sich mehr am Nacken fest und zog die Beine an. Abel sandte ihm noch einen bestätigenden Blick, sah sich um und rannte los.

Sie waren nicht ganz so schnell unterwegs, wie Draco zuerst vermutet hatte aber dennoch schnell genug um Bäume an denen sie nah vorbei kamen in ein undeutliches Gebilde zu verwandeln.

Dann machte Abel einen Satz und einen Moment später landeten sie in einer niedrigen Felswand. Erst glaubte Draco sie würden abrutschen, doch die Tatzenhände des Grimm krallten sich in Felswand und er kletterte ohne Probleme die kurze Wand hoch und ohne sein Gepäck zu verlieren.

Oben angekommen und erst aus dem Wald heraus hatte Draco von Abels Rücken aus einen unglaublichen Blick auf das erleuchtete Hogwarts.

Was soll ich sagen? Das Kapitel hat mir Spaß gemacht. Besonders weil Abel endlich mal etwas von dem was er drauf hat gezeigt hat. Außerdem hab ich es geschafft seinen Fluch zu verbildlichen.^^ Das hat gleich noch mehr Spaß gemacht.

Nebenbei hat mich das Kapitel für das Ende der FF inspiriert und jetzt hab ich ein Ende. Was jetzt noch fehlt ist der Weg dorthin. -.-

Ach ja. Hermine weiß jetzt, dass Abel und Harry ein und dieselbe Person sind. Warum schon so früh? Naja, Hermine ist nicht dumm. Aber sie muss das Ganze auch erst mal verarbeiten.

Ich hab vor kurzem Mal nachgedacht und die Geschichte mit der „Originalversion" von vor 5 Jahren verglichen. Obwohl: Vergleich ist schon fast nicht mehr möglich. Das Einzig, was sich von der ersten FF gehalten hat ist der Titel und Abels Nachname. -.-

Wer Fragen hat oder wem das Grenzland gefallen hat hinterlässt ein Kommi oder schreiben mir eine Mail.^^

Next: Kapitel 10: „Erbe". Der Wettkampf startet. Trimagisches Turnier, die Erste. Draco vs. Dragon.^^ Ich würfle die Drachen neu, also ist es nicht gesagt, dass Draco den Hornschwanz hat.

Bis in zwei Wochen

Viel Spaß beim Lesen

Lg Tayel


	11. Kapitel 10: Erbe

Kapitel 10: Erbe

„Sei gewarnt, du Wanderer finsterster Nacht.

Mit diesem Buch ist dir Unheil zugedacht.

Beschreitest du den Weg ein einz'ges Mal.

Erwarte wenig Freud, doch sehr viel Qual.

Die Toten du zu deinen Freunden machst.

Du, der du die Bande mit der Welt zerbrachst.

Sei gewarnt, du Wanderer, der du verflucht.

Wer Leben schafft, wird heimgesucht."

Draco saß so ruhig wie es nur ging auf einer Pritsche im Zelt der Champions und versuchte seine Aufregung los zu werden. Er hatte die ganze letzte Nacht nicht geschlafen und war nun wirklich müde aber die innere Aufregung ließ ihn auch nicht zur Ruhe kommen und zumindest einnicken. Wenn auch nur kurz.

Die letzten zwei Wochen seit er wusste was die erste Prüfung war hatte er genutzt um mit Abel und Luna und teils auch Hermine einen Plan zu entwerfen. Das gestaltete sich schwierig, da Hermine sich weigerte mit Abel zu reden und ihm auch nicht zuhörte. Zumindest schien es so, dass sie nicht zuhörte, weil Abel ebenso nicht bereit war ihr die genaueren Umstände seiner Situation zu schildern und wie sie zustande kam. Zusätzlich gefiel ihr der Plan von Abel nicht.

Um genau zu sein gefiel er Draco auch nicht, aber Luna und Abel waren der festen Überzeugung, dass es klappen würde. Also wurde der Plan als „Plan A" inthronisiert und ein Notfallplan als „Plan B", der von Hermine vorgeschlagen wurde. Soweit Draco wusste hatte Luna auch auf Anweisung von Abel Cedric über die erste Aufgabe.

Das „Training", soweit man es so nennen konnte, bestand von da an für Draco draus so zu werden wie Luna. Ruhig, beherrscht und absolut furchtlos. Da Luna so ein ausgezeichnetes Gespür für Magie besaß war es logisch, dass man sie nur schwer überraschen konnte. Für Draco war das nicht der Fall. Sein Gespür reichte gerade mal so weit, dass er starke Magieschwankungen und Abweichungen wahrnehmen konnte.

Er hatte sogar Lunas Hilfe gebraucht um zu begreifen, dass Fleur zu einem viertel Veela war. Zwar hatte er nicht auf ihre Veela-Magie reagiert aber gespürt hatte er sie auch nicht. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Abel, der vor andersartiger Magie nur so überquoll, dass sich Draco ernsthaft fragte, wie er da noch menschenmäßig Zaubern konnte. Obwohl… Er hatte den Grimm seit seiner Rückkehr noch nie mit einem Zauberstab gesehen. Was dazu allerdings Kontra hielt war Abels umfangreiches Zaubersprüchewissen. Für was sollte er das lernen, wenn er es nicht brauchte?

Also im Zuge seines Trainings lernte Draco zu meditieren. Luna erwähnte immer wieder wie wichtig es war, dass er ruhig blieb und seine Aufregung nicht nach außen spürbar werden ließ.

Hermine hielt das natürlich für Mist und begann die Bücher zu durchforsten, bis Abel ihr den „Plan B" zeigte, der selbstverständlich nicht gebraucht würde. Die Gryffindor war so rot wie ihr Hauswappen geworden. Vor allem, weil Abel sie nicht eines Blickes gewürdigt hatte, wie sie es die vergangenen Tage mit ihm gemacht hatte.

Draco und Luna hatten ohnmächtig zugesehen, wie die beiden eigentlich besten Freunde sich gegenseitig das Leben schwer machten. Einmal als die Beiden einen Versöhnungsversuch gestartet hatten war die Situation auf dem Gang so ausgeartet, dass Moody dazwischen gehen musste. Auch wenn es nachdem die Zuschauer weg war sogar noch lustig geworden war und selbst Hermine sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen konnte.

Abel hatte sich nämlich mit Moody weitergestritten, als ob das alles seine Schuld gewesen wäre. Ausgegangen war das Ganze mit Abel auf dem Bauch am Boden liegen und mit Moody auf seinem Rücken, während er beiläufig tatsächlich dessen linke Hand zerkaute ohne das der Auror die Möglichkeit hatte die Hand zurück zu erobern da sein Zauberstab dabei war die Treppe runterzurollen.

Die zwei Wochen, so anstrengend sie gewesen war, hatte auch noch etwas weiters Erheiterndes gehabt. Rita Kimmkorn war gekommen um die Trimagischen Champions zu interviewen, vor allem ihn. Wie Abel das hinbekommen hatte wusste er auch nicht, aber als Rita sich mit Draco abseilen wollte wurden sie von keinem Geringeren als seinem Vater, Lucius Malfoy, aufgehalten.

Während sein Vater sich also um die neurotische Zeitungsentenschöpferin kümmerte fand Draco Abel mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen im Gesicht unweit des Orts des Geschehens. Nachdem Rita in den Hauptraum mit dem Champions zurückkehrte war sie äußerst Blass gewesen und Lucius hatte sich mit Abel über irgendwas unterhalten während beide die Reporterin mit Argusaugen beobachteten. Sie hatte keinen Schritt gemacht und keine Frage gestellt ohne einen vorsichtigen Blick in die Richtung des Duos zu senden.

Die Champions fanden das natürlich äußerst lustig, da sie von Draco wussten, was für eine Art von Reporterin die Frau war. Und alle waren froh um Lucius Malfoys Einfluss. Sogar Dumbledore konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.

Draco seufzte und auf einmal wurde es dunkler um ihn. Als er aufsah begegnete er Fleurs besorgtem Blick. Seit dem Ereignis mit Kimmkorn und dank seiner Immunität zu ihrer Veela-Magie waren sie irgendwie Freunde geworden. Auch Cedric und Krumm hielten mehr von ihm als vorher.

„Geht es dir gut? Du siehst nicht besonders fit aus." Die Beauxbatonsschülerin setzte sich neben ihn.

„Ganz und gar nicht. Ich hab die ganze letzte Nacht vor Aufregung nicht geschlafen." Zu lügen half nichts. Die Augenringe waren mehr als deutlich.

„Ich glaube wir alle sind unglaublich aufgeregt. Schließlich müssen wir gegen einen Drachen kämpfen."

Draco blinzelte. „Woher weißt du das?" Auch Krum und Diggory kamen jetzt näher.

Fleur kicherte. „Madam Maxime hat den Wildhüter um den Finger gewickelt. Aber du scheinst nicht überrascht über die Information selbst zu sein."

„Sagt das bloß nicht weiter." Der Slytherin wartete ein Nicken ab bevor er antwortete. „Abel hat mich hergebracht und es mir gezeigt."

„Und dann Luna Lovegood geschickt, damit ich das Memo auch kriege." Cedric schien amüsiert. „Mr. Arkshayd hat wirklich überall seine Finger im Spiel und keiner erwischt ihn. Aber das heißt auch, dass jeder von uns außer Victor wusste, was wir tun müssen."

„Ich wusste es auch." Alle sahen den Ungarn an. „Was? Madam Maxime ist nicht die einzige, die sich ‚anschleichen' kann."

Alle lachten kurz. Für Madam Maxime war anschleichen aufgrund ihrer natürlichen Größe unmöglich also hatte sie offen kommen müssen ohne dass ihre Schülerin wegen Betrug belangt wurde.

„Habt ihr die Drachen nachgeschlagen?", fragte Fleur dann und lehnte sich etwas an Draco. Sie mochte ihn, weil er immun zu ihrer Veela-Magie war und sie normal behandelte.

„Ja.", meinte Cedric missmutig. „Allesamt Menschenf-„

Ein Blitz erhellte das Zelt. „Wenn das nicht ein liebreizendes Bild ist." Rita Kimmkorn kam siegessicher in den Bereich der Champions stolziert. „Ist das der Beginn einer Romanze, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Delacour? Rivalen und Liebespaar. Wie aufregend."

Auch der Fotograph, der Kimmkorn folgte, grinste überheblich. Das Bild würde eine wahre Goldgrube werden. Und schon wollte die Reporterin weiter mutmaßen als plötzlich zwei Dinge auf einmal geschahen.

Zum einen verschwanden sowohl die Kamera und Kimmkorns Schreibwerkzeug und zum anderen tauchten Abel „und" Hermine wie aus dem nichts zwischen den Pseudojournalisten auf. Draco wusste sofort, dass Abel mit Hermine durchs Grenzland gegangen war. Und auch wenn die Beiden sich gegenseitig nicht eines Blickes würdigten schien es ein erster Schritt in Richtung Versöhnung.

Vielleicht vor allem, weil er, Draco, im Moment ihr gemeinsames Sorgenkind war. Und Hermine schien irgendwie zufrieden, was vielleicht darauf zurück zu führen war, dass Abel ihr etwas von seinen Kräften zeigte.

„Miss Kimmkorn" Abel hatte mal wieder ein Lächeln aus falscher Freundlichkeit aufgesetzt. „Ich würde ihnen Raten von hier zu verschwinden oder ich sehe mich gezwungen entweder die Direktoren zu holen oder Lucius Malfoy zu eulen."

Sofort wurden beide Eindringlinge weiß wie die Wand und tummelten sich aus dem Zelt. Hermine nutzte das um zu Draco zu kommen und ihn zu umarmen. Nicht nur ihm selbst entgleisten die Gesichtszüge auch die anderen Champions sahen die Viertklässler mehr als verblüfft an. Die Feindschaft zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor war gemeinhin bekannt. Dass jetzt ausgerechnet eine noch dazu muggelgeborene Gryffindor einen reinblütigen Slytherin umarmte, der obendrein noch für seine Abneigung gegen Muggelgeborene und Muggel bekannt war. Das schlug dem Fass den Boden aus.

Draco war eher darüber erstaunt, dass Hermine ihn so offen umarmte und ihre Freundschaft damit preisgab. Die Umarmung selbst freute ihn eher.

„Hermine?" Der Slytherin erwiderte die Umarmung leicht und zaghaft.

„Draco. Pass auf dich auf. Hörst du.", schluchzte Hermine schon fast und drückte ihn sogar noch fester. „Versprich mir, dass du aufhörst wenn es zu viel wird. Dein Leben ist wichtiger als eine verdammte Punktzahl."

Draco konnte nicht umhin zu lächeln. „Okay. Ich pass auf. Versprochen."

Die Gryffindor ließ ihn los und richtete sich auf. Kurz wischte sie sich etwas, das verdächtig nach Tränen aussah, aus dem Gesicht und drehte sich den anderen Champions zu. „Euch auch viel Glück. Passt auf, ja? So ein Wettkampf macht keinen Spaß, wenn ihr euch verletzt."

Auch die anderen Champions lächelten. Es war gut, dass es jemanden gab, der sich, unabhängig zu welcher Schule oder Haus sie gehörten, Sorgen um sie machte. Auch wenn sie eigentlich alle selbst Schuld waren an ihrer Teilnahme.

„Hermine!", kam plötzlich ein flüsternder Ausruf.

„Ich komme." Hermine sprang zu Abel hinüber und klammerte sich an dessen Rücken.

Der Grimm drehte sich noch kurz zu den Champions. „Alles Gute.", sagte er und plötzlich waren nur noch ein paar schwarze Nebelschwaben von ihnen über.

„Wie macht er das?", fragte Krum niemand bestimmten.

Draco sparte sich sein Kommentar dazu und sah zu Fleur, die auf einmal entspannter wirkte. Verwirrt stellte er fest, dass auch er innerlich auf einmal ruhiger war. Es war ihm jetzt egal, ob er die Aufgabe bestand oder ob er verlor, er wusste Hermine, Luna und Abel würden sich darum nicht kümmern. Sie würden ihn ganz sicher auffangen.

Die Zeltplane ging auf und die Direktoren zusammen mit Barty Crouch traten ein. Ein wenig betölpelt sahen die vier Neuankömmlinge die Champions an, die sich an einem Punkt gesammelt hatten. Dumbledore lächelte dann allerdings. Es war gut, dass die vier sich so gut verstanden und den wahren Sinn der Spiele zu verstehen schienen.

„Nun den. Seid ihr bereit?", fragte der alte Zauberer fröhlich und bekam einen ernüchternden Blick von den Schülern. „Gut. Hier in diesem Beutel habe ich die Miniaturversion eines jeden Tieres, dem ihr euch gegenüber sehen werden sobald ihr das Zelt verlasst. Diesem Tier müsst ihr ein goldenes Ei abnehmen und entkommen. Damit wäre die Aufgabe geschafft. Fragen?"

„Dürfen wir das ‚Tier' verletzen?", fragte Krum während die Champions einen Halbkreis vor dem Direktor bildeten.

„Wenn ihr es könnt und zur Selbstverteidigung, bitte. Ladies first, Ms. Delacour."

Fast etwas angeekelt sah Fleur auf den Beutel ehe sie die Hand hinein streckte und ein Minimodel eines Drachen herauszog. Die Nummer Zwei baumelte von einem Kettchen um den Hals des kleinen Drachen, der anscheinend der Gemeine Walisische Grünling war. Entsetzt wanderte Fleurs Blick zu ihrer Lehrerin.

„Mr. Krum, darf ich bitten?"

Der Quidditschspieler strafte seine Schultern und griff ebenfalls in den Beutel. Auch er zog den erwarteten Minidrachen heraus und sah begeistert auf den Schwedischen Kurzschläuzler mit der Nummer Eins. Bevor er es verhindern konnte entkam ihm ein Seufzer und begann ein Starrduell mit dem Minidrachen.

„Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Diggory. Wer zuerst?" Dumbledore ließ den Beutel zwischen dem Duo hin und her wandern.

Draco ließ Cedric den Vortritt und betete innerlich inständig, dass ihm nicht der Ungarische Hornschwanz bleiben würde. Tatsächlich wurden seine Gebete erhört als der Hufflepuff den schwarzen Mini mit der Nummer vier aus dem Beutel zog und prompt mitleidige Blicke von den anderen drei Champions kassierte. Er erwiderte sie mit einem schiefen und verkorksten lächeln.

„Mr. Malfoy?"

Auf die Aufforderung hin griff Draco in den Beutel und prompt biss etwas in seinen Finger. Mit einem „Au!" zog er die Hand wieder heraus und sah auf die Miniaturversion eines Chinesischen Feuerballs, der nicht nur die Nummer 3 trug sondern sich auch gekonnt in den Mittelfinger seiner rechten Hand verbissen hatte. Wütend starrte der Slytherin auf das Tierchen während die anderen drei Champions sich minimal ein schadenfrohes Grinsen erlaubten.

„Also Mr. Krum beginnt, Ms. Delacour als Zweite, Mr. Malfoy ist als dritter an der Reihe und Mr. Diggory macht den Schluss. Sie können die Miniaturdrachen übrigens behalten. Wenn der Gong ertönt kommen sie nacheinander auf das Feld, wo der Drache auf sie wartet. Immer nur einer von euch." Dumbledore wartete ein bestätigendes Nicken von den Vieren ab. „Gut. Bereiten sie sich noch etwas vor."

Damit verschwanden die vier Erwachsenen aus dem Zelt und überließen die Champions ihren Gedanken und Plänen.

„Du hast mein vollstes Beileid, Cedric.", meinte Fleur kaum das die Zeltplane zu war und Krum nickte bestätigend.

„Ich hab aber auch Pech." Der Hufflepuff hob den Drachen an seinem Schwanz hoch und bekam als Dankeschön die Augenbrauen versengt. „Selbst das Miniding ist gefährlich. Draco?"

Die drei Älteren drehten sich zu dem Slytherin, der versuchte das Drachenmodell irgendwie von seinem Finger los zu machen. „Kann mir mal einer helfen?"

Fleur kicherte. „Drück auf den Knotenpunkt hinter dem Kiefer. Du weißt schon, wie bei Schlangen. Mir Schlangen kennst du dich ja aus."

„Sehr witzig.", meinte der Jüngste nüchtern aber nickte dankbar als es funktionierte und er den Drachen in seine Umhangtasche stopfte.

Der erste Gong ertönte und Krum verließ das Zelt gefolgt von den Glückwünschen seiner Rivalen. Es wurde danach still und die drei anderen lauschten gespannt, was draußen geschah. Doch der Jubel und das entsetze Aufschreien der Zuschauer erstickte sogar das Brüllen des Drachen.

Erneut ertönte der Gong und Fleur verließ das Zelt. Wieder lauschten die beiden Hogwartsschüler aber mit Fleur war es genau umgekehrt zu Krums Performance. Es war so Still, dass man kaum Publikum und Drache hören konnte. Die beiden Jungs sahen sich stirnrunzelnd an. Das war sogar noch beunruhigender als mit Krum.

Als der Gong zum dritten Mal ertönte strafte Draco seine Schultern und holte tief Luft. Er hatte ein Bild zu wahren und einen Drachen zu bezwingen. Und das funktionierte nur, wenn er ruhig war. Er dachte an seine Freunde, die ihn unterstützten und trat durch die Plane.

Eine Mischung aus Buhrufen und Jubel kam ihm entgegen doch er hörte es gar nicht. Draco konzentrierte sich auf seine Atmung um ruhig zu bleiben und heftete seinen Blick auf den Chinesischen Feuerball. Der Drache sah ihn mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Verwirrung an, aber vor allem mit Fresslust. Der Slytherin erinnerte sich an etwas, dass Hermine für ihn nachgeschlagen hatte. Diese Drachen sahen in Menschen ihr Leibgericht. Welch ein Glück er doch hatte.

Ein letztes Mal tief Luft holend trat der Viertklässler dem Drachen gegenüber und zückte seinen Zauberstab. Der Feuerball kam ebenfalls näher und senkte seinen Kopf um nach dem Schüler zu schnappen. Doch Draco war schneller und traf den Drachen mit einem Blendefluch direkt in die Augen. Das Tier brüllte vor Schreck nichts mehr zu sehen und schwankte kurz nur um sich mit einem wütenden Brüllen wieder zu fangen und zu erstarren.

Draco holte tief Luft und näherte sich dem Drachen. Es lief alles nach Plan und wenn der Drache sich doch entschied anzugreifen hatte Draco immer noch die Schutzzauber und Plan B, die er mit Hermine geübt hatte. Aber es sah gut aus. Der Drache hatte sich beruhigt nachdem er plötzlich auf sein Gehör, seinen Geruchssinn und sein Gespür angewiesen war. Genau wie Abel und Luna es vorhergesagt hatten.

Mit vorsichtigen aber selbstbewussten Schritten näherte sich der Slytherin dem riesigen Tier und stoppte direkt vor dessen Nüstern. Der nach verbranntem riechende Atem blies Draco die schulterlangen Haare aus dem Gesicht und brachte die Menge dazu kollektiv Luft zu hohlen. Doch der Drache schnappte nicht zu und reagierte auch sonst nicht.

Und nun war das, was von Dracos Aufregung geblieben war, vollkommen weg. Vorsichtig hob er eine Hand und berührte den schuppigen Kopf. Das Kiefer, den Hals und teils den Körper entlangstreichelnd ging er ruhig zu dem Gelege mit dem goldenen Ei und holte es heraus. Auf dem Rückweg streichelte er noch kurz und fest die Schnauze des Drachen, der einen zufriedenen Laut von sich gab und sich dann gemütlich hinlegte.

Unbehelligt entfernte sich Draco unter den erstaunten Blicken der Schüler und Lehrer. Seine eigenen Augen suchten nach Abel, Luna und Hermine. Als er sie fand konnte er sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Luna saß völlig relaxed halb auf Abels Schoss, da sich ihr anderer Nachbar so ausbreitete und wild gestikulierte, und auf Abels anderer Seite wurde sein Arm gerade von Hermine malträtiert, deren Ausdruck gleichermaßen Schock und Erleichterung zeigte. Abel selbst hatte einen Arm um Lunas Hüfte, so dass sie nicht von seinem Schoss fiel, und biss sich auf die Lippen um den Schmerz in seinem Arm auszublenden.

Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs und der gemurmelten Formel löste Draco den Blendezauber von den Augen des Drachens und verschwand durch einen Ausgang, an dem sein Hauslehrer auf ihn wartete.

Während Draco sich nun von Madam Pomfrey durchchecken lassen musste konnte sich Hermine nun endlich ein wenig entspannen. Zusammen mit Abel und Luna verließ sie die Zuschauerränge um sich mit Draco zu treffen. Zwar wünschte sie Cedric viel Glück, aber Draco ging vor dessen Duell mit dem Drachen.

Auf dem Weg zum Medizinzelt drehte sie sich kurz zu Abel, der den Blick spürte und sie erwartungsvoll ansah. Prompt drehte sie sich wieder weg. Natürlich war Abel, oder Harry je nachdem wie man wollte, noch immer ihr Freund aber sie hatte nicht vor ihm in naher Zukunft seine Verschwiegenheit in Bezug auf seine Person oder auf Dracos Teilnahme zu verzeihen. Sie fühlte sich gekränkt und die Tatsache, dass sie Abel selten mehr als eines Blickes würdigte, war für diesen Strafe.

Natürlich war Abel ebenso angefressen und vergalt ihr gleich mit gleich, aber bis jetzt war es immer noch er gewesen, der wegen Versöhnungsversuchen gekommen war. Hermine schätzte es auch, dass er ihr als Versöhnungsgeschenk das Grenzland zeigte. Aber nur deswegen wieder mit ihm gut zu sein? Nein. So einfach machte sie es ihm nicht.

Hermine sah sich noch einmal zu Abel um, wo sich gerade Luna bei ihm einhackte. „Sag mal Abel. Wie hat das jetzt eigentlich funktioniert, dass der Drache Draco nicht angegriffen hat?"

Der Grimm sah sie aufmerksam an und begegnete einem ablehnenden Blick. Er seufzte. Da hatte er wirklich Mist gebaut mit seinem Egoismus. „Du weist um Dracos Blutkonditionen, nehme ich an." Hermine nickte bestätigend. „Nun, das haben wir uns zu nutzen gemacht. Drachen nehmen Nymphen weder als Gefahr noch als Nahrung war sondern als eine Art Umgebungsbestandteil, wie für Menschen die Einrichtung von Zimmern.

Du musst Wissen, obwohl Draco weder Fähigkeiten der Nymphen noch ein annähernd so ausgeprägtes Gespür wie Luna besitzt hat er einen Vorteil, den selbst sie nicht besitzt."

„Welchen?" Neugierig geworden blieb Hermine stehen.

„Ich hätte es auch nicht gewusst, hätte Abel es mir nicht gesagt.", meine Luna fröhlich. „Draco ist bis zum innersten Kern ein Mensch. Das Einzige, das er mit mir gemein hat ist sein schwaches Gespür für Magie, dass eine Art Nymphenaura zur Folge hat. Menschen besitzen keine vergleichbare Aura und so durchtränkt die Nymphenaura, so gering sie auch ist, seinen ganzen Körper."

„Soll heißen" Wieder übernahm Abel. „Draco wird obwohl er ein Mensch ist von Völkern die Auren spüren können als Nymphe wahrgenommen. Und nun zu dem Punkt, den er Luna vor raus hat. Draco ‚riecht' nicht wie ein Mensch sondern wie eine Nymphe."

Hermines Mund ging auf und sie sah mit weiten Augen zu Luna, die bestätigend nickte. „Ich habe einen durch und durch menschlichen Geruch. Anscheinend hat sich bei Draco die Genetik so durchgesetzt, dass er bis auf sein schwaches Gespür und seinen Geruch vollkommen Menschlich ist. Mein Gespür ist stark aber auch ich bin ein Mensch mit menschlichem Geruch."

Die Gryffindor kombinierte schnell. „Das heißt, nimmt man dem Drachen seine Augen, sieht er keinen Mensch, den er zum Fressen gern hat, sondern nimmt nur noch eine völlig unbedrohliche Nymphe war und lässt ihn passieren. Warum musste er dann meditieren?"

„Nymphen sind von Natur aus ruhig und sie haben auch keine natürlichen Feinde. Von da her ist Aufregung für sie eigentlich ein Fremdwort. Sie dir Luna an. Sie ist der beste Beweis. Durch das Meditieren sollte Draco ruhig werden. Aufregung hätte seine Aura gestört und ihn minimal für ein paar Wochen in den Krankenflügel gebracht.", erklärte Abel fröhlich.

„Hoch gepokert." Hermine verengte ihre Augen. „Aber wenigstens hast du gewonnen."

Damit drehte sich die Gryffindor weg und verschwand im Medizinzelt.

Abel sah ihr etwas verletzt hinterher. „Was muss ich tun, dass sie wieder normal mit mir redet?"

Luna lächelte verschmilzt. „Ihr Zeit geben und dich von ihr quälen lassen."

Jahuuu! Ich bin happy! So wirklich nach Kampf hat das nicht ausgesehen, ich weiß. Aber wenn es funktioniert… Ich wollte Draco einfach 'ne besondere Eigenschaft geben, wenn er sonst schon nicht viel Außergewöhnliches drauf hat. Schließlich ist Luna hier der Magiedetektor und nicht er und mithalten kann er auf der Ebene sowieso nicht.

Ich hab überhaupt nachgeschlagen. Nach den Büchern war der erste Wettkampf am 24. November. Ich werde mich anschließen und so tun als würde es jetzt auf Weihnachten zugehen.^^

Ich hoffe bei meiner Erklärung gab es keine Unstimmigkeiten. Ich hab zwar alles nochmal gut nachgelesen aber nix Größeres festgestellt. Und wenn hab ich es ausgebessert.

Fragen per Mail oder als Kommi an mich. Wobei mir ein Kommi lieber wäre. Wer schon öfter eines geschrieben hat, danke übrigens, weiß auch, dass ich kaum ein Kommi unkommentiert lasse und schon mal Fragen beantworte.

Zu Kapitel 11: „Tom und Harry" Ich hab hier absichtlich Abels alten Namen verwendet. Klingt einfach lustiger und jeder von euch weiß sofort um wenn es im nächsten Kap geht.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen

Lg Tayel


	12. Kapitel 11: Tom und Harry

Kapitel 11: Tom und Harry

„Sei gewarnt, du Wanderer finsterster Nacht.

Mit diesem Buch ist dir Unheil zugedacht.

Beschreitest du den Weg ein einz'ges Mal.

Erwarte wenig Freud, doch sehr viel Qual.

Die Toten du zu deinen Freunden machst.

Du, der du die Bande mit der Welt zerbrachst.

Sei gewarnt, du Wanderer, der du verflucht.

Wer Leben schafft, wird heimgesucht."

So entspannt wie es nur ging saß Abel quer in einem der Sessel von Severus Snapes privaten Räumen. Severus störte sich schon gar nicht mehr daran. Er war es gewohnt. Hatte Abel einen Sessel lag er quer darüber gestreckt, hatte er ein Sofa beschlagnahmte er alle Sitzplätze. Nur auf einem Stuhl saß der Nekromant dann endlich mal, aber sonst.

Der Tränkemeister trat mit einer Flasche Wein und zwei Gläsern bewaffnet an den Wohnzimmertisch. Er hatte sich gerade von Abel über die genaueren Umstände von Dracos vernichtendem Erfolg während der ersten Aufgabe aufklären lassen. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass eine derartige Technik einem die volle Punktzahl einbringen konnte. Genau wie Hermine war Severus allerdings der Überzeugung, dass Abel hier sehr hoch gepokert hatte. Noch dazu mit dem Leben seines besten Freundes, was nur zwei Schlüsse zuließ.

Erstens könnte es sein, dass es Abel nicht groß kümmerte ob Draco nun Tod oder Lebendig war, schließlich könnte er den Slytherin jeder Zeit zurückholen. Auf der anderen Seite könnte es natürlich auch heißen, dass er ein unglaubliches Vertrauen in Dracos Fähigkeiten hatte. Severus glaubte ein bisschen von Beidem. Aber vor allem glaubte er, dass Abel Draco nie absichtlich in eine Gefahr schicken würde, aus der er ihm nicht helfen konnte.

Er hatte Abel die Tage nach Dracos Auswahl erlebt. Um genau zu sein hatten nur er, Black, Madam Pomfrey und der Direktor sich näher als zehn Schritte an ihn heran getraut. Und auch sie hatte darauf geachtet immer ihren Zauberstab zur Hand zu haben und sich vorab schon mit Schutzzaubern zu belegen.

„Verträgst du eigentlich Wein?", fragte Severus als er sich die Gedanken aus dem Kopf schlug. Heute wahr ihm nicht nach Gruselkabinett.

„Keine Ahnung. Aber probieren geht über Studieren. Im Notfall bist du ja noch da." Abel rutschte in eine halb aufrechte Position und stellte einen Fuß auf den Boden während der andere noch von der Lehne baumelte. Er nahm das Glas, das Severus ihm reichte. „Auf Dracos Erfolg."

Der Tränkemeister schmunzelte. „Darauf, dass du ihn so heil durch die erste Runde gebracht hast."

Beide nahmen einen Schluck und setzten wieder ab. Zur Unterhaltung des Älteren begann Abel seine Zunge raus zu streck und wieder einzuziehen als würde er seine Lippen abschlecken ehe er mit einem nachdenklichen Gesicht an der eigenen Zunge herum zu lutschen. Dann nahm er einen zweiten Schluck und wiederholte das Schauspiel.

„Ich mag den leicht säuerlichen Geschmack.", meinte der Nekromant schließlich.

Severus blinzelte kurz. Säuerlich? Das war ein eher süßer Wein. Aber was dachte er? Abels fünf Sinne waren Ausgeprägter als die der Menschen. Kein Wunder, dass er die Dinge anders wahrnahm. Vielleicht meinte Abel auch gar nicht das Hauptaroma sondern einen Beigeschmack, der sich Severus Geschmacksnerven entzog. Wie war das nochmal? Vegetarier haben ein besseres Geschmacksempfinden als Fleischfresser. Gab's da nicht so was?

„Wie hast du eigentlich Lucius Malfoy dazu gebracht zum Pressetermin aufzutauchen?", fragte Severus um die Stille zu durchbrechen.

„Gar nicht. Ich hab in Erfahrung gebracht, dass Rita Kimmkorn kommt um das Interview zu führen und hab mich mit Narzissa in Verbindung gesetzt. Lucius war der Meinung Draco käme alleine mit der Tussi klar aber Narzissa hat ihn überredet." Abel schmunzelte. „Am Ende war er aber doch ganz froh, dass er gekommen ist. Hat ihm Spaß gemacht."

„Womit hat er ihr eigentlich gedroht?"

„Er meinte er würde dafür sorgen, dass sie ihren Job verliert und keine Zeitung je wieder einen Artikel von ihr nimmt, wenn sie etwas anderes als die Wahrheit schreibt. Lucius war sehr überzeugend. Außerdem hat er gesagt, er würde seinen ‚großen, schwarzen Hund' auf sie los lassen. Ich weiß nicht ob er mich oder Sirius damit meinte." Abel nahm einen weiteren Schluck. „Lecker."

„Ich glaube kaum, dass Draco ihm was erzählt hat.", widersprach Severus.

Abel zog die Augenbrauen hoch und der Tränkemeister hatte das Gefühl etwas Dummes gesagt zu haben. Es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, die Abel nur vergehen ließ damit er sich wirklich dumm vorkam, bis der Nekromante ihm die Lösung zum Rätsel gab. „Es ist ‚Dracos Vater'."

Dracos Vater. War da nicht irgendwas von wegen, dass die Malfoys die Nymphengene hatten? „Heißt das?"

„Das er mich ‚sehen' kann? Ja. Aufgrund meines Fluches bin ich für sie widernatürlich und egal wie begabt oder ausgeprägt ihre Sinne sind in meiner wahren Form für sie sichtbar."

„Und er hat nichts gesagt?"

„Warum auch? Ich passe auf seinen Sohn auf. Das ist Schweigegeld genug."

„Es gibt keinen besseren Beschützer als einen Grimm, huh?" Plötzlich viel Severus etwas ein. „Draco hat mir übrigens erzählt, dass du ihn auf deinem Rücken hast reiten lassen. Wie kommt das? Als Black dir mal auf den Rücken gesprungen ist hättest du ihn am Liebsten am nächsten Mast aufgeknüpft."

„Frag mich was Leichteres." Abel trank sein Glas aus und stellte es ab indem er sich aufrecht hinsetzte. „Ich kann es überhaupt nicht leiden wenn jemand auf meinen Rücken steigt. Selbst in menschlicher Form ist es schwer Kontakt an dieser Stelle zu tolerieren."

„Aber du tust es. Für Granger und Lovegood."

„Ich mag sie. Sie sind meine Freundinnen und ich weiß, dass sie keinerlei Hintergedanken haben, wenn sie mich am Rücken berühren, aber trotzdem ist es schwer nicht nach ihnen zu ‚schnappen'. Bei Draco… Es war einfach so ein Gefühl, als würde er da hin gehören."

„Ich weiß, du mit ‚schnappen' meinst."

„Hat Draco oder Moody dir das erzählt?" Abel sah aufmerksam zurück.

„Moody." Severus lächelte verschmilzt. „Es wundert mich, dass er seine Hand überhaupt noch hat."

„Das war eher eine Art Dominanzkampf."

„Den du verloren hast. Schließlich war es Black, der Moodys Hand von deinen Zähnen befreite und ihn von deinem Rücken holte." Severus bekam nur ein abwertendes Schnauben zur Antwort. „Aber zurück zu Draco. Du weißt also selber nicht, warum du ihn auf deinem Rücken tolerierst."

„Nicht tolerieren. Es ist fast so als gehörte er dort hin. Frag mich was Einfacheres. Wie weit bist du überhaupt mit deinen Forschungen?" Lenkte Abel ab. Das Thema war ihm unangenehmer als es eine Frage über sein Sexualleben je sein konnte.

„Sieht gut aus. Ich hab mich derzeit auf die Sagen über bereits untergegangene, magische Zivilisationen gestürzt. Zumeist handelt es sich dabei um Bergvölker in Afrika aber auch teils Asien oder andere warmen Bergregionen. Die Sagen über diese ‚heiligen' aber auch ‚verfluchten' Völker sind sehr interessant und grenzen selbst für Magie an Phantasterei."

„Wobei man die ‚heiligen' Sagen an einer Hand abzählen kann nehme ich mal an."

Severus lächelte. „Du brauchst all deine ‚Pfoten', Abel. Wenn die Sagen auf dein Volk zurückgehen, dann wurdet ihr zumindest in Afrika als Segensbringer angesehen. Vor allem in Ägypten mit der Anubis-Sage. In Asien seid ihr dann allerdings als Dämonen in Verruf."

„Knie nieder Severus. Es ist offiziell. Ich bin ein Gott.", scherzte Abel.

Auch der Tränkemeister schmunzelte. „Jetzt weiß ich warum dein Vater sich immer so aufgeführte hat."

***************************RIP***********************************

Etwa eine Stunde später stolperte und schwankte Abel durch die Gänge Hogwarts. Er hatte bei Severus ein weiteres Glas Wein getrunken bevor er gegangen war. Erst hatte der Alkohol keine Wirkung gezeigt aber schon nach den ersten paar Metern war ihm heiß geworden und er hatte angefangen zu schwanken. Kurz bevor Abel aufhörte klar zu denken kam noch eine Kurzmeldung in seine Hirn. Nie wieder Alkohol, wenn er danach mehr als drei Meter in sein Bett brauchte. Bewegung verhalf dem Alkohol in seinem Körper zu einer erstaunlich bewusstseinstrübenden Wirkung.

So wackelte Abel stockbesoffen von zwei Gläsern Wein durch Hogwarts auf der Suche nach seinem Bett. Es wunderte ihn sowieso, dass der diensthabende Lehrer ihn noch nicht aufgegriffen hatte. Bei all dem Lärm, den er machte. Seine Reise wurde allerding wirklich bald aufgehalten.

Der Nekromant stolperte ein paar Stufen hoch und kollidierte mit einem verwirrten Tom in Moodyverkleidung, der gerade dabei war einen Schluck aus seinem Flachmann zu nehmen. Statt in seinem Mund landete der Vielsafttrank auf dem Boden und Abel auf dem Schoß des Älteren.

Die Beiden sahen sich gegenseitig verwirrt an und Tom begann langsam sein richtiges Aussehen anzunehmen. Was als nächstes geschah hätte der Doppelgänger nie erwartet. Ohne Vorwarnung umarmten der Weißhaarige sein Sitzpolster und klammerte sich an dessen Hals fest.

„Bei Slytherin! Was tust du, Abel?!", keifte der Zauberer und versuchte den eisernen Griff um seinen Hals zu lösen. „Lass mich gefälligst los! Sofort!"

„Es heißt bitte, Bruder." Abel ließ nur wenig locker und grinste den Älteren dümmlich an. Wie ein Betrunkener halt.

„Nenn mich nicht Bruder! Runter von mir!"

„Aber es ist gerade so schön." Der Nekromant machte Anzeichen wieder fester zu klammern.

„Runter! Sag mal bist du betrunken, oder was?!" Gerade so befreite sich Tom von den Armen und hielt sie fest.

„Nicht böse sein es waren nur zwei Gläser Wein. Ehrlich."

„Zwei…? Wie kann man von zwei Gläsern Wein derart besoffen sein? Hoch mit dir."

Abel rutschte schmollend von Toms Schoß und blieb auf dem Boden sitzen. „Das war das erste Mal, dass ich Alkohol getrunken habe. Woher sollte ich den wissen, dass unsereins Alkohol nicht verträgt."

„Für einen Betrunkenen redest du ziemlich gut.", stellte der Zauberer fest als er wieder auf die Füße kam. „Wegen dir ist der Vielsafttrank ausgelaufen. Jetzt kann ich zurück zum Büro schleichen um neuen zu holen."

„Nicht böse sein." Dieses Mal erwischte Abel die Hüfte des anderen um sich festzuklammern. „Brüder sollten nicht streiten."

„Ich bin nicht dein Bruder!" Erneut versuchte Tom vergeblich sich los zu machen. „Woher nimmst du eigentlich diese Kraft?! Das ist ja nicht menschlich!"

„Ich bin kein Mensch, genau wie du." In seinem betrunkenen Zustand merkte der Nekromant nicht mal, dass er gerade Geheimnisse ausplauderte.

„Ich bin ein Mensch! Und ich bin nicht dein Bruder!", keifte der Stehende zurück. „Lass los! Auf die Füße mit dir! Bei Slytherin, wenn du mich nicht bald los lässt schmeiß ich dich bei nächster Gelegenheit vom Astronomieturm!"

Tatsächlich lies Abel los machte aber keine Anstalten auf die Füße zu kommen. Tom nutzte die Gelegenheit um seinen Flachmann aufzusammeln und ein paar Schritte Abstand zu nehmen. Dann starte er zurück auf den Weißhaarigen. Schon vor einiger Zeit schien dieser seinen Haarreif verloren zu haben, denn seit er diesen nicht mehr trug wurde viel über ihn getuschelt. Auch in Toms Unterricht. Darüber wie ähnlich er Harry Potter sah und wie viel besser ihm es stand die Haare offen zu tragen.

Letzteres Kommentar interessierte Tom wenig, aber dass mit Harry Potter war interessant. Und tatsächlich. Auch er hatte festgestellt, dass Abel unglaubliche Ähnlichkeit zu seiner eigenen Erinnerung an Harry Potter hatte. Doch irgendwie schaffte er es nicht klar darüber nach zu denken als ob etwas seine freien Gedankengänge blockieren würde.

Zuerst hatte er gedacht es läge an Voldemort, doch dieser wusste nichts von Abel und konnte auch nicht derart in seinen Kopf eindringen. Seine Gedankensperre ging aber nur um Abel an. Aber er wusste einfach, dass es nicht Abel war. Es war irgendetwas anderes, das seine Erleuchtung blockierte.

Plötzlich riss ihn Abel wieder aus seinen Gedanken. „Sag mal was hast du dir überhaupt gedacht Draco als vierten Champion in den Pot zu werfen, Bruder. Das war so nicht geplant."

„Als ob ich mich darum scheren würde was du planst. Dein Katz-und-Maus-Spiel mit mir geht mir wirklich auf die Nerven. Sag doch einfach was du von mir willst." Wütend sah Tom den Weißhaarigen an.

„Nicht von dir. Von Ginny. Aber ohne dich kann ich nicht von ihr nehmen, was mir gehört." Abel kicherte selig. „Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, sie und Harry Potter währen damals beide in der Kammer gestorben."

„Kammer? Du warst dort?"

„Heh? Natürlich war ich dort. Hat dich der Trip durchs Grenzland so durch den Wind geschlagen, dass du deine ganze Wiedergeburt vergessen hast?" Eine komische Figur machend kam Abel auf die Beine und stolperte herum. „Ich bin müde."

„Ich kann mich sehr genau an meine ‚Wiedergeburt' erinnern und dich hab ich dort ganz sicher nicht gesehen." Der Zauberer griff den Anderen am Arm und zog ihn von der Treppe weg, die er fast hinunter gefallen wäre.

„Du bist so gemein."

Im nächsten Moment stöhnte Tom auf. Schon wieder klammerte sich Abel an seinen Hals. „Zumindest hast du keine Probleme mit Körperkontakt. Wie betrunken kann ein Mensch sein?"

Der Ältere war sich sicher sie gaben im Moment ein Bild für Götter ab. Schließlich waren Tom und Abel fast gleich groß, nur wenige Millimeter erlaubten es Tom auf den Weißhaarigen hinab zu sehen. Das kuriose an dem Bild. Einfach. Sie waren beide Männer und Abel klammerte an ihm wie ein kleiner Koala am Rücken seiner Mutter. Jeder der vorbeikam und sie sah würde sie für ein Homopärchen halten, auch wenn Tom die Umarmung nicht erwiderte.

Als Abel plötzlich schwerer wurde hörte der Schwarzhaarige auf seine Gedanken weiter zu spinnen. Mit einem Anflug von Wut nahm Tom wahr, dass er hier gerade als Kissen missbraucht wurde. Der Jüngere war tatsächlich auf ihm eingeschlafen.

„Aufwachen!", brüllte Tom in ein unvorbereitetes Ohr.

Desorientiert schoss Abels Kopf in die Höhe. Verwirrt sah er sich um bevor er sich auf Toms Gesicht konzentrierte. „Du bist ein wenig rot im Gesicht. Zu viel getrunken?"

„Du bist der, der besoffen ist!", knurrte der Andere. „Lass los und geh in dein Bett!"

Tom war es egal. Ihm war alles egal. Lieber bekam er keine Informationen aus dem Betrunkenen, als dass dieser ihn in den Wahnsinn trieb. Er konnte es später anders versuchen, aber der jetzige Zustand seines Widersachers war zu viel. Nichts auf der Welt könnte ihn dazu bringen, dass zu ertragen. Nicht mal ein wütender Voldemort… Falls er je seinen Körper zurückbekam. Im Grunde war es ihm herzlich egal.

„Ich brauch kein Bett.", nuschelte Abel. „Kissen reicht."

Und damit viel der Kopf des Weißhaarigen auf Toms Schulter zurück und erneut wurde sein Körper schwer. Gerade noch so blieb der Ältere aufrecht stehen und zitterte vor Wut. Dieser Kerl machte ihn fertig.

Tom griff nach seinem Zauberstab in seinem Umhang und stellte etwas fest, das ihm in letzter Zeit immer öfter passierte. Er hatte seinen Stab wieder einmal irgendwo liegen lassen. Es geschah seit einiger Zeit mit steigender Tendenz. Es war so als würde sein Unterbewusstsein sagen, dass er das Ding nicht brauchte. Eine Schande für jeden Zauberer. Zauberstäbe waren bei vielen fast schon als Teil ihres Körpers zu sehen.

Aber er vergaß ihn. Ausgerechnet jetzt. Mit einem resignierenden Seufzer drehte er sich in Abels Armen und hob ihn auf seinen Rücken. Ein warmes Kribbeln lief ihm den Rücken hinunter und er bekam eine Gänsehaut. Tom stieß ein Zischen aus. Was war das?

Erneut wurde er abgelenkt als sich Abel näher an ihn kuschelte. Mit einem Blick auf den Jüngeren fühlte sich Tom auf einmal wirklich wie ein großer Bruder, der den kleinen Bruder ins Bett brachte nachdem dieser sich beim Spielen überanstrengt hatte. Damit trabte er davon. Erstaunlich war auch, dass Abel doch nicht so viel wog, wie er zuerst gedacht hatte.

Tom betrat seine eigene kleine Wohnung nachdem er es ohne Zwischenfall durch Hogwarts geschafft hatte und legte Abel auf seinem Sofa ab. Dieser rollte sich augenblicklich auf seiner Seite ein. Der Ältere seufzte und suchte erst Mal nach seinem Zauberstab welchen er unter seinem Kissen fand. Da sollte nochmal einer sagen, dass er nicht paranoid war.

Als er in sein Wohnzimmer zurückkehrte erwartete ihn eine Überraschung. Zuerst war er überrascht, dass Abel in den fünf Minuten, die er brauchte um seinen Zauberstab zu holen, anscheinend verschwunden war. Irritiert sah er auf den Punkt an dem er den Weißhaarigen zurück gelassen hatte.

Warmer Atem stieß in seinen Nacken und Tom fuhr überrascht herum. Noch mehr entsetzte ihn dann allerdings das riesige, hundartige Tier mit nachtschwarzem Fell hinter sich.

„Was zur Hölle?!" Stolpernd ging der Zauberer rückwärts und landete auf dem Boden neben seiner Couch.

Das Tier folgte und bevor Tom noch weiter den Rückwärtsgang einlegen konnte griff eine der Pfoten nach ihm und hielt sein Bein fest. Er sah sich schon tot am Boden und die Bestie seine Leiche zerfetzen als die Schnauze des Tieres ihn zaghaft anstupste. Ein wenig Geschnüffelt und es begann sein Gesicht abzuschlecken als ob er eine Dusche nötig hätte.

„Okay! Hör auf! Raus aus meinem Gesicht!", beschwerte der Zauberer sich als er schon am Boden lag.

Dennoch stoppte das Tier nicht und schleckte ihn weiter ab, wenn auch nicht direkt im Gesicht aber sein Hals schien ihm zu gefallen.

„Ich sagte hör auf! Pfui! Aus!" Tom musste sich mit aller Macht sein Lachen verkneifen. Die Zunge kitzelte ungemein. „Böser Hund!"

Augenblicklich hörte das schwarze Etwas auf und setze sich auf seine Hinterläufe. Vorwurfsvoll und verletzt sahen ihn die grünen Augen an, so dass Tom nicht anders konnte seine Zurückweisung zu bereuen schließlich wollte das Tier ihm nur seine Zuneigung zeigen. Außerdem war es nicht unangenehm gewesen… Was dachte er da überhaupt?! Tom schüttelte den Kopf um den Gedanken los zu werden.

Als er allerdings auf das Tier zurück sah bekam er sofort wieder ein schlechtes Gewissen. „Ja, ja ich weiß. Du hast es gut gemeint. Aber nun mal ehrlich. Hör auf, wenn dir jemand sagt, dass du es lassen sollst. Warum bin ich jetzt der Böse?"

Das schwarze etwas legte den Kopf schief und Schalk blitzte in den Augen auf. Fast so als hätte Tom die Gedanken des Tieres in seinem Kopf gehört wusste er, warum es so belustigt war. Er ‚war' der Böse. Der Klon eines schwarzen Magiers, der versuchte die Welt zu unterwerfen.

„Okay. Dummer Kommentar. Hast recht." Tom sah das Tier genau an. „Mach Platz." Ohne eine Geste von Widerspenstigkeit legte sich der Riese sich hin. Direkt neben den Zauberer. „Doch ein guter Junge."

Ohne zu wissen was er wirklich tat drehte sich Tom dem Tier zu und begann es zu streicheln und kraulen. Abel hatte er völlig vergessen.

*********************RIP******************************************

Tom wusste nicht wann er eingeschlafen war, aber er wusste definitiv, dass es nicht in seinem Bett gewesen war. Schemenhaft erinnerte er sich, wie er das riesige Tier weiter gestreichelt hatte ohne auch nur einem Moment Angst zu empfinden. Irgendwann war er eingeschlafen. Und irgendwann war er umgebettet worden.

Vielleicht war dieser seltsame Traum doch, was geschehen war. War es wirklich Abel gewesen, der ihn zu seinem Bett trug als wäre er ein Sack Kartoffeln? Wenn ja, was war dann der Moment gewesen kurz bevor er wieder einschlief.

Abel hatte sich über ihn gebeugt und seine Stirn geküsst. Nur an wenige Worte erinnerte Tom sich noch aus diesem Traum. „Als Wiedergutmachung. Vergiss es nicht. Alles kehrt zum Anfang zurück. Auch für dich ist es schon längst zu spät…"

Was war los?

Kapitel Ende! Ich liebe offene Enden. Ihr auch?

An diesem Punkt gib es nichts, was ich sagen möchte. Zumindest nicht über das Kapitel. Ansonsten: Es tut mir leid, dass das Kapitel verspätet kam aber die Kapitel befinden sich auf einem USB-Stick der in der Arbeit lag und ich war krank daheim. Sorry.

Kommis und Fragen an die übliche Adresse. An alle die mir jetzt schon immer Kommentare hinterlassen. Einen herzlichen Dank. Ihr seid meine Motivation. Aber etwas mehr Motivation könnte auch nicht schaden. Also an alle, die bisher nur lesen. Nehmt euch mal 'ne Minute Zeit für mich. ^^

Über das nächste Kapitel kann ich noch nichts Genaueres sagen, weil es noch nicht fertig ist. Ich bin wegen einem Projektabschluss in der Arbeit sehr eingespannt und schiebe Überstunden. Deswegen hab ich kaum Zeit zum Schreiben. Ich kann auch nicht genau sagen, wann das nächste Kapitel kommen wird aber spätestens Ende November. Zum Inhalt: Sirius wird eine Hauptrolle spielen. Vielleicht kommt Dumbledore auch mal wieder aktiv vor. Kommt drauf an, was mir einfällt wenn ich endlich mal wieder Zeit habe.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Lg

Tayel


End file.
